Whisper
by Yoko Black
Summary: Harry becomes a mental patient in his own home and its Draco Malfoy's job to set his mind free. What horrors lurk in Harry's past, and what is the secret Harry is keeping from Draco? Multi-Warnings! PLEASE READ WARNING FIRST!
1. Enter Sandman

**Title: Whisper**

**By: Yoko Black**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, Suspense, Angst, Action **

**Warning: m/m relationship, after DH, excludes epilogue**

**Pairing: DM/HP, RW/HrG, Past HP/GW**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. I just borrow the characters. I also don't own any of the songs that are the chapter's titles of this story. **

**Summery: Harry becomes a mental patient in his own home and its Draco Malfoy's job to set his mind free. What horrors lurk in Harry's past, and what is the secret Harry is keeping from Draco? **

**Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at multi-chaptered Harry Potter story, so don't blame me if it's bad. I have to say I was reading a lot of Stephan King when I wrote this. Don't ask me why. **

**This story will be mostly of Draco Malfoy, so Harry will have a small part in this story. It is a Draco/Harry romance, but it will be more suspense then anything else. This story will have scenes of graphic detail and should not be read by those who can't handle it, so if you want to leave now you may. It is mostly about Draco learning about Harry's dark past and learning to love every aspect of him. If you have a problem with that, you may leave now.**

**This story will also portray autistic behavior, as well as Multiple Personality Disorder. I wrote it during a bad time in my life and also had a few ideas I wanted to write about. I wanted a story where Harry had some mental problems and multi-personalities. So in the end I combined the two to make this. If you want to leave now you are welcome to with my blessings. If you wish to continue, please continue reading, again with my blessings.**

**(_memory_)**

_**'thought'**_

**Whisper**

**Chapter 1: Enter Sandman-Metallica**

_Some say a mind's like an open book. Other's say that a person's eyes are the windows to your soul. What if both are one in the same? What if the mind and soul were cemented by an invisible line unseen by anyone? What if that line was broken? What if something could happen between the mind and soul?_

_What is a soul? The spirit given to us at birth to keep us living and the thing that leaves us when we die? What if we didn't have spirit? What if we were just skin, muscles, bones, sinew, arteries, and organs? Would we be walking through life as we chose to or destined to?_

_What is destiny? Fate predetermined for us? Already telling us what we are to do before we decide? Or a word to explain all the things happening around us to be lost in memory?_

_What is a memory? An image of the past remembered for a reason? A person we grew up with but moved away from? An incident you witnessed or wished to forget but couldn't. Or an event you wished to remember till you breathed your life. _

_What if a memory wasn't meant to be forgotten? What if it was imprinted on your soul no matter how you wish to forget? What if it was meant to be remembered? Would you forget it again or conquer your fears._

_Fear; a paraphernalia of surging adrenaline throughout the body toward danger either real or imagined. A reaction to the survival to your person. Some say fear can be conquered. I say fear can't be conquered. It can be faced. And when someone faces their fear, they can do anything._

Draco walked down the street looking for the address held in his hand on a slip of paper. He knew he could have Apparated to the address or Floo-ed in, but the client was very adamant that he walked there and he was even told to wear Muggle clothes. Muggle! He had no idea how Muggles dressed so he put on his leased fashionable shirt and trousers. He bought a Muggle trench coat and felt somewhat like a wizard. When he got to the address he realized why.

The whole neighborhood was Muggle. There were no listed wizards within five miles. Everywhere he looked a Muggle was smiling at him and greeted him like they knew him. He had to ask for directions twice which really humiliated him. He, a Malfoy, had to ask directions from a Muggle. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

Of course he was used to humiliation. Right after the war his family had managed to avoid going to Azkaban; Draco because he hadn't killed anybody, Lucius because he was doing his right as a patriarch of the family, and Narcissa because Potter vouched for her. It surprised both Malfoy men. Harry Potter had vouched for Narcissa Malfoy! Claimed he had a life debt to her and was repaying it. When it was over Draco was surprise to see Narcissa give Potter a motherly kiss on the cheek before leaving. Draco just left.

But they didn't get away unscathed. The Ministry took ninety percent of their assets. They were allowed to keep their ancestral home, Malfoy Manor, and enough money to last a year. Luckily Lucius had a well paying job and they didn't go without. Then Lucius was arrested while Draco was in Medi-Witch and Wizard School for the Magical Medical Arts and Narcissa was on her yearly vacation in Italy. The charge was momentary lose of sanity and death of a pure-blood witch and torture of a wizard. The wizard didn't press charges on the torture, but the family did charge on the murder and Lucius got a life sentence. Now Draco had to support him and his mother through his position as a Mind Healer.

At first the Magical Community was against his profession and at first voiced their disagreement. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had questioned him under Veritaserum and helped Draco get his job. Now, six years later, he was the best Mind Healer at the St. Mungo's Psychiatric ward.

Which was probably why he got an announcement telling him to come to a Muggle neighborhood. He stood in front of a white house with neatly trimmed hedges around the porch. The only evidence that someone was home was a white Muggle car in the drive way. Walking up to the porch he knocked on the door.

"I get it," called a voice. The door swung open and two young girls around the same age stood in front of him. Both were four or five years of age. One had red hair and chocolate brown eyes and the other had jet black hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Hi," said Draco nervously. "Are both of your parents home?"

"Mummy," called the redhead. "A pretty man is at the door."

Draco stared at the girl in surprise.

"Coming, honey," called voice that was very familiar to him.

_'It can't be,'_ he thought as a woman with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes identical to the red-haired girl.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said. "Welcome to the Sanctuary. Thanks for coming. Don't mind Harriet. She doesn't know better yet."

"Granger," he greeted with a nod.

"Weasley now," she said and showed him her wedding band. "But you can call me "Granger" if it makes you feel better. And this is Evangeline."

"Somehow I doubt she's yours," said Draco crossing his arms.

"Correct. Come in. I'll explain everything."

Nodding Draco followed her inside. Both girls stared at him before Granger turned to them.

"I believe there was a television show you wanted to watch in Eva's room," she said.

"Yes, Mummy," said Harriet.

"Yes, Aunt 'Minie," said Evangeline. Draco watched both of them run up the stairs. Evangeline stopped at the top and looked down at him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ma'voy," she said before she went to her room. Draco followed Granger into the living room and she motioned him to the couch as she sat on a chair near the fireplace. Between them was a coffee table.

"Winky," called Granger and a fully clothed house-elf appeared. Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. Granger was very adamant about house-elf services. In fact she was leading a campaign for the better treatment of house elves and other magical creatures with sentient intelligence. To find a house-elf in her employ, and fully clothed, was obviously the house-elf's decision. "Tea, or coffee, Malfoy?"

"Tea, please," said Draco.

"Coffee for me, Winky," said Granger. Winky bowed and disappeared. "She's here of her own choice, if that's what you're worried about."

"Hardly," said Draco. Winky returned with their tea and coffee, plus finger sandwiches.

"Thank you, Winky," said Granger and she began serving the drinks.

The house elf disappeared as a voice called down, "Hermione, Harriet said Malfoy was here."

"In the living room, Ron."

Weasley walked in, amazingly different from the boy Draco knew in Hogwarts. Ron Weasley was more muscular and his hair was cut short, close to his scalp then letting it grow around his face as he was accustomed to at school. He looked at Draco for moment before joining Granger.

"I got him calmed down for now," said Weasley.

"Thanks, Ron. That was a bad one."

"Thank you for inviting me to your home, Weasley," said Draco courteously but with a sarcastic tone. Weasley heard it and growled in response. Granger elbowed him and he winced, looking at his wife. Granger gave her husband a look Draco couldn't read and Weasley sighed.

"Thank you for coming, Malfoy," said Weasley reluctantly.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Draco. He was enjoying himself quite thoroughly. Weasley didn't want him there, and Draco didn't either, but he was enjoying the sight of Weasley in a mood because Draco was there. It was a sight Draco wished to see for a long time.

"Now that I'm here, why am I here," asked Draco crossing is arms.

"First you have to swear not to reveal who your client and patient is," said Granger. "From no one, not even your mother or the _Daily Prophet_."

Draco nodded. "I, Draco Malfoy, swear on my career as a Mind Healer and on my name to not reveal anything about my client and my patient," said Draco. As he spoke a soft white light surrounded him and bound him by the oath. He felt tightness in his chest before it faded.

Granger took out a folder and handed it to Draco. He only had to read the name printed on the front to know why he was called.

"Well, Harry Potter finally admits he needs help," Draco said with a smirk holding the folder up in his hand. "How big of an argument between you three were there?"

"There was no argument, Malfoy," said Weasley. "And Harry is incapable of admitting anything."

"And why is that?"

Weasley opened his mouth to answer just as a blood curling scream sounded throughout the house, followed by a loud crash. Immediately Weasley and Granger were out of their seats and ran towards the stairs. Curious, Draco followed.

A door at the end of the hall was closed and locked, and behind it Draco could hear the screaming. Granger took out her wand, tapped it while muttering a word too low for Draco to hear and opened the door. Inside Draco saw something he didn't expect.

Inside the room was mostly bare. A double bed, a wardrobe, nightstand, and a desk were the only furniture in the room. On the night stand was a vase full of assorted flowers to try and brighten the room, and standing in the middle of the room, clutching his head and screaming his voice harsh, was Harry Potter. But, like Weasley, this Harry Potter different from the one he knew in Hogwarts.

Potter's once fierce green eyes were wide and far-off, filled with fear and was bloodshot. His glasses had disappeared from his face, probably to keep him from breaking them. He was gripping his short jet black hair, almost the same cut as Weasley's but with a little spike to it. His hands were gripping his hair so hard and tight enough to pull it out. He wore a plain blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Harry, calm down," yelled Granger over the man's screams. She tried to move toward him but Potter moved away, bumping into the nightstand and knocking off the vase, it crashed on the floor, breaking into pieces. "It's us. It's all right. Ron, did you give him the Draught?"

"I forgot," said Weasley sheepishly, also trying to help his friend.

Granger groaned. "Winky!" The house-elf appeared. "Get the Calming Draught in a syringe." The elf quickly disappeared without a bow and both Weasley went to their friend. "Harry, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

"Harry, it's us, Ron and Hermione. You're safe."

A black blur flew past Draco and he looked down to see Evangeline run past him.

"Daddy," yelled Evangeline and wrapped her small arms around Potter. "Daddy, Evie is here. Please don't cry, Daddy."

At the sound of his daughter's voice Potter stopped thrashing enough for Granger to take syringe full of bluish white potion and injected it into Potter's arm. The man was close to hyperventilation before the potion took affect and he slumped to the floor, Evangeline next to him. Weasley gently picked Potter off the floor and deposited him on the bed while Granger repaired the damage with her wand. The vase became whole again and the flowers flew back into it. The event was so well practiced that it lasted only a minute.

"Eva, you can stay with your father if you want, all right," said Weasley.

"Dank you, Uncle Ron," said Evangeline and she sat on Potter's bed as the man slept. The two Weasleys left the room and Draco followed. He noticed Harriet standing down the hall. She was shaking as she watched her parents walk out of the room.

"It's safe to see Uncle Harry now," said Granger and Harriet ran into the room.

"Follow us, Malfoy," said Weasley and lead the blonde pure-blood back down to the living room. They had no sooner sat down when Winky appeared again.

"Forgive Winky for her rudeness, Master and Mistress Weasley, but Orion wishes to come in," she said with a bow so low her long nosed touched the floor.

"Then let him in, Winky. Thank you," said Granger.

Draco raised an eyebrow in a silent question which was answer a moment later when a large black dog bounded into the room. Orion was a large black Irish setter with amber eyes. The black dog ran around the living room before stopping and placed his paws on Draco's lap, a wet tongue licking his face.

"He likes you," said Weasley with a smile.

"Lovely," said Draco, pushing the dog gently away. Orion fell to the floor and laid down. "So, you want to tell me what happened to Potter, or am I going to have to some guess work?"

"We believe it started a year after the Final Battle," said Granger. "Do you remember what happened?"

Draco nodded. There was a celebration at Hogwarts to the one year anniversary to the Defeat of the Dark Lord. The Malfoys had been invited specifically by Potter and as such was treated politely. Draco felt humiliated because he had to rely on a Gryffindor for social status, but did enjoy the party. Potter had gone up to give a speech at the end of it, including naming off the victims from both sides. Draco had noticed he said the speech with out a piece of paper, or a podium. He just stood on a cleared table and spoke. Toward the end of the speech a curse was shot at Potter and the boy went down. Chaos ensued and Draco was pushed to the ground as people either ran out of the way or toward Potter. Draco lost sight of the Gryffindors as he also ran away.

"We believe that curse is what's causing Harry's behavior," said Weasley. "It was gradual at first. He would black out every few months for a few minutes or so. Then every week, then days. The black outs lasted longer and then he would start screaming. It got worse after the fire. Then a year ago he completely blocked out the world. The only time we hear a sound from him is when he's either whimpering or screaming."

"But Potter has been sighted for the last year at charity events, or around Diagon Alley," said Draco. "If he's crazy, how can he be walking around?"

Weasley smirked. "I make a very good Harry Potter, don't I? Being his best friend and all."

"How…Polyjiuce Potion." The Weasleys nodded. "Why do you need me then? Why can't you help him, Granger?"

"Because I'm not a Medi-Witch or a Mind Healer," said Granger. "I did all that I could with what I know. And you are the best in the field. I thought it would give you a challenge."

Draco snorted. Flattery. She must be desperate. "My services aren't cheap," he said. "My pay can be quite expensive."

"We can pay," said Weasley. "We can pay whatever price you want, just help our friend."

Now they were begging. Now how can he say no to two Gryffindors, especially two Weasleys, begging for his help?

Picking up the folder he smiled at them. "I'll take it," he said.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Question

**Chapter 2: Question-System of a Down **

The next morning Draco woke to his dragon alarm clock, roaring the time loud enough to wake him. He touched the dragon, which made it stop roaring, and pulled back his lime green covers. His room was a complete replica of the Slytherin Common Room, a supposed gift of his father when he was accepted into Slytherin house, but Draco saw it as a joke. Over the years he made small changes to the room, a Persian rug here and an Oriental tapestry there, but it was mostly still like the Slytherin Common Room.

He had just finished bathing and dressing in casual robes when his house-elf, Sissy, appeared.

"Breakfast is ready for Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa," she said.

"Thank you, Sissy. You may go now." The house elf bowed and disappeared. Draco grimaced that they only had two, Sissy and Nobby, to keep the manor in order. But both never shirked their chores and never stopped till a job was done. He was thinking about taking a leaf from Granger's book and award them with small trinkets, but that was asking too much.

He walked down stairs to the dining room and greeted his mother.

"Good morning, Mother," he said kissing her cheek and pulled out her chair for her. Narcissa Malfoy sat down and Draco safely pushed it closer to the table before taking his seat at the other side.

"Good morning, Draco. How is your work?"

"Fine, Mother. I met a new client yesterday." Draco was careful of what he said around his mother. After the war she burned anything that had to do with the Dark Arts. Lucius and Draco attempted to stop her but the damage had already been done and a lot of the books and objects couldn't be repaired. Both father and son couldn't blame Narcissa for her temporary madness and Lucius had sold away the rest of his objects. It got worse after Lucius was convicted. Nowadays Narcissa was just about normal, as long as no one mentioned anything about the Dark Arts.

"What is wrong with this one," asked Narcissa as she ate a strawberry.

"My client wishes for me to not discuss his friend's ailment at this time. They were very serious on the matter."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with _those_ objects?"

"I don't believe so. I shall do my best to aid him, but it will be quite a challenge."

"And when has Draco Malfoy been known to pass up a challenge," asked Narcissa with a sly look in her eye toward her son.

"Never, Mother."

Later that day Draco read over Potter's file before he studied the man's daily life. He flipped passed the usual stuff like Potter's address and birthday, he already knew those, and began to read the reports Granger made for his illness. For someone not trained in the Healing Arts she was really neat in her notes.

_Name: Harry Potter _

_Age: 26_

_Birthday: July 31, 1981_

_Subject is in complete reclusive state. State is believed to be caused by a curse cast six years prior. Subject utters no speech except for screams from time to time. At times subject could be heard muttering but in inaudible tones. Extensive research has been done to find unknown curse but none could be found._

The rest was a schedule on what Potter does during the day. According to Granger's report Potter is in an autistic state, completely cut off from the reality and can only acknowledge the horror in his mind, judging by the screams Draco heard yesterday.

After the schedule was a brief history on Potter's school years. Draco, at first, wanted to skip the school history. He knew what Potter had done during their stay at Hogwarts, but soon found himself reading with fascination. He read through first year on how Potter saved the Sorcerer's Stone. Draco already knew that Potter had saved the stone and the Weasley girl in the first two years of Hogwarts and that he tried to save Sirius Black from being given the Dementor's Kiss, but proven that he had been in the Hospital Wing with Granger and Weasley the whole time when Black did escape. Fourth and fifth year were widely known to everyone in the Wizarding World. But sixth year and seventh year had been a mystery. Granger put in for those years that Potter had been training for the final battle during sixth year and hiding during the seventh.

In the years after Potter had gone to the Auror Academy and trained to be an Auror, but was discharged after his disappearance and the death of his fiancée, Ginevera Weasley. Draco had read about the fire in the _Daily Prophet _and Potter's disappearance. When Potter returned two months later it was said he left to find his fiancée's killer. It was around the time Lucius was arrested. It didn't take long for Draco to put two and two together. Narcissa, on the other hand, refused to talk about it, which suited Draco fine.

Afterward Potter fell deeper in himself, refusing to leave the house in case he accidentally hurt someone in his screaming fit, or so Granger's report says. The official report said that he was recovering from the death of the Weasley girl, which he never did. Nine months later Evangeline Lily Potter was seen with Potter, supposedly adopted from an orphanage. Birth parents unknown. No one attempted to find any relatives for the girl and she remained in Potter's care. Draco at the time didn't really care about Potter's private life, but did find it odd that Potter had secluded himself to both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds; both he seemed to have loved very much. For five years he kept to himself, and as far as Draco knew, he had been the first visitor outside of the Weasley family to see Potter in his state. Somehow he didn't feel that had been an honor.

He looked through the file again and found nothing on Potter's life before Hogwarts. He had known that Potter had been raised in a Muggle home, it was common knowledge, and it would explain why Potter was determined to save the Muggle-borns, but it didn't say what his like had been like there.

Why would Granger give him an incomplete file? She was the one that asked Draco for his help and yet she gave him an incomplete file.

Draco looked at the time and saw that Granger had just gotten off of work. The Weasley's had given him their work schedule in case he needed to contact them. Well, now was a time to contact them. Taking a bit of Floo powder he threw it in the fireplace, yelling "The Sanctuary," and walked through.

He walked into Potter's house just as Granger walked through the door, Harriet and Evangeline behind her. At the sight of Draco Granger first stared in surprise then understanding.

"Harriet, Eva, why don't you go upstairs and visit Uncle Harry while I talk to Mr. Malfoy," said Granger.

"Yes, ma'am," said both girls. Harriet immediately ran upstairs while Evangeline stayed behind for a moment.

"Hello again, Mr. Ma'voy," she said politely.

"Hello, Evangeline," said Draco, not even trying to correct her on his name.

"Will you see my daddy later?"

"I think so."

With a smile Evangeline went upstairs to her father's room. Watching her Draco wondered how such an obnoxious person could have such a nice daughter. He turned to Granger.

"So what is it you need to know," asked Granger.

"Potter's childhood," said Draco. "Before Hogwarts."

Granger walked over to the couch and sat down. "You were never interested in Harry's past. Why now?"

"To help my patient I must know his past. Hogwarts and after I already know about. Now what about before that?"

Granger chuckled. "You wouldn't believe if I told you."

"Try me."

Granger smiled. "Please, sit down," she said indicating to the second couch. Draco sat down. Orion ran into the room, placed his paws on Draco's lap, licked his face, then went down onto the carpet and curled around his seat. "What I'm about to tell you isn't well known except by Harry's closet friends. As you know, he grew up in a Muggle house, right?" Draco nodded. "Well, Harry's relatives, his aunt, uncle and cousin, didn't care for Harry at all. They locked him in a cupboard for most of his childhood. Then abused and starved him, treated him like a house-elf. Worst even, if it was possible. In our second year they even attempted to keep him from going back to Hogwarts."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're right. I don't believe it."

Granger shrugged. "Believe what you will, but it's the truth. Harry's uncle hated him so much he attempted to kick Harry out of the house. He didn't even believe that Voldemort was a threat, or didn't care. All he cared about was making Harry's life miserable." Sighing, Granger got up and walked over to the fireplace mantel and took down a picture of Potter, Granger, Weasley and Weaslette. "I don't know if Harry tried to patch things up with his aunt and cousin, who seemed sympathetic in the beginning of seventh year, or not. Harry did mention that Dudley, his cousin, apologized before Harry left, but never said if he kept in contact with them." Setting the picture back down she turned to Draco.

"I know you hated us in Hogwarts and you probably don't believe what I told you, but it's the truth. Harry isn't the kind of person to use other people for his own gain. He's a protector. It's in his nature. And when everyone knew that Voldemort was back, the world placed the problem on his shoulders. I've seen times when Harry wanted to break down and hurt someone, or himself, just so he could have a moment to be Harry Potter the man. Not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Sitting back on the couch she looked straight at Draco. "Please, Malfoy. I'm begging you. Help him."

Draco studied Granger's face as she talked. Not one word she told him was false. She was anxious and apprehensive and worried. The tears that filled her eyes were genuine. Staring at Granger with a fixed determined stare he stood up.

"Mrs. Weasley, I have already told you and your husband that I will help Mr. Potter with everything I have. I stand by it."

Granger's gratefulness must have been deep because she launched from the couch and hugged Draco. Draco tensed up at the close contact but relaxed a little and patted her on the back. After a moment he stopped.

"Granger, you better let go of me or your husband will kill me before I help your friend."

Granger gasped and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just so grateful…."

Draco stopped her with a halting gesture. "It's all right, Granger, but I hope Weasley won't hear about this."

Granger laughed. "Of course not. If Ron knew he'd blow a gasket." Granger smiled up at Draco. "Let's go see Harry then. Shall we?"

Nodding Draco followed her to Potter's room. There he found the dark haired man on the floor, watching as Evangeline and Harriet drew and colored around him. Potter had also drawn a picture but the man tried to keep it out of sight. Draco walked up to Potter and crouched in front of him.

"Hello, Harry," he said. At the state the man was in, it's better to be on friendly terms. "Do you remember me? Draco Malfoy? I'm here to help you."

Potter looked up and immediately recognized Draco. He jumped from his place on the floor and went to a corner, attempting to hide himself by crouching in a fetal position and holding his head.

"You scared my daddy," yelled Evangeline and ran to comfort her father. Harriet glared at Draco.

"Mean old man," she said, stuck her tongue at him, and joined her friend.

"He must have remembered you from his school years," said Granger. "You're lucky he didn't lash out at you."

"I guess so," said Draco. He noticed Potter had left his picture on the floor and picked it up. It was a sad picture. Mostly gray to represent stone walls, and silvery vertical rectangles for windows. There were figures in black surrounding the "doorway," except for one. The wild black hair and green eyes of the figure had to represent Potter. And there was a figure in the silvery doorway. The figure was non-descriptive, hazy, as if seen out of the corner of a person's eye.

"Harry has a lot of pictures like that," said Granger. "I keep them here." She opened a drawer to reveal the other pictures. Some were of the same as the one he held. Other were different, some plain, some grotesque. He picked up one up from the top. This one had two persons in it, one thin and the other round. The thin figure was fending off two black robed figures floating off the ground with skeletal fingers with a silvery shield.

"Dementors," he said.

Granger nodded. "I'm sure you've heard the rumor, that Harry cast a Patronus Charm in front of his cousin and claimed there were Dementors."

Draco nodded. He hadn't particularly believed it was true, thinking Potter was just begging for attention at the time.

"It was real," he asked. "All of it."

"Every word."

Draco gathered the rest of the pictures. "Would he mind if I take these?"

Granger shook her head. "He draws them and forgets about them soon afterward. Sometimes, he draws the same scene over and over again. It's about the only thing he does. That and read. Sometimes we have a game going and he'd play for an hour. He's very good at _Clue._"

Draco blinked in confusion. "_Clue_?"

"A Muggle mystery game. Harry loves playing it."

Draco looked back down at the picture drawer and pulled out another drawing. This one was of a man riding a hippogriff from a castle that looked suspiciously like Hogwarts. The man looked like the ex-fugitive Sirius Black and the hippogriff looked like the one he was going to have executed third year, but had "mysteriously" disappeared. He looked at Granger.

"He did like Buckbeak," she said. "He even named one after it. He lives at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur."

Draco could tell she was lying through her teeth, on one part, but let it go as it was. He gathered up the drawings and placed them in the briefcase he conjured. Walking back to the huddled man and the girls around him he gave them a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry for scaring your father," he said. "I'm only trying to help him."

"Can you make him better again," asked Evangeline. "Can you make my daddy sing to me again?"

Draco looked at her in surprise. "He sings?"

Evangeline giggles. "Daddy sings funny, but me like it when we sing togever."

Draco nodded and petted her jet black hair. "I promise I will do everything in my power to make your father better."

Evangeline smiled at him.

**To Be Continued**


	3. One Winged Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bambi_! All I have is the movie and a love for deer! I do not own the rights to _Lord of the Rings_. Love watching the movies through.**

**Chapter 3: One Winged Angel-Final Fantasy 7**

Draco arrived at the Sanctuary before Weasley and Granger got ready for work. They had just gotten Harriet and Evangeline ready to go to the Burrow so Weasley's mother could watch over them. Both Weasleys looked in surprise as Draco walked up the steps to the house. Draco wore a white press button down shirt, business jacket, and trousers.

"Wow, you make a pretty good Muggle, Malfoy," said Granger.

"I study," said Draco. "And I want to study how Potter spends his day. I can watch the children if you wish."

"I'm not letting you watch my kid," said Weasley. "And I'm not going to let you turn Harry into a guinea pig."

"I will not harm two defenseless girls," said Draco. "And I need to study Potter in his daily life so I can figure out what is wrong with him."

"A curse is what's wrong with him," said Weasley. "You should be studying spell books, not my friend."

"Ron, some curses effect physical appearances and daily life," said Granger. "It'll probably be best if he took a look at Harry."

Weasley growled. "Fine," he said and walked out of the living room to Potter's room. Draco followed. Entering Potter's room he noticed Potter awake and watching the sun rise through his window. He was still in his pajamas and smiling at the sky like a child with his first broom.

"Dreaming about flying again, Harry," asked Weasley going to the wardrobe and took out a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"How do you know what he's dreaming," asked Draco.

Weasley laughed. "When has Harry not thought about flying? Even running from Voldemort, Harry still dreamt about flying." Turning to his friend he turned Potter by the shoulder. "Come on, Harry. Time to get a bath. Then we can have breakfast." Weasley gave Draco a look. "You're not going to watch, are you?"

Draco shook his head. "I just need to know his daily behavior."

"Well, each day is different, but mostly the same," said Weasley as he lead Potter to the bathroom, gave Potter his clothes, and pushed him into the bathroom after a quick inspection. "We'll check on you in ten minutes, all right, Harry?" The raven haired wizard didn't say anything as he walked into the bathroom and Weasley closed the door. "He could stay in there forever if we let him." He set a quick Tempus Charm and set it for a ten minute alarm.

"Can he do the anything by himself," asked Draco.

Weasley shrugged. "Almost. He sets everything by a strict schedule. Wakes up every morning to watch the sun rise, bath, eats breakfast, and goes to the library to read till me and Hermione comes home. Then we do whatever comes to mind."

"Who watches over Potter while you're at work?"

"Winky. She's more then capable. If he gets into his hallucinations we have a cupboard full of Calming Draught. She immobilizes him, gives it to him and he calms down. After a rest he goes back to his business."

Both Draco and Weasley waited for Potter to finish bathing. Ten minutes later Weasley opened the door and to reveal a mostly clothed Potter drying his hair with a towel. He wore only his blue jeans and his beard shadow shaved. At the sight of Draco and Weasley he smiled, dropped his towel in the hamper and picked up a black comb.

"Eva's in your room," said Weasley and Potter walked into his room. Weasley turned to Draco. "Hermione told me you were studying his drawings. How's it going?"

"So far I've studied about half of them," said Draco following Potter to his room. His mind was still filled with Potter's well toned torso and biceps. Draco shook his head to clear it of the image.

Reaching Potter's room he saw that Potter had on the blue sports shirt and was sitting by his bed as Evangeline combed his hair, gently tugging the tangles out of her father's hair, singing a child's song. She smiled at the sight of Draco but continued singing.

"Love is a song that never ends," she sang. "Life may be swift and fleeting. Hope may die but love's beautiful music comes each day like the dawn. Love is a song that never ends. One single theme repeating. Like the voice of a heavenly choir, love's sweet music flows on."

"_Bambi_," said Weasley in a low voice. "His favorite movie. Never really knew why."

"A movie," asked Draco. "I've never heard of them. They're like plays?"

Weasley nodded. "_Bambi_ is a children's movie about deer. Eva and Harry would watch it endlessly. He likes the scene with the Prince of the Forest." He smiled at the duo. "Come on, Bambi. Let's get some breakfast.

Evangeline, set the comb down, and held her father by the hand to lead him to the table. She stopped in front of Draco and smiled.

"Have you ate brake-fast, Mr. Ma'voy," she asked. Draco did have a small breakfast that morning out of nervousness on spending the day with Potter.

"No," he said.

"Well, Hermione's making pancakes," said Weasley. "She makes the best. And a lot."

Nodding Draco followed the girl as she led her father down to the dining room. Powdered sugar, butter, and both maple and strawberry syrup was already on the table. Six plates were set were set on the table and orange juice filled in cups, coffee at the heads and right of the table. Evangeline settled Potter into a chair and the man smiled at his daughter. Then he caught sight of Draco. Draco winced when Potter saw him, remembering how he ran into the corner in fright, but Potter grinned wider and shot out of his chair, took Draco's hand and led the blonde to the seat next to him.

"Harry's accepting you today," said Weasley sitting down next to his friend. "He must be in a good mood."

Evangeline giggled and Harriet gave him a dirty look. Draco gave her a friendly smile and she turned away. Draco chuckled. Harriet acted more like her father then her mother.

"Breakfast is ready," said Granger and she floated the plate to the center of the table, pull of pancakes. Harriet smiled and attempted to grab a stack.

"Guests first," snapped Granger. Harriet frowned and sat back down, pouting. Potter, through, sat up and filled Draco's plate with three pancakes.

"Thank you, Harry," said Draco and took the strawberry syrup as Harry filled his plate. Soon everyone had their plates filed and were eating. Soon the two girls were grabbing seconds.

"Mr. Malfoy will be watching you today," said Granger.

"What," said Harriet. "But you said no trust strangers, Mummy."

"Mr. Malfoy isn't a stranger and you will be nice. He needs to observe Uncle Harry for the day."

"Why do you want to ovs-ser-be Daddy," asked Evangeline. Draco had to chuckle at her trying to pronounce the word.

"So I can make him better, Evangeline," he said and turned to Granger and Weasley. "It would also help if I had your memories of the day the curse was cast. I have a Pensieve to review them with."

"You were there," said Weasley. "You saw what happened."

"All I saw were people running in panic. I didn't even get a glimpse of Potter. Since you two were next to him I'm hoping you saw something I missed."

Weasley opened his mouth to snap back but Granger hissed, "Ron!" after a looked from his wife to Draco he closed his mouth and didn't say a word for the rest of the meal. Granger kept the conversation going by asking Draco how his mother had been or how his career was. Draco readily answered and began talking about the view in the treatment of Magical Creatures.

"I know you don't think much on me helping the house-elves," said Granger. "But look at the werewolves. They've got it so they have next to no jobs or a social life. They're registered, which isn't a bad thing, but they publicly register them. They might as well put a sign saying "Warning: Resident Werewolf" on the front door."

"I thought they were making so werewolves could have more freedom," asked Draco.

"They are, but it's slow moving," said Weasley. "A lot of people are like Umbridge." He flashed a look at Draco, who knew the look was supposed to be reproachful, but the blonde just shrugged it off.

When they finished eating Granger and Weasley kissed and hugged both girls and Harry good-bye and went to work as Winky cleared the table.

"We'll be back in time for supper," said Granger. "You are to behave, do what Mr. Malfoy tells you to, or it's a trip to Grandma Weasley." Both girls gulped at the thought and nodded. Granger nodded back and turned to Draco. "Winky makes a very good baby-sitter, but sometimes we take them to the Burrow. They know to come if you call. Molly is very understanding."

"Thank you for allowing me the opportunity, Granger," said Draco.

She smiled at him. "You're helping Harry," she said. "That's reason enough." And after a final kiss to Harriet and Evangeline she and Weasley left. Draco turned to the children.

"So what should we do," he asked.

Harriet smiled. "Play _Clue_ game," she said. "Know how?"

Draco smiled back. "I'm a fast learner."

And indeed he was. In five games he learned the rules of the game and almost every strategy that could be thought of. Harry had also had a good time. Both won an equal number of times by lunch and both were determined to beat the other before eating. Potter, still not speaking, would place figures into the rooms to determine his answer.

_Colonel Mustard in the Observatory with the Lead Pipe._

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked his challenger. The two girls were already out by getting the answers wrong and it was just Potter and Draco.

"Are you sure," asked Draco and Potter nodded, Draco reached into the packet the held the three cards that were the correct answer. Taking out the three cards he winced.

"You win again," he said and placed the cards on the board to prove Potter right. Potter clapped his hands happily and held out his hand for Draco to shake. Which Draco did, remembering a time long ago when it was Draco in Potter's place, asking the famous eleven year old boy to be Draco's friend, but Potter shot him down in favor of his first friend, Ronald Weasley, which Draco had sneered at. Draco realized his mistake immediately and knew there was no way to reverse it.

"Lunch is ready, Masters and Mistresses," said Winky. Evangeline and Harriet cheered and ran into the dining room to eat. Potter, as usual, grabbed Draco's hand and led him the blonde Mind Healer to the dining room, sitting Draco in the chair next to him.

Lunch that day was what Draco could tell was of noodles covered in cheese, heavy tomato soup, and a toasted sandwich with soften cheese in the middle.

"What's for lunch," he asked.

"Macaroni and cheese, creamy tomato soup, and grilled cheese sandwiches," said Evangeline.

"You grill cheese," asked Draco, surprised.

"No," said Harriet with a giggle. "You don't grill cheese, you make sand-wiches wiv dem. Mr. Mal'voy ain't had one before?"

"My parents were very strict," said Draco. "I wasn't allowed to have "common" food."

"Grill cheese sand-wiches tasty," said Evangeline. "Here!." And she handed him a slice. Taking it Draco took a cautious bite. Small enough to experiment but big enough to test the sandwich. He had to admit the sandwich was delicious. The slightly melting cheese oozed down his throat and the toasted bread crunched under his teeth, but other then that it was very good.

He also tried the macaroni and cheese and again was aware of the strong taste of cheese. He had expected it to taste different but it just tasted like cheese and noodles. Looking over at Potter again he was looking in the man's bright green, almost lifeless, eyes and he was smiling at Draco, probably pleased that the blonde had liked one of his food combinations. Smiling back Draco raised his spoonful of cheesy noodles in a salute and ate. Potter smiled grew into a toothy grin and continued to eat.

After lunch, Harriet and Evangeline took their nap, during which Potter took out a Muggle book on dragons and began to read. Draco observed him for a moment before looking around the library. It was set up like any library in sections and alphabetized. He noticed there were some Muggle books along one wall. The children's books were set up along a wall high enough for the girls to reach. Picking out a book he read the title.

_'Lord of the Rings.'_

He heard a clucking sound and turned to find Potter standing next to him

"A good book," he asked and Potter nodded, smiling. "Maybe I'll read it someday." And he set the book back and joined Potter in reading his book.

An hour after their nap both girls were awake and playing with a tiny toy Snitch as Draco and Potter watched. Draco in interest and Potter anxiously.

He watched as Evangeline caught the Snitch for the third time in a row and waved it to show her father. As she played Draco studied her. She looked almost exactly like Potter, except for her storm grey eyes, slightly pointed chin, and elegant brow. She did have Potter's nose, hair, and mouth, and obviously his Seeker's skill. No way was she adopted.

If she wasn't adopted, then who was Evangeline's mother? It could probably be the late Weaselette, but is still didn't explain the eyes and the forehead. She would be at just the right age, but it couldn't be the Ginevra Weasley.

When Granger returned later the girls were taking their reading lesson up in the library. Potter was in the library as well and continued to read his dragon book, so Draco was downstairs when Granger returned.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said. "Did everything go well?"

"Everything went well," he said. "I do have more questions through."

"About what," she asked as she placed her robes on a peg by the door.

"Evangeline."

Granger paused for a moment before continuing o put away her belongings. "She's Harry's daughter. What more do you want need to know?"

"Who was her mother?"

"She was adopted. We don't know her birthmother."

Draco shook his head. "Do you think me dumb like everyone else? She looks too much like Potter to be adopted. Now, who was her mother?

Granger slammed the door, anger flashed across her eyes. "Your job is to treat Harry's condition. You know enough of his background. Do your job!"

Draco nodded and Granger walked way, her anger seemingly dissipated, but Draco knew better. It was still there. Burning, boiling. So for the rest of the day he steered clear of the subject. Even to Weasley.

**To Be Continued**


	4. I Believe I Can Fly

**Chapter 4: I Believe I can Fly-R Kelly**

The next day Draco made a plan. He was going to see if the real Harry was still inside of the man he was working with. Knocking on the doors of the Sanctuary he was greeted by Weasley.

"Hey, Malfoy," he said none too enthusiastically and opened the door for him.

"Nice to see you as well, Weasley," said Draco as he walked in. "I wish to run an experiment today."

"I told you you're not going to make Harry into a guinea pig," growled Weasley as Granger walked in.

"What are you two carping about now," asked Granger.

"He wants to experiment on Harry!"

"You mentioned he owned a hippogriff named Buckbeak," asked Draco ignoring Weasley's astonished face.

Granger nodded. "It's at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur. Oh, you're going to take him flying!"

Weasley looked sharply a first to Draco then to his wife. "What? But he can't go flying. He could get hurt!"

"What is the experiment for, Malfoy," asked Granger.

Draco crossed his arms defiantly and glared at them. "I want to see if Potter is still in his trapped mind. Since he can't vocally tell us that he is present. I am trying for physical communication."

"I agree," said Granger as Weasley looked sharply at her, as did Draco, both in surprise.

"Hermione!"

"Ron, think about it. We've tried for the past year to get a response from Harry, but we're too afraid for him to do what he loves most. He loves to fly, Ron. If Malfoy think it will help, I'm all for it."

"Why am I the one ignored here," Weasley almost whined.

"Because you're the only one acting like a dunderhead," said Granger and Draco smirked. Both acted like they were still in Hogwarts and arguing over the end of the year exam.

Weasley turned to Draco with a warning glare. "If he is so much has one scratch on him…"

"I know the drill, Weasley. I promise you. Potter won't be hurt."

"Mr. Ma'voy," called Evangeline from the landing. Harriet was behind her as Evangeline walked down the stairs. "You back!"

"Till your father is better, I'll always come back," said Draco crouching down to look at her. Her happy face suddenly went sad.

"And af'ver dat," she asked. "Will you visit af'ver dat?"

Draco looked at Granger and Weasley. Weasley was looking away, tapping a foot irritably, and Granger looked skeptic about the possibility.

"I don't know," said Draco turning back to Evangeline. "But I certainly hope so."

Evangeline smiled at him. "I hope so too."

"You'll be visiting Grandma Weasley today," said Granger. "Mr. Malfoy wished to watch Uncle Harry for a while. Get your stuff ready."

Both the girls cheered and ran to get their stuff. Draco watched as they leaped up the stairs. At the top of the steps he saw Potter looking down at him.

Granger waved him down. "Harry, look who's here," she said. "It's Draco!"

Smiling Potter ran down the stairs and swept Draco into a hug. Surprised Draco gasped for breath, but soon relaxed into the embrace and patted him on the back. Smiling Potter let him go.

"Hi, Harry," he said. "How are you today?"

Smiling Potter took his hand and dragged him upstairs. Draco was sure he got whiplash. Potter led him to his room and handed him a piece of paper.

"Another drawing," asked Draco and Potter nodded. Draco studied the drawing for a moment. As usual it was irregular, but it was clear. And what he saw frightened him. There were rows of silver squares and white rectangles. Mirrors and sinks. And along the wall was a row of stalls. A bathroom. It looked like the bathrooms at Hogwarts. And in the drawing were three figures, one had black hair with his wand pointed at the second figure with blonde hair. The third was transparent. What got him scared was the blonde seemed to be falling over with blood coming out of a chest wound and the raven had a horror struck face. The transparent figure was screaming.

_'The fight in the bathroom,'_ thought Draco, and touched his chest where there was still a scar. _'He remembers, and regrets it. It must have haunted him all this time.'_

Setting the drawing down, he smiled at Potter. "It's a nice drawing, Harry," he said. He attempted to hand it back but Potter shoved it back at him, an urgent look on his face. "You want me to keep it?"

Potter nodded enthusiastically. _'He wants me to forgive him,'_ thought Draco. With a soft smile he rolled up the drawing and hugged the other man.

"Thank you, Harry," said Draco. Smiling Potter returned the hug. _'Thank you for saving my life. I would have made a terrible mistake if you hadn't stopped me. I almost died that day, and I didn't want to become a killer.'_

Smiling it was Draco this time who led Potter down the stairs. He noticed Evangeline and Harriet playing a dice game and Potter went to join them as Draco went over to Granger and Weasley.

"What did he give you," asked Weasley.

Draco clutched the drawing to his chest. It wasn't exactly the proudest moment of his life. More then likely the two knew about it, but he didn't want to express his embarrassment and fear.

"It's okay," he said putting the drawing in his pocket. "I forgave him long ago."

Weasley looked like he was going to say more but a nudge from Granger quieted him. She handed Draco two crystal jars, each with what looked to be silvery thread. Memory strands.

"We want them back," said Weasley and Draco nodded. The two soon left for work and Draco had collected Potter and the two girls to take them through the Floo. Potter had picked up Evangeline and Draco had Harriet.

"Everyone ready," asked Draco and everyone nodded. Taking a handful of powder he threw it into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

They walked in through the green flames and arrived in a small living room with antique furniture adorn with hand made afghans. On the mantel over the fireplace were pictures of the six redhead Weasley children, a white rose on front of one of the twins. Draco remembered that one had died during the war. Frederick Weasley, also known as Fred. Another white rose was in front of Ginevra Weasley's picture.

Along the wall were wedding pictures of each Weasley and a family portrait. He saw Weasley and Granger sitting on a couch and between them was Harriet. There was also a picture of Potter and Weaselette, through Draco knew they never got married. Under the picture was another of Potter and Evangeline. Weaselette wasn't in the picture, but it showed Potter holding Evangeline in a pink blanket. He was looking happily at the tiny baby before looking up at the camera smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," said a voice and he turned to find Molly Weasley standing behind him.

"Grandma," cried both girls and ran to her. Even Potter hugged Mrs. Weasley. Looking up at Draco she smiled.

"Hermione told me you were coming," she said. "We'll have lunch, and then the girls can take you to the paddock."

Draco nodded, taking in the woman. The last time Draco saw Mrs. Weasley was on the battlefield at Hogwarts battling his aunt, Bellatrix Lestange, and killed her. There was anger and hate in her eyes then, but now she was happy on the outside at the sight of her grandchildren, but Draco could see sadness behind it, especially when she looked at Potter.

"Thank you for allowing me to have this session with Potter," said Draco. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

"Anything to help Harry," she said. "Lunch is ready. Come into the kitchen and eat."

Nodding Draco followed her into the kitchen and sat in a chair. As usual, Potter sat next to him. Harriet and Evangeline sat across from them and began eating the pasta salad Mrs. Weasley set out for them. Draco would have a Muggle meal on occasion but hadn't had the meal in front of him. He took a careful bite. After moment he tasted the herbs, bacon and mayonnaise. It wasn't horrible, but it was very good. He ate his whole bowl and the second helping Mrs. Weasley gave him. After a moment he figured out it was her habit to give visitors and to children extra servings. Potter ate through thirds. Probably a habit for him too.

When lunch was over Harriet and Evangeline began a game with Mrs. Weasley while Draco led Potter to the paddock made for Potter's hippogriff. They were halfway there when he heard Evangeline call out to him and saw her coming toward them with, clumsily carrying a broom behind her and had something clenched in her hand. Draco went over to meet her and took the broom. She pressed the object in his hand, smiled and went back to the house. Draco looked at the broom and opened his hand. The object Evangeline handed him was a Snitch. With a smiled Draco returned to Potter who was crouched down looking at a bug on the ground. When Draco neared Potter shot up and continued to the paddock.

The hippogriff in the wooden paddock was a steel grey in color and very muscular. It looked a lot like the one that attacked Draco in his third year. It was Draco fault, he had to admit. If he didn't insult the creature then it wouldn't have hurt him.

At the sight of the hippogriff Potter smiled and ran to the fence, waving his hand in hello. The hippogriff, Buckbeak, looked at Potter before returning to the water trough.

"Do you remember how to greet a hippogriff, Harry," asked Draco. Potter just looked at him. Draco frowned. As Draco remembered it, Potter was very good at Care of Magical Creatures when they took the class together. And Potter was adamant that the hippogriff that had escaped wasn't dangerous. Why he would forget how to handle a hippogriff was beyond Draco.

'_It's probably the curse.'_ "Well, you enter the paddock and bow to him. Keep eye contact. And if he bows back you're allowed to touch him. If not then slowly exit the paddock."

Smiling Potter opened the gate and entered the paddock. But as soon as Potter walked in the hippogriff squawked and approached him. Draco felt his heart plummet to his stomach as a flash crossed his mind of a hippogriff reared in front of him and slashed down on his arm.

"Harry," he called in panic. Potter looked at him in confusion and Buckbeak stopped and looked at Draco. It squawked at Draco then turned back to Potter. Both wizard and hippogriff were almost five feet from each other. Dangerously close in Draco's opinion. Buckbeak squawked again, getting Potter's attention. It squawked at Potter again and bowed, head down, one knee bent and wings halfway extended, but it was a bow.

Draco stood in surprise. Never had it been recorded that a hippogriff bowed to a human first. But for one to do so was unique. And it was happening right in front of him.

Draco looked over at Potter, who had a perplexed far away look. His face was blank and lack, but Draco saw a flare of recognition before it disappeared.

_'He remembers something. Something about this looked familiar to him.'_ Draco made a note to write it down later in the notebook he carried with him.

Potter turned to Buckbeak and bowed, flawlessly, as if he'd done it a million times. Both stayed like that for a moment before straightening. Buckbeak moved toward Potter and allowed the wizard to pet him, which Potter did smiling at Draco. He smiled back.

In the stable Draco found a Pegasus saddle, which allowed the person to sit on a flying creature, but this one had a chest strap with leather loops instead of reigns so the rider could stay on. After finishing the courtesies Draco strapped the saddle on Buckbeak, making sure that not a feather was out of place. When it was done he turned to Potter.

"Come on, Harry," he said . "Time to fly."

At the words Potter's face broke out into a smile and he approached Buckbeak. Buckbeak crouched so Potter could mount and with practice ease Potter put his foot in the stirrup and swung into the saddle, grabbing the leather loops. As if that was a signal, Buckbeak reared up with a screech and took off with a running start. Draco grabbed the broom, made sure the Snitch was in his pocket and took off after them.

Through hippogriffs were fast Draco easily caught up with Buckbeak and Potter. Buckbeak seemed to think it was some sort of race and flew faster. Draco accepted the challenge. After half an hour of racing both were exhausted and happily high on adrenaline. Reaching into his pocket Draco pulled out the Snitch. At the sight of it Potter's face brightened and Buckbeak squeaked. Both recognized the object. It might have been a game of theirs before Potter lost his mind. Draco released the Snitch and the race was on.

Buckbeak shrieked and flew after the golden object. Potter low on the hippogriff's back. Draco was soon after them. They spiraled and swerved around each other to be the first to catch it. Draco suddenly remembered all those years ago at Hogwarts when they had played against each other in the Quidditch Pitch. And by the look on Potter's face he remembered as well.

The raced after the Snitch lasted a half hour before Potter reached between Buckbeak's wings and caught the Snitch. Unlike in Hogwarts when Potter caught the Snitch, Draco didn't get mad. In fact, he was never happier to lose. To catch the Snitch in an open field in less then an hour was a good sign.

Potter looked at the Snitch in his hand and smiled. His mouth opened to reveal white teeth and he started laughing. Draco had never been more surprised. Potter was laughing. According to Weasley and Granger, Potter hadn't laughed since he locked his mind away. Draco couldn't help but laughed as well. Potter looked at Draco in surprised, but soon continued to laugh.

"All right, Harry," he called. "Let's head back. Mrs. Weasley is getting worried."

Potter looked sad at the idea of not flying anymore, but nodded and directed Buckbeak back to the Burrow. Buckbeak landed in his paddock, Draco beside him. He unsaddled Buckbeak and the hippogriff went after the fresh dead rats, ferrets and rabbits. After placing the saddle back on the tack Potter grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the house. Draco quickly switched Potter's hand to his own. Potter looked in surprise but smiled and continued to the kitchen.

"How was the flight," asked Mrs. Weasley. All Potter had to do was smiled and she got her answer. "I'm glad you had so much fun, Harry." She turned to look at Draco as Potter ate the snack of brownies she had out. "How did he do?"

"Better then expected," he said. "We're making real progress."

"That's great. I hope you're able to cure Harry soon."

_'As do I.'_

"Mr. Ma'voy," called Evangeline and ran to the blonde, her stormy grey eyes excited. "How did Daddy do? Did he pass?'

Draco smiled and patted her raven hair. "With flying colors."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Taking Over Me

**Chapter 5: Taking Over Me-Evanescence**

Draco woke late that morning because Weasley and Granger wanted him to retell Potter's first flying experience in five years. Finally Draco just extracted the memory and let them watch it. Weasley and Granger were ecstatic that Potter was happy and that he had a good time and they thanked Draco over a million times.

Draco groaned as his back popped in five places and his arm spasm. It was a long time since he'd played Quidditch and his arm was unused to the experience. A Rejuvenation Potion and a Muscle Relaxant Salve was placed on his night stand. Either Sissy or Nobby knew he would be awake later and that his muscles would be sore.

_'Those house-elves,'_ he thought and drank the potion and rubbed the salve on his sore muscles. Instantly he was awake and his muscles weren't sore anymore.

After getting a shower and dressing he went downstairs to find his mother in the parlor drinking tea and eating cheese cake. He groaned. It must be really late in the day if Narcissa was eating cheesecake.

"Hello, mother," he said. "I'm sorry for staying in bed for so long."

"Your new patient must really be challenging," she said. "Have you figured out his diagnosis yet?"

"He has an almost autistic behavior with mild response to phrase and sounds," he said sitting down and accepting the tea Nobby gave him. "But at intervals he's screaming as if someone is torturing him."

Narcissa set down her cup and thought for a moment. "The first part doesn't make a lot of sense. He can't be autistic if he was a healthy wizard with the magic. That just wouldn't be possible. And the terrified expression sounds like a Torture Curse."

"I already thought of that," he said. "But it still doesn't explain the first symptom."

"You think it's a new curse? Made just for him?"

"Or a complicated one."

Narcissa got a thoughtful expression. Draco knew that look. She was close to who Draco was working with or had a suspension. "Who would be that much hated to send an unknown curse that hard to break? And a secret."

"It's no one of importance," said Draco. "His guardians just doesn't want to put him in anymore danger."

"Understandable," said Narcissa. "You better go. You missed half a day of work."

Draco smiled. "Yes, Mother," he said and stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Enjoy your tea, Mother. I'll join you for dinner."

"Of course," said Narcissa.

Draco smiled and went to his office. There was a desk, a few chairs, and a wall of books on magic psychology. In a cabinet in the far corner was a Pensieve that Draco used to review sessions or watch events.

Draco walked over to the cabinet and took the two crystal jars and opened one. One was all he really needed to view but the Weasleys probably wanted him to see every detail. Pouring one strand in, he took a deep breathe.

"_I'm_ going to need therapy," he said and plunged in. He experienced the feeling of being drawn in and landed on a dais by the entrance of Hogwarts standing next to Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Now I _really_ need therapy," he said and looked around. He was standing next to and a little behind Weasley who was next to Granger. Potter was a little away talking to Ginevra Weasley, both smiling and laughing. Draco moved closer to hear the conversation.

"…and when he gave Dennis Creevey the Jumping Jelly Bean," said Potter laughing.

"He was jumpy for an hour before the charm on it wore off," said Ginny, also laughing. Her smile turned to a sad frown. "I miss him. Colin was a good friend."

Potter looked at Ginny sadly and hugged her. A strange feeling came to Draco at the sight but he suppressed it.

"I miss him too," said Potter.

"Harry, it's time," said Granger.

Nodding Potter released Ginny and walked over to the cleared table. Draco followed him. He was correct when he assumed Potter didn't use a paper. Looking around Draco noticed himself near the side of the courtyard with his parents. Lucius was looking at Potter so oddly that Draco hadn't noticed it before.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming," he said. "One year ago today Voldemort attacked this school and both Magical and Muggle worlds.

"I know a lot of you have lost someone important during the war. Many people have been lost, on both sides. I, also, have lost many of my friends. Not just my parents. Children have lost parents; parents have lost children, brother, sisters, aunts and uncles. There wasn't a person lost who isn't missed.

"But now, one year after the war, we have an opportunity to rebuild our community and our way of thinking. Voldemort tried to use the peoples fears and opinions and his own hatred of his heritage to manipulate his actions, and to manipulate his followers. But now with him gone we are able to learn from the past to build our future.

"Now, I would like to have a moment of silence for the one's who have fallen. Lily Evans, James Potter. Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Theodore Tonks, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Dobby the house-elf, Colin Creevey, Fredrick Weasley, Severus Snape…" and the list went on with all the victims from both sides, "….Vincent Crabbe, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Thomas Riddle."

Draco didn't remember the last name but watched carefully since he knew what came next. A curse shot out and hit Potter straight in the chest. With a groan he fell sharply to the ground as everyone ran in panic.

"Harry," yelled his three friends and ran to Potter's side.

"_Reversus_," he said and the memory rewound. When it came to the came to the part he wanted he stopped the memory. "_Tempus_ _Glacius_."

He had placed the Time Freezing Charm right when the curse had been cast. The blackish purple blast was aimed directly at Potter. Draco racked the trajectory of the curse and saw a very familiar haunting face in the back, wand out and pointed at Potter.

Murtagh McGregor had been a minor Death Eater during the reign of the Dark Lord. He was noted to be as deranged as Bellatrix Lestrange and even more insane. The only reason the Dark Lord didn't lock him away was because of McGregor's research on long forgotten Dark Arts techniques. He was also known to be a wand collector, taking the wands of all his wizard victims. Rumor had it he had over a hundred. During the Final Battle he ran off as soon as the Dark Lord died. He was never heard from again.

Draco pulled out of the Pensieve and replaced the memory in its jar. Going to the Library he cross-referenced McGregor's name with the curse he had seen. The only book that had the reference was his father's journal hidden in the old family files. Not wanting to waste time reading the whole journal he did the same spell and the book flipped open to the date the entry was made.

_Dec. 15 1997_

_We were called to the Dark Lord's chamber to witness Murtagh McGregor's findings. I have never really liked the man, even before he went to Azkaban I found him to be a little eccentric. But the Dark Lord favors his work which makes him untouchable. _

_This time he found a long forgotten curse and used it in the demonstration. He used a Muggle who had committed many crimes to test the curse on. He called it the Nightmare Curse. He said it would make the victim experience their worst memory and fear. The Dark Lord seemed very interested._

_When McGregor used the spell the criminal screamed in terrified pain. The Dark Lord was very pleased and allowed McGregor to continue his work. The criminal was placed in the dudgeons and was told to be taken care of to see how long he would survive._

_Dec.22 1997_

_The victim has died. Apparently the images in his mind were so terrible he couldn't go on and he hadn't eaten a single meal. His screaming had became harsh long ago till it became a choking noise. The guards attempted to force water in him, but he sputtered it back out. According to them he gave one last terrified scream and then was silent. _

_The Dark Lord has asked McGregor to modify the curse so it would attack spasmodically, giving the victims time to recover before it attacks again. He means to use it as a torture curse, probably to replace the Crusciatus._

Draco closed the book in thought. He didn't remember the presentation of the curse because he was in school. But he did remember his father mentioning it. It was only mentioned briefly, in a letter Lucius sent him before Christmas Holidays. Draco stayed at Hogwarts that year. Now he had to find a counter for the curse.

"Nobby," he called and the elf appeared. "Put this is in my study, on the bookshelf. Third row down, fifty-seventh book over."

Bowing the elf took Lucius' journal and disappeared again. Draco sat back on his chair and thought. To break the curse he needed to know more about it. The only person who knew was Murtagh McGregor and he died a year after the attack on Potter.

Sighing he stood and walked out of the Library and down the stairs.

"Sissy," he called and the elf appeared. "Tell Mother I'm going out and that I'll be back for supper."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," said Sissy holding the door open for him. Draco walked out past the mansion barriers and Apparated into the Ministry of Magic. He found it tedious to have to go through the Law Enforcement Office just for visitation rights. He walked into the elevator and waited till it announced the department and walked out. The first person he encountered was Weasley with and armload of paper.

"You became an Auror to be their paper boy," asked Draco with a smirk.

"Why are you here, Malfoy," asked Weasley.

"Research, unless you want Potter to remain a walking vegetable." Weasley's eyes narrowed and he hissed at Draco. "I need to see your Head of Department."

Weasley still glared at Draco as he led the blonde to Madam Bones' office. The Auror looked up as Draco walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is a surprise," she said. "You may wait outside, Weasley."

"Ma'am," said Weasley and reluctantly closed the door. Bones turned to look at Draco.

"And what can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy. I haven't seen you since your father's trial."

"I wish to have permission to visit him," said Draco firmly.

Bones looked at Draco in surprise. "In four years you've never asked for a visit. Why now?"

"It's business," said Draco. Bones sighed and waved her wand. A roll of parchment appeared and she gave it to Draco. "What's this?"

"Visitation contract. You agree to be searched and have your conversation watched. Nothing incriminating, I assure you."

After reading the contract Draco agreed that it was safe. It held everything Bones said, plus cooperating with the guards. Draco hated to belittle himself but he signed the contract anyway and gave it back.

"Weasley," called Bones and the redhead Auror opened the door. "Take Mr. Malfoy to the Azkaban fireplace."

Nodding Weasley looked sharply at Draco. "Come with me," he said. Draco stood and nodded to Madam Bones.

"Ma'am," he said and followed Weasley out. He led Draco to a fireplace that had a gate around it and was set with black mortar.

"Still don't know why you have to visit your father to help Harry," said Weasley.

"I'll let you know as soon as I finish my research," said Draco.

Weasley opened the gates with a tap of his wand and the fire place blazed to life, emerald green flames danced a head higher then Draco.

"Go on," said Weasley and Draco walked in. he past through half a dozen crates and fireplaces before he landed at another fireplace with a gate around it. The guard stationed there opened it as Weasley landed next to him and a voice called out,

"Mind Healer Draco Malfoy and Auror Ronald Weasley visiting inmate Lucius Malfoy."

Weasley led Draco to an interrogating room and left him alone. Draco looked out the window to watch the water crash against the stone walls. Was he making the right decision? Seeing his father after four years? What would he say?

He didn't have time to figure out what to say when the door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in. The man looked different then as Draco remembered him. His face was dirty, as was the rest of him, and his clothes rumbled and torn, as if slept in for weeks at a time, and his hair was longer, greasy and lank. But he still held himself as if he was head of the richest family in Britain and looked at Draco straight in the eye.

"Draco," he said courteously.

"Hello, Lucius," said Draco, none too friendly.

"You could have the decency to call me "father"," said Lucius sitting down.

"I stopped calling you "father" after you agreed that I would be the Dark Lord's companion." Draco sat across from Lucius and glared at the man.

"From what I remember you turned it down."

"I had ever right to, even if you didn't agree." Indeed, Draco vividly remembered Lucius putting him under Cruciatus for near an hour before letting Draco go, if he could stand. It took the better part of Draco's will power to leave his father's study and walk to his bedroom, where he fainted on the floor for a day and a half.

"Why are you here, Draco," asked Lucius. "Surely it's not to reminisce on old times."

"No, I need you to tell me about the Nightmare Curse."

Lucius' eyes narrowed at the name of the curse. "I was hoping you knew better then to ask me about that," said Lucius. "Watching it was bad enough but to have to actually go through with it. If you're planning on using it…."

"I don't want to use it," hissed Draco. "I want to know if McGregor finished altering it to attack sporadically."

"You read my journal? Why?"

"I believe one of my patients is curse by it. What's the counter?"

"Who's been cursed?"

"Never you mind. What's the counter-curse? Did he finish the experiment?"

"I don't know if he finished it or not. Even so, there's no counter for it. It's not an Unforgettable for nothing."

"An Unforgettable," asked Draco. He'd never heard of them. Where they like Unforgivable?

"Curses meant to be forgotten for a reason. We're only taught the names, but not the incantation. The Nightmare Curse is one of them."

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" asked Draco shooting out of his chair and planting his hands on the table between them.

"You were only a babe when the Dark Lord disappeared the first time. I didn't think it would be a good idea to teach a child the Dark Arts when our doorstep was so closely watched."

"I haven't been a child for over ten years! Do you think me a child now?"

Lucius looked his son over once before turning away with a sigh. "No, clearly you're a Malfoy now. Malfoy's are survivors." Sighing again he looked at Draco. "It is hinted the Nightmare Curse attacks the mind. Therefore, you must _delve_ into the mind to unlock it." And standing up he went to the door, rapped twice, and the guard opened it for him. Lucius looked at his son once more.

"Good-bye, my son," he said. "For what it's worth, I do love you." And Lucius Malfoy walked out.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Imaginary

**Chapter 6: Imaginary-Evanescence**

Draco woke abruptly to Sissy shaking him awake on his couch in his office study.

"Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley wishes to speak to Master Malfoy," said Sissy.

Groaning Draco nodded an acknowledgement and the house-elf disappeared. After coming home and spending a respectable amount of time with Narcissa, Draco went back to his study to research what Lucius had told him and fell asleep on his couch.

Straightening his rumpled clothes and smoothing his hair as best as he could he tossed a bit of Floo into the fireplace.

"The Sanctuary," he ordered and Granger's head appeared.

"Oh, Malfoy, thank goodness," she said. "Harry is getting agitated."

Draco stared at her in surprise. "Agitated, why?"

"You didn't visit yesterday. He kept pointing at a picture of you he drew and I tried contacting you yesterday but you didn't answer. Ron told me you were at the Ministry doing research."

"I was…visiting a friend. He missed me?"

"Nearly tore the house down before we could calm him down. Your mother didn't answer either, but then we did get your office fire-place." Draco nodded. His mother never entered his office unless she needed something. "Are you all right, Malfoy? You look like you slept in your clothes."

"I did. I spent the night researching on a method that would help Potter."

Granger's eyes brightened. "Really? I would love to hear about it."

_'I'm sure you would.'_ Draco nodded. "Just allow me some time to get ready and I'll come over."

Granger smiled. "That's all right, Malfoy. Harry will be so glad to see you. He's been unresponsive all day." And she left.

Draco took great care in getting ready and went to the Sanctuary. As soon as he stepped through the fireplace he was latched onto by Potter. Smiling Draco wrapped his arms around the raven haired man and patted his back gently.

"Hey, Harry," he said. "Sorry I couldn't come over yesterday. I was researching on helping you." Potter just smiled at him. "So how are you today?" Still smiling Potter stepped back, spread his arms and spun in a happy gesture, the pointed at Draco "I'm happy to see you too."

"Oh, Malfoy," said Granger. "I see you've had a warm welcome. When I told him you were coming he sat in front of the fireplace and I went to the kitchen to make a snack. I hope he didn't barrel into you."

"Unfortunately," said Draco smiling. "I brought the book I wanted to discuss with you."

"All right. It's my day off today and Ron should be back soon."

Draco nodded and turned to the stair case where he heard a shout. "Mr. Ma'voy!"

Draco looked up and smiled at Evangeline ran down to greet him. "I think you should start calling me Draco," he said. "Mr. Malfoy is my father's name."

Evangeline giggled. "And where is your father Mr.…I mean, Dwaco?"

Draco hesitated. How was he supposed to tell a three year old that his father was a murderer? As he looked into her eyes he could help but notice they looked familiar.

"He's gone away," he said.

"Will you see him again?"

Draco looked at her. "Not for a while." Evangeline looked sadly back at him.

"Harry!"

Draco turned to see Potter holding his head and screaming. He was attempting to claw at his eyes if Granger wasn't holding his hands. He was pushing away from all physical contact.

"I don't get it," said Granger. "He was fine a moment ago. This had never happened before!"

"Could it be something he remembered?"

"I don't know!"

"Daddy," cried Evangeline. "Stop hurting youse'v!"

"Winky!"

The house-elf appeared and handed a Calming Draught to Granger but she couldn't stop Potter from struggling. "Harry, please stop. We're trying to help you."

"Daddy!"

"Harry," called Draco ducking under a flying arm to grab the man and clutch his arms to Potter's side. "It's me. Malfoy. You know me. You trust me. Now listen to me. No one's going to hurt you."

At Draco's words Potter stopped struggling and looked at the blonde with a far away expression. He didn't really seem to see Draco even if Potter was looking straight at him. When his attempts to be released ceased it gave Granger enough time to inject the potion in his arm.

"Mal…foy," Potter said softly before fainting.

"What did he say," asked Granger in surprise.

"He said….my name."

Granger didn't say anything as Draco carried the raven haired man back into his room and Evangeline stayed behind to tend to her father. Not a few minutes later Weasley returned from work and Granger told him what happened.

"First word he spoke in months," said Weasley haltingly, "and it's Malfoy's name?"

"Ron, I'm just happy he spoke at all," said Granger.

"What were you talking about before he started screaming," asked Weasley looking at Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Evangeline asked me about Lucius," he said. He saw both Granger and Weasley exchange a look. "What is it?"

"Probably nothing," said Granger. "Ron, Malfoy's found a procedure that may be able to help Harry."

Weasley shrugged and sat down next to his wife. "Let's hear it," he said.

"It's called Delving," said Draco. "It was originally developed for comatose patients, but never sealed out as a treatment due to invasion of privacy." He opened the book and handed it to Granger, who would better understand the procedure.

"What does it do," asked Weasley.

"It's a little like Legilimency," explained Draco, "but Medi-Healers who have described the experience as being as one with the patient. Unlike Legilimency, they don't look at the person's memories. They look into their minds; actually interact with the person inside their subconscious. But it's highly dangerous."

"Dangerous, how?" asked Granger looking up from the book.

"There is a chance that the procedure may not succeed at all, or I may be trapped with Potter in his own nightmares."

"I just wish I know what was hurting him," said Weasley.

"I believe I may have figured that out as well," said Draco. After a heavy sigh he continued. "It's called the Nightmare Curse, but others of renamed it as the Dementor's Curse."

"I've never heard of it," said Granger.

"It's not in any book," said Draco. "Every pure-blood had heard of them."

Granger looked at Weasley who was looking pale faced at the name of the curse.

"It's an Unforgettable," said Weasley. "Its incantation never taught but the spell never forgotten."

"What does it do," asked Granger.

"Exactly as the name entails," said Draco. "The victims would go into immediate autistic state and experience the worst experiences of their lives. Why Potter isn't a vegetable right now is beyond me." Draco ignored the growl from Weasley as he continued. "A man named Murtagh McGregor modified it to attack randomly till it completely over whelms the victim. From what I can see of Potter, it works."

"What's the counter-curse," asked Granger.

"There isn't one," said Weasley sadly.

Granger looked toward her husband to Draco and back again. Then she looked down at the passage she was reading in the book. Draco knew what she was thinking about. She wondered if the danger to the procedure was worth the risk.

"No," she said. "No."

"Hermione," cautioned Weasley.

"No, Ron," said Granger. "Think of how Harry would feel if Malfoy got stuck in his mind. We'd have two autistic men to look after. I will not risk it."

"But think how it could help Harry," said Weasley. "He was willing to do risky stuff if it meant the outcome could help people."

"In case you haven't noticed, Ron, _I'm not Harry_!"

"Aunt Minie? Uncle Ron?"

All three looked over to the door way and there stood Evangeline, her stormy grey eyes looking around nervously.

"Oh, Eva," said Granger, getting up and going to the girl. But Evangeline back away.

"I heard," she said. "You don't want to help Daddy."

"Of course I do, honey," said Granger. "But Mr. Malfoy's way…."

"Will it work," asked the three year old, tears running down her face. "Dwaco helps my daddy. Dwaco helps me. Why do you hate Dwaco so much?"

"Now, Eva, we didn't say that…." started Weasley but he was cut off.

"You not have to," she said. "I hear it the way you spake to him. You no like Dwaco! He made Daddy laugh and spake. Why can't you like him and have Dwaco help Daddy?"

"Eva," said Draco walking up and stood in front of the girl. "Your family and I….go a long way back before you and Harriet were born. We didn't like each other then and it's hard to work with someone you don't get along with."

"You hate Daddy too," she asked sniffling.

"At one time I did hate your father, but I saw that they were childish reasons and I am attempting to get over them. But I did promise you that I would help your father to the best of my ability and that's what I'm going to do."

Solemnly Evangeline nodded. "I believe you," she said and looked at her aunt and her uncle. "Please let him try."

Weasley and Granger looked at each other, as if conversing over what to do next. Finally Granger gave a heavy sigh.

"All right," she said. "What do we need to do?"

And so Draco made a list of items he needed. Evangeline went back to Potter's side with Harriet. Granger said some Muggle items may help in case of a long term treatment. Draco agreed.

"I ask one other thing," he said some time later. "I ask to be allowed to tell my mother, just my mother, who my patient is, in case the procedure proves to have failed and I became trapped in Potter's mind."

Both Weasleys looked at each other.

"We don't know," said Weasley after a while.

"She could tell the _Prophet_," said Granger.

"My mother isn't stupid enough to let slip what I have confided in her unless I ask her to," said Draco insulted.

Both Weasleys looked at each other and seemed to converse longer then usual on Draco's standards. He felt the intense battle of wills as each fought to win their silent argument. Finally Weasley sigh.

"Fine," he said. "But if she lets slip about Harry then I'll sue you."

"I have no doubt," said Draco.

After making sure the supplies were easily accessible without suspicion Draco stood up and went back up to Potter's room. Evangeline was standing over his bed, humming a song as she brushed his hair from his forehead, exploring the lightening shaped scar.

"Daddy is sleeping now," she said. "He always sleeps when I sing."

"You know how to sing?" asked Draco.

Evangeline nodded. "Aunt Minie taught me. So I can sing Daddy's lullaby, but I'm still learning." She closed her eyes sadly before looking at Draco. "Are you going to help Daddy?"

Draco nodded. "Soon. I will have to see my mother before I start."

"You know your mummy?" she asked. Draco nodded and she looked sadly at Potter. "I wish I knew my mummy. Daddy won't talk about her before he got sick."

"I'm sorry. I'll take you to visit my mother when this is over."

Evangeline looked at Draco in excitement as he made the statement. "Really," she said. "Can I, if Daddy says so?"

"Of course, and we'll bring your father with us. He and my mother would want to catch up."

Evangeline smiled and hugged Draco. Gently he picked her up and returned the hug.

_ 'At least I know where she got her touchy-feely side,'_ he thought. After setting Evangeline back to her father and he left so the two could spend time together. Walking downstairs he saw Granger and Weasley waiting for him by the fireplace.

"We can have supplies by tomorrow," said Granger. "I have an uncle who works in a hospital. He can help me."

Draco nodded. "All right. I'll be back tomorrow after I finish a few papers."

Both nodded and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was in the sitting room embroidering a gift for Mrs. Zabini garden party.

"Oh, Draco, you're back early," she said when he entered. "You usually spend a whole day with your new patient."

"I haven't seen you in a while," said Draco. "I missed you."

Narcissa looked at her son once and set her embroidery hoop down. "All right, Draco," she said crossing her arms. "What's wrong?"

Draco did his best to feint surprise. "What makes you thing something's wrong?" he asked.

"Draco, I have bore you, gave birth to you, and practically raised you. I know when you want to tell me something but don't know if you can." She turned serious keeping her turquoise eyes on her son. "So tell me what's wrong?"

Sighing Draco sat in the seat in front of Narcissa. "It's about my new patient," he said. "I've been allowed to tell you who he is, and his condition, but you have to promise not to discuss it with anyone. In a Wizard's Oath."

Narcissa looked at him in surprise. "Draco, I know we've shared our secrets before but none we had became this serious."

"It is necessary for this one, after I tell you you'll understand why."

Narcissa glared at Draco before nodding. "Very well. I'll play with your game. I, Narcissa Black-Malfoy swear to never tell a soul of Mind-Healer Draco Malfoy's patient for as long as I live." As she spoke the words the same white glow had surrounded Draco surrounded Narcissa and bound her to the oath. "Now can you tell me the big secret?"

"My patient's name is Harry Potter."

Narcissa looked at Draco at first like he was joking, then in surprise. "You're not joking," she said. "Or you wouldn't have made me swear the Oath. Do you know what his condition is?"

"Yes. I believe it's the Nightmare Curse."

Narcissa's face had become ghostly pale. "The Dementor's Curse. I had heard it was last used during the war."

Draco nodded. "I as well. I am currently attempting to bring Potter out of his delusions."

"But there is no counter for that curse!"

"I have a theory, that if I enter Potter's mind I may be able to bring him out."

"But you're no Legilimens."

"I didn't say I would use Legilimency."

Narcissa searched her son's face, looking for the answer, before finding it.

"You're _not_ going to Delve," she yelled.

"I have no choice, Mother," said Draco seriously. "I have an obligation to cure my patients any way I can. And I believe this is the only way."

"But you could be trapped in Potter's mind!"

"I know the consequences, Mother. Please, let me try. I believe I can do it." The look he gave Narcissa was so intense she cringed away from him. Sighing, Draco calmed his mind and emotions before he looked at his mother again, softer this time. "Please, Mother. He has a daughter."

"A daughter?"

"Evangeline. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Looks like him, except for her eyes."

Narcissa sighed and looked at her embroidery hoop. She knew what Draco was doing. He wanted Narcissa to pity Potter because she was also a parent, and she was a daughter. She knew what it was like to worry over a parent who was seriously ill and in deep trouble, and she knew what it was like being a parent and worrying about the health of your own child.

_ 'He's as manipulative as his father,'_ she thought. _'Maybe more.'_

"All right," she said. "You may try it."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Notes: In the next chapter Draco will Delve in Harry's mind. In there he'll meet two Original Characters. As I have stated in the beginning of chapter 1, Harry plays a minor role in this story, but he does play a small part. There will be Harry/Draco romance, and Draco/OC romance. If you wish to continue you are welcome to. If you wish to leave now, you may.**


	7. Summer Star

**Chapter 7: Natsuhibashi (Summer Star) - Naruto**

Draco couldn't sleep till late that night, nervous and a little scared about the next day. He woke late the next morning and was in no hurry in getting ready to leave. When he went to the dining room he saw Narcissa was seated in her chair and Stasis Charms on the food. She also had the look of lacking sleep.

"Couldn't sleep as well," he asked. Narcissa nodded as Draco sat across from her.

"I'm worried something will go wrong," she said.

"I am too. But I have to try, Mother."

"I understand. I just want you to be careful."

Both were silent during the meal. When they finished Draco kissed Narcissa good-bye and walked through the fire-place to the Sanctuary. The last thing he heard from Narcissa before the sound of fire engulfed his ears was, "I love you." Unlike his father who said it days before, he believed her.

He entered the Sanctuary and looked up to find Granger and Weasley waiting for him in front of the fire-place. Both looked somber and anxious.

"Is everything ready," he asked. Granger nodded. "All right. Let's go."

Both lead the Mind-Healer to Potter's room and Draco couldn't help but feel like a death march. Both Harriet and Evangeline had been taken to the Burrow earlier and would be staying there till the end of the procedure. When he entered Potter was as usual looking out the window towards the sky. When he heard the door open Potter turned and smiled as Draco walked into the room.

The room had transformed. It looked a bit more like a hospital room with two beds with soft white sheets. Two Muggle I.V. stands next to each bed and a potion filled with nutritional replacement was filled in the bags. Granger informed Draco she could fill several bags if she needed to.

"Harry," said Draco after Potter did his customary hug. "I want you to lie down on the bed and go to sleep in a while. Then you'll dream. There'll be nightmares at first, but I promise they'll go away soon. But I can only do it if you trust me. Do you trust me?"

Potter couldn't say anything. He just looked at Draco once, as if searching for a lie from the blonde, before going to the bed and laid down. He didn't close his eyes yet but he stayed perfectly still.

Draco nodded. "All right," he said turning to Granger and Weasley. "We'll both be put in a kind of coma. If we both don't wake up after a week consider the procedure smashed and pray for our peaceful deaths."

"I hope you are joking," said Weasley.

"Actually, I was being serious." Weasley sent a glare at Draco which the latter brushed off. "I hope you don't wish your best friend to live the rest of his life plagued by nightmares. The best you could hope for is a merciful death."

"And you call yourself a Healer!"

"Ron," said Granger softly. "Look."

She pointed at the door way and saw Evangeline standing in there. She was sooty and looked between the adults nervously.

"I…I want to tell Daddy night-night," she said.

At the sound of his daughter's voice Potter slowly sat up from his bed and opened his arms. Evangeline immediately ran into them and Potter held her. Draco heard a humming before the words.

"Love is a song that never ends," she sang. "Life may be swift and fleeting. Hope may die but love's beautiful music comes each day like the dawn. Love is a song that never ends. One single theme repeating. Like the voice of a heavenly choir, love's sweet music flows on."

As she sang Potter's eyes drooped and he fell back onto the bed. Weasley rearranged Potter back on the bed, gently placing the cover over him.

"He always falls asleep by that song," said Granger. "Sirius once told him it was because he was such a handful as a baby."

"I can imagine," said Draco and he went to Evangeline. "Evangeline, I know you love your father, and you take such good care of him, but it's my turn now. Go on back to your grandmother."

Evangeline nodded and walked out of the room, escorted by Granger to the fire-place. When she returned Draco laid on the second bed.

"Bring him back, Malfoy," said Weasley. Draco nodded and closed his eyes.

_ 'Exspositus Portus Spiritus,'_ (1) he thought and immediately he fell in the comatose state. He felt like something in his chest being pulled out of him and all he could see was color before he fell unconscious.

He first felt himself being shaken, but was so deeply asleep he didn't want to wake so he curled away from the touch. What woke him was the sharp kick in his back. Groaning he opened his eye to find a pair of vivid emerald green eyes looking down at him and a mane of wild ebony hair.

"H-Harry?"

"Well, you're half right, and since when were we on first name basis?"

Draco blinked in surprise. "Potter, why are you acting thing way?" He then realized what was happening and he sat up. "Wait, you're talking!"

"Of course I'm talking, and I'm not Harry."

"But you are him. At least you look like him." Indeed, the person in front of him was an exact replica of Potter, minus the glasses, but he looked to be fifteen years old in his school robes, and the scar was gone.

"That's because I'm…." The teenager stopped suddenly when a cold wind blew around them. It was then Draco noticed that they were in Hogwarts in front of the entrance doors.

"Why are we back in Hogwarts?" he asked.

"No time!" The Potter look-alike grabbed Draco and pulled him up. "We have to go."

"Go where?'

"Anywhere but here! Grab the kid!"

"The kid?" It was then Draco saw a small boy no older then five or six sitting against the front door. All he could see was the boy's black hair as he hugged his knees. Draco stood in amaze at the younger form of Potter.

"Come on!" yelled the teenager.

Not wanting to try the teenager's patience he picked up the boy. It was then he noticed the drop in temperature. When he woke the air around him felt like an unpleasantly hot summer day. Now it felt like the middle of winter.

"What's going on," asked Draco shifting the kid more comfortably on his hip.

"No time," said the teenager and grabbed Draco's hand. "Move!" And he lead Draco away from the doors at a fast run. Draco had to stumble to keep up. The kid clung to Draco's shoulders and buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck. He tried to look over his shoulder to see what they were running from but all he could see were shadows.

"What are we running from," he asked.

"Dementors," yelled the teenager and the boy whimpered. Draco's face paled and allowed the teenager to drag him to an empty class room. "Shut your mind."

Immediately Draco forced himself to think of nothing but darkness and clamped down on the fear that he always felt when he neared the Dementors. He felt the chill of the Dementors as the swept past. The teenager grabbed the door knob, even through he had locked the door when the entered. The boy cowered on the floor in the same position Draco first saw him. The cold numb feeling leaked from the door, as if the Dementors were floating in front of it. The door began to rattle and the teenager held it firmer and he boy curled into a tighter ball.

"Hold him," yelled the teenager.

"What?"

"Hold him. His fear's attracting the Dementors."

Draco went over to the kid and gently placed the boy on his lap. Immediately the boy wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and held him tight. Draco could feel the chill shiver of the fear the boy felt against his chest, but it gradually subsided. The rattling stopped and the coldness faded. Finally the teenager let go of the door knob and slide to the floor.

"Okay, now look, who-ever-you-are, you're going to tell me what the hell is going on," said Draco staring at the teenager.

"As you just saw, that was a Dementor."

"I know that! What I don't know is why there are two Potters!"

"Harry actually tried to answer that question some time ago."

Draco waited for among moment before he spoke. "And?"

The Potter look-alike shrugged. "He doesn't remember."

"How can Potter not remember? Who are you?"

"You know, I never really thought of a name, but being trapped in someone's mind nearly a decade get's a person thinking. You could say I'm Harry's Mr. Hyde to his Doctor Jekyll."

"Who?"

"It's a Muggle book. Just call me James Evans."

"James Evans?"

"After both of his parents, James Potter and Lily Evans. Duh."

"And his name," asked Draco indicating to the child in his arms.

"The Kid."

"He doesn't have a name!"

"I tried to give him one but he wouldn't respond to anything accept "kid." So don't blame me for trying."

"You said Potter doesn't remember. Why?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Evans putting up his hand in a stopping motion. "You can't be the only one getting answers. So let's do Twenty Questions."

"Twenty Questions?"

Evans rolled his eyes. "It's simple. You ask a question, I ask a question. The rest should be simple, for a Muggle." Evans gave him a devilish look.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the teenager. "Fine. What is your first question?"

"How did you get here?" asked Evans.

"I Delved."

"Delved?" Evan's face scrunched up in confused thought. "Never heard of it."

"Obviously, and I'm not explaining complicated matters to a fifteen year old child." Both glared at each other. "Okay, my question. Why are you both here? I expected to see Potter."

"Kid's been here since before I was." Evans indicated to the boy in Draco's arms. "I woke when Harry was in his fifth year of Hogwarts. At first there was pain, and then I was suddenly conscious. I was in the Headmaster's office. I didn't know how I knew where I was, but I knew. Merlin's mane, Dumbledore was talking and I could hear, but I couldn't respond. I couldn't. Then I heard myself speak, but I wasn't talking. It was then I knew I was a resident of someone else's mind. It wasn't long after when I found Kid. You wouldn't believe it, but he was a chatterbox.

"Together we wandered the corridors, learning about Harry's past. Sometimes I took control, sometimes Kid, but it was mostly Harry."

Evans sighed before continuing. "It took awhile, but I think I know why we exist. We're symbols. Aspects of Harry that never developed. As a child, Harry was never allowed to be a kid." He nodded his head to Kid. "And during the war, Harry was never allowed to be a teenager." He indicated to himself. "He cast out Kid as a boy in order to grow up. The same with me. And yet he never really grew up. People holding him back, withholding information from him because they believed he was too young. I was created in order to cope with these situations at the time, but I could do nothing. Harry had to grow up so fast that he caste me out too."

Evans sat on the floor and rested his head on the wall. "Your turn."

But Draco was thinking. Something Evans said sounded familiar. Duel identities. Draco had read about it somewhere. Shaking it off, he turned back to Evans.

"What happened to him," he asked looking down at Kid.

Evans sighed and rested his hands behind his head. "It was wicked, and not in the good sense. We couldn't run from the Dementors fast enough. Kid slipped down the stairs and right into the Dementors. I managed to save him, but he's been like this ever since. That was six months ago."

Both were silent. Draco looked down at the child in his arms, gently petting the ebony hair and gently drew a finger over the scarless forehead. What horror did this child see? Nightmares during stormy nights that kept him awake or childish terrors?

"What's your question," asked Evans. Draco looked in surprise at the teenager. He had forgotten the other boy was there. He looked around he empty classroom.

"Why Hogwarts? I had heard that some people's minds will make a building, but why the school? After the Final Battle I would think Potter wouldn't want to come back."

Evans smirked. "Hogwarts was always on his mind. It was the one place that felt like home. The one place where he wasn't hurt and found his first real friend. Dudley never allowed Harry to have friends."

"Yeah, I know. Granger told me about his childhood."

Both were silent.

"Why you," asked Evans. "I know you from Harry's memories, but why did you come?"

"Granger and Weasley hired me. I _am_ a Mind-Healer. It's my job."

Evans snorted a cough. "I'm sorry, but from what I know you're not exactly the first person I'd call if I needed help."

Draco's eyes narrowed in anger. "Well, _excuse_ me! Not everyone's a hero-in-training!"

Kid shifted at his raised voice and buried his head against Draco's chest, hugging him tighter. Evans looked at him in anger even more and dislodged the boy from Draco.

"If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all!" hissed Evans. Kid wrapped his arms around Evans and the teenager gently soothed the child. The scene was so like a father and a child that it was unnatural. Then he remembered what Evans told him a minute ago. They were together for so long and they only had each other. But it was more then parent and child, or brotherly love. They were the same person.

"Evangeline is fine, by the way," he said. Evans looked up in surprise.

"Evangeline? Oh, Eva. Harry's daughter. I haven't seen her in weeks. Too busy running."

"My question, who's her mother?"

Evans suddenly gripped Kid so tight the child squealed and tried to squirm away. Evans loosened his grip and looked away.

"Harry doesn't want anyone to know," said Evans.

"Why? You're Potter. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's Harry's business! And it's one of the memories I try to avoid." Evans stood up and carefully placed Kid in his back to carry easier. Kid wrapped his arms around Evans' neck. "We better move. It's not a good idea to stop in one place long."

He held out a hand and helped Draco up, then needed help from Draco when Kid's weight overbalanced him.

"Let's go," he said. With one hand on Kid's under Kid to keep him up and the other a hold of Draco Evans lead them out and ran down the corridor.

**To Be Continued**

**I know that the name "James Evans" is widely used in the Harry Potter universe but I wanted to write something symbolic to Harry that connected him with the teenager. With Kid, I ran out of ideas.**

**_'Exspositus Portus Spiritus,':_ Open a door to the soul.**


	8. I Stand Alone

**Chapter 8: I Stand Alone-Godsmack**

Draco lost count on how many hours they walked through the many corridors. Evans would let them rest for short periods at times, always keeping a look out for Dementors. He wouldn't allow Draco and Kid to rest for more then a few minutes before they had to move again.

"Can't you do magic," asked Draco, carrying Kid on his back. The child had fallen asleep a while ago and Draco was feeling tired as well. He didn't even know what time it was. What sky he could see was covered in grey storm clouds. Occasionally he would see a flash of lighting and heard the crash of thunder.

"You don't think I haven't tried," said Evans looking around a corner. After deeming it safe he continued to walk on. "I tried every wandless spell I know, but none worked. The Library wasn't much help either because it holds books on what Harry knows and he doesn't know how to defeat this."

"Have you tried hiding in a happy memory?"

Evans suddenly stopped, making Draco run into him. Draco looked at the teenager and saw he sad expression on Evans' face.

"Harry hid them to protect him from the Dementors."

"Where did he hide them?"

"I don't know."

They continued to walk for a couple more hours before Evans found a room to stay in. it was an empty class room. He pushed the desks against the door to keep the Dementors out in case the Dark Creatures came near.

"Go to sleep," he ordered Draco. "I'll keep watch."

"But what about you? Aren't you going to sleep?"

Evans chuckled and shook his head. "I haven't really slept in over a year. I have to watch out for the Dementors."

"You're being a hero again, Potter!"

"I told you, I'm not Harry! I'm James Evans."

"Well, you act so much like him it's hard to tell the difference. Both trying to be the hero. Well, stop being a hero for once. I'm here now so let me help!"

Evans shook his head and looked away. Grumbling under his breathe Draco set Kid on the floor and arranged him comfortably.

"Can't we go to the dormitories," asked Draco.

"Passwords change every time we try to enter. Ravenclaws easiest maybe. All you have to do is answer riddles, but the others are codewords and that's hardest. I've tried every password I could think up and they didn't open." They sat in silence for several minutes before Evans looked at Draco, his eyes oddly soft. "Get some rest. I will tell you if you talk in your sleep."

Draco felt his face heat up. "I don't talk in my sleep!" he said before he realized Evans was joking.

Evans threw his head back and laughed loudly. At first Draco stared in surprise at the teenager before smiling and laughing along. Both were laughing for several minutes before they heard a third younger voice giggling along with them. Both turned to find Kid with a wide smile on his face while lying on the floor, one hand pressed to his mouth to stifle the sound, his overly large clothes bunched around him. When Kid saw Draco and Evans look at him he hid his face behind his hands, but still looked at them through spread fingers. Draco and Evans laughed.

Sighing Evans leaned against the wall and rested an arm on a propped knees. "Damn. I haven't laughed like that since Hogwarts."

Smiling Draco crossed his arms and gave a mocking glare at Evans. "Guess I'm good for something," he said.

"Malfoy, you were good at a lot of things," said Evans. "And a good laugh was just one of them."

Draco's eyes sparkled slightly as he looked at Evans. "And how would you know what I was good at," asked Draco. "Were you watching me?"

Evans face turned red and he looked away. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I?" Both fell silent for a moment before Evans spoke again. "Get some sleep. Don't know when we'll need to move again."

Draco, sensing and end to the conversation, took off his robe, laid on the cold floor and drew the robe over his shoulders. Kid moved under the robe and curled up next to Draco, adding his body heat. Surprisingly Draco was immensely tired. Closing his eyes he willed his mind blank and slowed his breathing. Before he fell completely asleep he felt another robe drape over him, covering him and Kid from the chill air.

_ He laughed as he ran around the garden, the enchanted butterflies flying around him. The five year old smiled at his mother who had charmed the butterflies into existence to entertain her son. Her beautiful sun gold hair that he loved to ran his chubby hands through was held in an intricate bun at the top of her head. _

_ "Mummy," he said and ran to her. Narcissa swept her son into her arms and hugged him. _

_ "My dragon," she said hugging him close._

_ "Mummy, why am I not allowed off the grounds," he asked looking at his mother._

_ "Because it's not safe, sweetie," said Narcissa._

_ "Because of Muggles?"_

_ "No, Draco. There are worse things out there."_

_ "Like what, Mummy?"_

_ "Nightmares."_

_ Suddenly Narcissa disappeared and the garden died as the sky dimmed. He heard thunder in the distance as he looked around for his mother._

_ "Mummy? Mummy, where are you?"_

_ "You're a Malfoy, Draco." He turned around to find Lucius standing behind him. "Malfoy's depend on no one."_

_ He was a teenager now and glaring at his father. "Stay out of my life, Father," he yelled. "I don't want to be a Death Eater!"_

_ Lucius slapped him across the cheek. "You will become a Death Eater and will obey the Dark Lord or you and everyone you love will die!"_

_ "Draco!"_

_ He turned around to find his mother standing behind him._

_ "Mother!" he yelled and ran to her. But before he reached her a knife was thrown and hit Narcissa in the chest. She fell to the floor._

_ "MOTHER!"_

"Mother," called Draco jumping awake. Looking around he found himself in the empty classroom he had fallen asleep. Kid was still curled next to him and Evans was against the door, keeping the barricade tight against the door.

"What happened," asked Draco.

"The Dementors were outside," he said. "Something attracted them."

"I was dreaming. About my mother."

Evans looked at Draco before turned back to the door. "Yeah, that would attract them."

"Turned into a nightmare."

"That tends to happen."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Several hours. I usually wait for Kid to sleep himself out before moving again."

"Well, get some sleep yourself. I'll take over."

"Malfoy, I'm fine. I can go without sleep for a few days…."

"And it looks to me you went a few says too long. Damn it, Evans, you're not the only one here anymore to take care of Kid. I'm here to help Potter, and if that means helping you as well, then I will."

Evans sighed. Draco could tell he was deciding on whether or not to let Draco watch over them. Draco could see the tiredness in his eyes and almost wished he could will the teenager to sleep.

"All right," said Evans. "I'll go to sleep, but you will wake me up in two hours."

"Like I can tell time here," said Draco. Evans glared at Draco who smirked. "But I'll try." _'Yeah, right. This guy needs his sleep. And his damn hero complex.'_

Nodding Evans laid his head against the wall. Draco took the second robe off Kid and draped it over Evans. The teenager had already fallen asleep.

"Knew he needed sleep," said Draco and sat down to keep watch. Draco didn't know what time it was in the Hogwarts-mind, not being able to cast a Tempus spell and having left his watch over his bureau at home. He settled for letting Evans and Kid sleep for as long as they needed. Kid was still curled up on his lap and hardly shifted the whole time. He would mumble a little but other then that he didn't say a word.

Mid-morning was coming in before Draco realized he wasn't hungry or thirsty at all. He did read somewhere that the participants of the spell hadn't thought about nourishment through the entire experience and only slept when the patient did. Draco never really paid much attention to the experiences inside the soul, just the details over the spell itself. Now he wished he had paid more attention.

Kid groaned and shifted in his arms. One vibrant green eye opened before the other and looked at Draco. Toward the wall across from him Evans started waking up as well. He looked around first, as if assuring himself that he was in the same room he fell asleep in, and then looked at Draco.

"How long…."

"Several hours," said Draco with a smirk. If Draco had read his internal clock correctly through, Evans and Kid had been asleep for half the day.

Evans eyes narrowed as he glared at Draco. "How could you let me sleep that long?" he said.

"Because you needed it," said Draco. "You can walk around carrying Kid all around the place, but even the protecter needs rest. This isn't Hogwarts anymore, no matter how much it looks like it. Dumbledore isn't around anymore to save Harry's arse whenever he gets in trouble."

"I told you to wake me in two hours!"

"Your own fault for letting your guard down." Evans began to stammer an excuse but Draco just smirked. "Come on, admit it, Evans. You trust me. It's fine if you don't admit it, but I know you do."

"I _don't_ trust you!"

"Sure you don't." Draco set Kid on the floor and the boy resumed his usual position, except he looked right at Draco. "Kid trusts me."

"Kid's a _child_! He'll trust anybody!" Evan took a deep breathe, trying to reign in his anger. Draco smirked. Potter had an anger problem as well. They're more alike then they wanted to admit. "Besides, why should I trust you? You don't know anything about us? So why should we trust you?"

"Who else have you got?" asked Draco while moving the desks away from he door. When he looked back at Evans' angry face, he sighed. "Look, Evans, I know Potter didn't like me at school, and I didn't particularly like him at the time either, but trust, like respect, goes both ways. I trust you to take care of me and Kid, but you don't trust me in taking care of you. How is that fair? You needed sleep and I let you have it. I even prevented the Dementors from coming in once."

"The Dementors came? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were sleeping like a proverbial log. How was I supposed to wake you? You went without sleep for so long you broke down before your arse hit the floor. Face it. You need me."

"I _don't_ need you."

Draco smirked. "All right. Fine I'll leave you and let Potter waste away into an empty husk." With theatrical shrug he turned to walk out the door, but a tight grip on his robes stopped him. Looking down he saw Kid gripping tight to the edge of his robes, looking up at Draco with a frightened expression. He didn't want Draco to leave. Draco's face softened as he picked up the boy.

"You may not want me here, but Kid does, and so does Harry. Now I promised a girl out there that I'd get her father back. Now how about a little bit of cooperation? Technically she's your daughter too."

Evans' eyes flashed in anger but he nodded and headed toward the door. Draco only had enough time to switch Kid from his arms to his back before Evans' opened the door and they ran out.

They had been walking for a while in silence when a sudden cold feeling overtook them. All three looked behind them. They could see the shadow of a Dementor from around a corner.

"Run," yelled Evans, and Draco did. He switched Kid from his back to his arms to make him easier to carry.

Evans tugged Draco's arm and lead him to a closed door. As they neared it Kid started whimpering, shaking his head and tugged on Evans' cloak.

"Sorry, Kid," said Evans, "but we have no choice." And he threw open the door. As the doors closed Draco was overwhelmed by an image.

(_He was cleaning dishes at the sink, standing on a stool to reach the counter. His black hair reached almost to his shoulders and his glasses were crooked from so many times fixing them. His overly large shirt was rolled up to his elbows and he even had to use safety pins to keep them in place. His pants were rolled up as well and his belt had several new notches in it just to keep the pants from slipping down his hips. The rest of the family was watching a comedy program on the television._

_ A glass that he was cleaning broke and slit his thumb down its pad. It was a cheap glass that his uncle often buys and could easily break. He gasped when the glass slit his thumb and took it out of the soapy water before it stung. _

_ His uncle heard the breaking of the glass and his yelp. His uncle's round face was purple in anger as he rounded on his nephew. _

_ "Stupid, insolent boy," yelled his uncle. "I give you one simple task and you can't even do that right!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," he cried. "I'm sorry!"_

_ "You will be when I'm through with you! Come here!" And Vernon grabbed him by his ebony black hair, dragging him to the living room, and the hot poker. Too many times had his uncle used that piece of petal across is bottom, and he was so scared he started screaming, and something inside him snapped. _

_ He didn't know what happened, but his screams became high pitched shriek. Light bulbs, bowls and vases broke under the intense scream and even the windows began to ripple. All of his relatives had covered their ears. _

_ Vernon, finally having enough of the sound, drew back his fist and punched his nephew across the face. The boy's broken glasses flew off his face and slid across the floor._

_ "That's it," yelled his uncle. "I've had enough of you!" And Vernon grabbed him by the hair again, only this time dragged him to the cupboard under the stairs instead of to the hot poker. His uncle threw him onto the cot and locked the door. )_

The vision left Draco as quickly as it came and he stood in what was the Transfiguration class room. Kid was sitting on the floor with his head covered and Evans was slouched against the door, looking exhausted.

"I told you I try to avoid the memories," said Evans panting heavily.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Dragula

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book titles the _Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde_, _Frankenstein, or X-Men._ I make no money off of this story.**

**Chapter 9: Dragula-Rob Zombie**

They got out of the room as quickly as possible when the Dementors passed them. Evans had lead them to another abandoned classroom and waited for the Dementors to leave the area. Kid had become still after leaving the memory, hardly moving on his own free will and had distant looking eyes. He was more then scared of the memory. He was terrified.

Draco looked over at Evans. The teenager had slid down the door and had his eyes closed, breathing heavily. He looked as if he was getting an anxiety attack.

"It was his memory wasn't it?" asked Draco. "One of Potter's?"

Evans nodded. "Did you think it was a sob story?" he asked. "Everything Hermione told you?"

"Granger told me, but I thought…."

"Still thought that we got everything we wanted on a silver platter? No, we had to earn everything we got, even the status of Savior of the Wizarding World, at great cost, but no one paid more then we did."

"I understand now. I'm sorry."

Evans nodded and checked the corridors again. "All clear. Let's go."

Draco helped Kid up onto his back as Evans kept checking for Dementors before they left the classroom. As they walked around Draco noticed that Evans tended to avoid corridors that lead into towers and dead ends. Draco was surprised the teenager was still sane, much less thinking of hiding places while stuck in the same memories everyday. Even Kid, who had all but lost his ability to speak, was still trying to live after surviving an attack from the Dementors, wandless and magicless. Suddenly Draco never felt more respect then right then for Evans, Kid, and even Potter.

But something still nagged at Draco. He knew a bit about multi-personalities, but it was so rare for wizards that the subject hardly came up.

"Evans," called Draco. "What do you know about multiple personalities?"

"Not much," said Evans. "Harry did read about it once as a passing interest. That and alternate realities."

"Do you know where the information is?"

"The Library."

Draco blinked in surprise. "The Library?"

Evans chuckled. "This may be Harry's mind, but it's still Hogwarts. What's a school without a library? If you want information, go to the Library."

And they did. After setting Kid down with a children's book Potter must have read as a child, Draco and Evans looked over the shelves. Most were bare, but the rest were filled with books or papers Potter had read or written.

"Multiple realities. Multiplication. Multiple of Multiples," read Evans, going through the titles.

"Alter ego. Alternate dimension. Algebra," read Draco. "This was filed wrong."

"That usually happens when Harry tries to remember something," said Evans looking through a book.

"Algebra?"

"An argument with Hermione. Don't ask."

"Hey, what's this?" Draco pulled out a stack of papers, but Evans quickly grabbed it away from him and put it back on the shelf.

"It's nothing," said the teenager and with a glare that told Draco to leave it alone. Draco did, but not before reading the title.

_The Real Life of Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived_

They looked through every book and paper Harry had ever read or wrote, but still couldn't find anything.

"There's nothing here on multiple personality disorder," said Draco. "No unless you include _The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._" Draco placed the book back on the shelf.

"I was sure it was here," said Evans. "I was sure he read something on it and it wasn't _Frankenstein_."

"He doesn't read a lot, does he?" asked Draco looking at the empty rows of shelves.

"The Dursley's hardly gave him any books, and if they did it was one of Dudley's tatter old ones, or something he didn't want. And since Dudley read nothing but comic books back then and would die before giving them up…Well, you get the idea."

"Comic book?"

Evans held up a small paper book, no bigger then a magazine with a picture of a group of people fighting. On the cover it read _X-Men_.

"Wolverine was our favorite," said Evans putting the comic book back. "Hey, it could be in Ravenclaw tower!"

Kid looked up from the book he was reading.

"I thought you said the dormitories were password protected," asked Draco.

"No, that's the other dormitories. Ravenclaw just asks you questions. And since they are questions Harry knows the answers to, it should be easy." Kid shot up from his seat, slammed his fist on the table and glared at Evans. "Oh, yeah, and there's another memory there."

"Well, we'll come to that when we get there," said Draco. "But right now I need that information. It could be important."

Evans nodded. "Right. Don't know why you want it through."

"I'm a Mind-Healer. Every little bit of information on a person's psyche is helpful."

"Harry's gonna need to see a shrink after you've been in his head," said Evans picking up Kid and leading them out of the Library.

"Shrink?" asked Draco following. "Why does he need to shrink something?"

Evans looked at Draco first in surprise, and then laughed. Kid giggled against Evans' shoulder. Draco's face flushed in anger and glared at them.

"What's wrong with what I said," demanded Draco. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," said Evans. "I forgot you weren't raised by Muggles."

"Thankfully."

Evans shot Draco a look before continuing. "A shrink is a slang word Muggles call psychologists, Mind-Healers. They're also called counselors and therapists. They nicknamed them "shrinks" because that's what patients describe what they do to their mental and emotional problems. Only the process take years to get over, not a few sessions."

"It's sometimes that way with wizarding patients. Sometimes they put a barrier around something so big it takes years to break down." Draco smiled at the two alter egos. Somehow, making them laugh or smile made Draco feel complete. Like he did something right for a change. Especially Kid. The boy hadn't laughed in so long he had forgotten how.

_ "Well, laughter is one step closer to talking,'_ thought Draco and looked at Evans. James Evans was everything Harry Potter was as a teenager. Reckless, brave, calculating, and thinking of others before himself. Draco had tried to ignore the positive qualities Potter had while they were at school together and always looked for something to annoy the Gryffindor with. There was something about Potter that pulled Draco to him, like a rubber band stretched to it's limit and was about to snap, and Draco couldn't really figure out what it was. And now he felt the same pull to Potter's teenage alter ego. And he felt affection toward Kid as well.

Draco shook his head. What was wrong with him? He knew he liked men, but to fall for a fifteen year old boy, and Potter's alter ego at that? He must be desperate.

Draco knew he liked men over women when his affections to Pansy didn't go past friendship and all the prospective brides his father picked out didn't pique Draco's interest. So Draco went out with Blaise Zabini, then Theodore Nott, and a few other guys that caught Draco's attention, but none have been long lasting. He just couldn't find a guy who could compliment him, and he might have found one in Potter's subconscious?

"I must be out of my mind," mutter Draco under his breath.

"Did you say something," asked Evans, looking at Draco.

"Just thinking out loud," said Draco quickly, a slight blush on his face. "Sorry."

"That's all right. I could have used the noise. It's too quiet."

"Yes, it is."

They quietly walked through the halls and corridors. Several times Evans led them away from certain areas and Draco obediently followed, trusting the teenager's knowledge of his surroundings. They didn't stop till they came to a door with an eagle head knocker. Evans reached up and knocked the handle three times.

"Three questions," said the eagle head.

"Three?" asked Draco.

"It usually does more then one because Harry's not as smart as a Ravenclaw," said Evans and both looked at the eagle head as it recited the question.

"As I was going to St. Ives," quoted the eagle. "I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven sacks. Each sacks had seven cats. Each cat had seven kits. Kits, cats, sacks and wives, how many were going to St. Ives?"

"A riddle?" asked Draco.

"Looks like," said Evans. "A nursery rhyme, actually. A child's riddle, but one to make you think."

"Seven, seven, seven, seven, plus one," said Draco. "Fourteen, twenty-one, twenty-eight. Could the answer be twenty-eight?"

"That is incorrect," said the eagle head.

"Maybe we have to multiply," said Evans. "Forty-nine, three hundred forty-three, two thousand four hundred and one, sixteen thousand eight hundred and seven? Is that the answer?"

"Incorrect."

"That wasn't right either," said Draco. They were silent for several minutes thinking over the riddle. Draco couldn't answer it since it was a Muggle riddle and he was used to wizarding ones.

"Wait, wait a minute," said Evans. "I just thought of something. What if it's a trick question?"

"What does that mean?"

"The riddle introduces a person going to St. Ives. Then it adds the man, wives, sacks, cats, and kits. Seven of each. What if the question wanted you to think of those five things instead of the real answer to the question? What if only one person was going to St. Ives?"

"That's a lot of ifs."

"It's the best we've got." Evans turned to the eagle head knocker. "Is the answer one?"

"Correct," said the eagle head knocker and both sighed. "Second question. What's black and white and read all over?"

"What does _that_ mean," asked Draco. "What can be black and white and red all over?"

"Harry wasn't very good at this one," said Evans. "He never could figure out an animal or object that had all three of those problems at once."

"Black, white, and red," quoted Draco. "Red, red. Red is a color. Foxes are red, so are cardinals, and robins have red breasts."

"There are also red tailed hawks," suggested Evans. "And phoenixes."

"Tiger's are beige, so that doesn't count. Red, red, what else is red?"

"Harry read a book with a red cover once."

As Evans spoke something clicked in Draco's mind. "What did you say?" he asked.

"What? Harry read a book." Evans shrugged. "Nothing special."

"No, it is. You said 'read.'"

"The book cover was red. So what?"

"Not the color, the adjective. Potter _had_ _read_ a book."

"Of course," said Evans smacking his head. "They both sound the same aloud, but written down it's different. Black and white and read all over. Read as in _it was_ read. But what was read?"

"A book," asked Draco to the eagle head.

"Incorrect."

"A paper," asked Evans.

"Incorrect."

"A poster?" asked Draco.

"Incorrect."

"Of course!" said Evans. "A newspaper!"

"Correct."

"A newspaper?" asked Draco.

Evans shrugged. "It was the last thing I could think of."

"Third question. Why do hot dogs come in packages of ten and hot dog buns come in pages of eight."

"What?" said Draco. "That doesn't make sense."

"It's a logical question," said Evans. "Hermione said the best wizards can name every spell in existence but don't have one iota of logic. Through I don't know why he chose hot dogs."

"Can you figure it out?"

Evans laughed. "I'm good, but I'm not that good. God, I wish Hermione was here."

"Well, Granger isn't. Think!"

"I would if you weren't yelling at me!" said Evans with a glare. After Draco nodded and stepped aside did Evans begin to think. "Why do hot dogs come in packages of ten and hot dog buns in packages of eight? Well, it's not so you can buy more hot dogs. Why can't anything be easy?"

"Then the world would be perfect," said Draco.

Evan's head snapped up. "That's it!"

"What's it? What's with the sudden insight?"

"You're not the only one to have an epiphany. The answer is that the world isn't perfect, but no matter how much life throws at you, you'll always have a hot dog."

"A logical answer" said the eagle and the door opened.

"It seemed to be correct," said Draco. "No matter how preposterous it sounds."

"I have my moments," said Evans with a smirk. Both took a deep breath, Kid between them, holding each of their hands, and they walked through

_He was being thrown, hurled through a vast area. He could feel the familiar pull behind his navel identified by the cup he held was a Portkey and he and the boy next to him were intentionally pulled from their previous location to a new destination._

_ Just as suddenly as they were taken then they landed heavily onto the ground. He slowly got up, his injured leg almost giving away, and looked around. He was standing in an overgrown graveyard, tombstones cracked or broken. In front of him was a angel shaped statue on top of a headstone. Looking next to him he saw that his traveling partner was Cedric Diggory._

_ "Where are we," asked Cedric standing up._

_ "I don't know," he said. "But this is wrong. All wrong." Even then he had a strange feeling that they weren't alone. "Someone's here."_

_ "Wands out," said Cedric immediately taking charge. He was actually glad someone was instead of him. Both took out their wands._

_ A short hooded walked toward them carrying what appeared to be a wrapped bundle. A baby probably. _

_ His scar suddenly burned fiercely and he clutched at his head just as a rasping voice spoke._

_ "Kill the spare."_

_ "**NO**!" he yelled just as the Killing Curse was uttered. A green blast shot past him and hit Cedric, killing him right before his eyes._

Draco gasped when the memory released him and he staggered against the wall, Kid holding tightly to his hand and arm in fear, and Evans clutched his other sleeve to steady him. Both looked at him in fear, not fear of the memory but on how it would affect Draco. Draco was amazed and, in a way, happy that both personas was concerned about him. He softly squeezed Kid's hand and grasped Evans' arm, smiling at them both.

"I'm fine," he said. "I just didn't realize it would be this intense."

"It's one of Harry's worst memories," said Evans. "Just be lucky it wasn't Sirius' death. Book case is over there."

Draco looked over to the bookcase that covered one wall of the Ravenclaw Common Room. It looked like any other Common room, except for the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw. Draco ignored the details and went to the bookcase, looking through the titles and papers.

"Found it," said Evans a short time later. It was a fine white sheet of paper. "It's a computer print out."

"Computer," asked Draco.

"A box that allows you to store a large amount of information, with a special cable you can look up information as well."

Evans handed the print out to Draco and the blonde Mind-Healer read it.

_Dissociates Identity Disorder is a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a condition in which a single person displays distinct identities or personalities. The diagnosis requires that at least two or more personalities routinely take over the individual's behavior. Memory loss that goes beyond forgetfulness is common in DID victims. Earlier versions of the condition was named Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD). The condition is mostly confirmed in the United States of America._

_Many believe DID isn't a valid disorder and should be classified as a trauma disorder. The case for DID is hypothetically associated by a number of abuse that accurse during childhood. _

Draco finished reading and looked up at Evans.

"What does it say," asked the teenager.

"Evans, was Potter abused as a kid," asked Draco.

Evans face went red. "Of course he was. You saw the memory."

"I mean more then the occasional beating. Was he…."

"NO! And don't you ask that question, _ever_ again." Evans' face was red from anger. Draco nodded, allowing Evans to have his momentary outburst of bravery, but Draco, like any Slytherin, would find the truth.

**To Be Continued**

**For a great Harry Potter story on Multiple Personality Disorder read Lomonaaeren "Changing of the Guard." A great story by a great writer. The hot dog question came from "Bullet Proof Monk". It was logical and funny at the same time.**


	10. Lost Heaven

**Chapter 10: Lost Heaven-Full Metal Alchemist**

They rested some more a few hours later and Evans all but fought for the right to keep watch. Kid was still traumatized by the effect of the memory and refused to let go of both of his guardians' hands. He was even curled up between them as he slept, almost on both of their laps.

"Just wake me if there's trouble," said Evans sternly.

"I promise," said Draco. Evans settled beside him and a few minutes later fell asleep. Some time later his head fell onto Draco's shoulder, making the older man blush.

_ 'Think about something else,'_ he thought shaking his head. The motion caused Evans to groan and shift in his sleep. Draco sat rigid till the teenager was completely asleep again.

He reviewed what he had learned so far. How he wished he had a notebook and pen. He started to use Muggle office tools in his everyday work life so he wouldn't have to dip a quill in an ink well every few seconds. So far he had confirmed that the curse was the Nightmare Curse, also called the Dementor's Curse, and he had survived several of Potter's most unpleasant memories. But these memories were just the first step, not exactly worthy of the Dementor's Curse. Draco suspected that he would get to the worst later on.

Draco felt wetness on his shoulder and looked over to find Evans' eyes tearing up. A small hiccup could be heard when Evans breathed. He was crying in his sleep. Draco remembered doing something of the same sort when he dreamt of being alone.

"Evans? Evans, wake up," said Draco shaking the teenager. "James, wake up. You're dreaming."

Evans' eyes shot open, a few tears leaked out as he opened them and turned to Draco.

"Sorry," he said wiping his eyes. "Nightmare. Stupid thing to cry over, I know."

"On the contrary. I still cry in my sleep sometimes as well," said Draco.

"Harry hasn't cried in over sixteen years."

"You mean Potter hasn't cried since he was seven?"

Evans shrugged. "Harry didn't think much of it. He had nothing to cry about. His parents died when he was a baby and his relatives ignored him if he did cry, or beat him. Somehow, when he was little, he managed to shut down his pain receptors from emotional pain."

"Survival instinct," said Draco nodding.

"He hadn't cried since then, not even when Sirius and Dumbledore died."

"He took in the pain."

Evans nodded. They remained silent. Finally Draco went to sleep and had a nightmare as well. The Dark Lord glared down at him with blood red eyes. He saw his father in the corner of his eye and yelled for help as a wave of pain shot through his body. He screamed and cried as wave after wave of fiery pain burned through his nerves, unable to move. In the distance he heard a voice calling him.

"-co! Draco, wake up. It's all right."

"Mother," he said on the border of consciousness, blinking his eyes to clear them.

"You wish," said the voice and Draco turned to find Evans and Kid looking at down at him worriedly, through Evans did have a slight smirk on his face. "Nightmare again?"

"What else do you dream about in this god-forsaken place," snapped Draco getting up. "No offense."

Evans chuckled and even Kid managed a giggle. "None taken."

Draco frowned thoughtfully. "Did you call me 'Draco'?"

Evans looked away, but not before Draco saw the blush on his face. "Well, you called me 'James'."

Draco smirked. "Does that mean we're on a first name basis now?"

Evan's shrugged. "If you are."

Draco smiled at Evans, no, James, and held out his hand on impulse. James looked at him in surprise before reaching up and grasping it.

"Hi, I'm James Evans," he said.

"Draco Malfoy."

Kid squealed, which startled the two and grasped both their hands. James and Draco had to laugh at that. Draco picked Kid up and placed him on his back and James led them out of the room. They barely had gone up two levels when they felt the cold air. They were standing on the stair way, James carrying Kid and Draco behind them. Both looked around as Kid whimpered in James' shoulder.

"Where's it coming from," asked Draco.

"I don't know," said James.

Both men looked around the corridor to try and find out where the Dementors were. Draco knew when he heard the wheezing sound of the Dementor's breathing.

"They're in front of us," he yelled and started to run down. James followed behind. Draco managed to get a flight and a half down before he heard a yell and looked up to see James stuck in the sink step. Kid was trying to tug the older ego out.

"James," he yelled and ran back.

"No, go," yelled James. "Take Kid and go!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Draco shook his head. He wasn't going to abandon someone who needed him. Running back up the steps he grabbed James' hand and pulled, bracing himself on a step.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled James.

"Saving your life! Now shut up and help me get you out!"

Jams looked to protest again if not a second pair of hands joined Draco's both looked over to see Kid holding James' arm by the wrists. The boy had a frightened yet determined look on his face.

"You may not give a shit about me," said Draco glaring at the younger boy, "but you do care about Kid and I doubt you would leave him alone after I'm gone. Now help me. Hurry, they're coming."

James' look defiantly at Draco, but still set his foot on the lower step. Draco and Kid pulled as James' push till James' arms popped, but finally they pulled James out of the sink step. The action had an unfortunate side effect. As soon as James was pulled out of the step all three tumbled down the stairs. Draco landed first on his back, James landed on Draco and Kid landed on both of them.

"Kid, get off me," said James.

"James, your knee is in my liver," said Draco.

"Ow! Draco, you kicked me!"

"Where?"

"Private. Get off me!"

"You're on me!"

Kid had gotten off them by then but his baggy pant legs unrolled and he tripped over them, falling back down. He landed on James who landed right on Draco. Both cracked their heads together painfully and held their foreheads. When Draco opened his eyes he looked up into the most brilliant green eyes he'd ever seen. What made it worst was that James was looking back with the same look Draco had on his face. Both had blushed, surprised looks on their faces.

Draco felt a tugging and looked up to see Kid with Draco's robe sleeve in his hands, looking frightened at the stair case. Draco looked toward the stairs and saw the robes of a Dementor float into view.

"Move," he yelled picking Kid up and grabbing James' hand. He led them toward the Charms classroom.

"No," yelled James tugging away. "Draco, you don't want to go in there!"

"It's either there or a Dementor's gullet! Come on!" And he pulled James inside. Draco no sooner closed the door when the memory overwhelmed him.

_He laughed as his fiancée finished the joke she told. She laughed along with him, her vibrant red hair like fire in the light from the fireplace. Her bright hazel eyes shone as she looked at him. He had never loved her more then at that moment. She was his fiancée, his lover, friend, and confidant. He revealed to her secrets he hadn't revealed to anyone else. When he told her that he was interested in both men and women she questioned him thoroughly till she was satisfied, and even then watched him like a hawk for months around men. It took him a few months before he told his friends. One was ecstatic that he told them, the other was nervous for weeks afterward. Only when he reassured his best friend that he had no interest in the red-haired man from the beginning that his friend calmed down. Since then it was like old times. _

_ "I'll make some tea," she said, kissing him, then getting up and went to the kitchen. "So how's Ron? I haven't seen him since he started working at Wheezes."_

_ "He's doing all right," he said. "He's still studying for the Auror entrance exams."_

_ "I heard Amelia Bones would let you in without the exams." She grinned around the door. "But I know you won't."_

_ "I hope not. I don't want any special treatment."_

_ "Harry, you're Harry Potter. You're going to get special treatment all your life."_

_ "Which is why I have you , and Ron and Hermione, and the rest of my friends."_

_ "Especially me."_

_ "Especially you." _

_ The next few moments were a deafening blur. He was thrown across the room by a thunderous explosion and he heard his fiancée's agonizing scream. All he could hear was a ringing and his head was dizzy. He shook his head to clear it and he felt the heat around him. He looked around to see the fire spread to the living room. _

_ "Ginny? Ginny?"_

_ "Master Potter, sir," yelled a wrinkled house-elf. "Master Potter must leave." The elf clutched a necklace around his neck like a life line._

_ "Not without Ginny!" And he ran into the inferno. "Go get Ron!"_

_ He cast a Bubble Head Charm to keep his air clean and tried to put out the fire as he ran toward his fiancée. He found her on the floor, her robes severely burnt and her hair still on fire. He quickly put out the flames around her and turned her over. One side of her face was severely burn and ash clung to her. What scared him was that she appeared to not be breathing. He felt her neck for a pulse and his breathe caught when he couldn't find one. _

_ "Ginny? Ginny? GINNY!"_

_ "Don't bother with her, Potter," said a voice. "If she was a true pure-blood she would have dodged the curse before the blast." _

_ He looked up and through the fire and smoke he saw a sheer of silvery blonde hair. _

_ "Malfoy? Why?"_

_ "If you're thinking of my son then you have the wrong member of the family. As to why, your victory felled my family. We are registered as traitors. We're ridiculed everywhere we go. And it's your entire fault!"_

_ "Lucius? It wasn't my fault. You're the one who chose the wrong side."_

_ "You've disgraced me and now you'll pay for it!" And then he was thrown across the room and he blacked out._

Draco come out of the vision with a gasp and staggered away. A whimper caught his attention and looked over to see Kid cowering in a corner. A short way away James sat against the wall, head down and arms propped on his knees.

"Ron arrived a few minutes after with Damage Control wizards," he said. "But it was too late. We were gone and Ginny….Ginny was dead." Jams held his head in his hands. Draco could tell he was trying not to cry, and it was working. Draco didn't see one tear in the teenager's eyes. "He kidnapped us, and tortured us."

"Why?" asked Draco. "Why would he do it?"

"Because he was deranged!" yelled James, eyes flashing with anger as glared at Draco. "He blames us for his problems, through we tried to help your family. We tried to get your family back into status and Lucius blamed us!"

"What makes you thing we need your help," yelled back Draco. "We would have gotten back into place on our own! Who ever said we needed your help?"

"Because it was our fault!" yelled James, jumping to his feet. "You remember the ending of the war. Muggle-borns wanted the pure-bloods to be hung on the streets of Diagon Alley. Some even fought back! People were hurt, and when questioned they said it was for Harry Potter. To protect Harry Potter. It was our fault, and Lucius had every right to be mad, but the way he went about it was wrong, and that's why Harry pressed charges."

"That's why father has a life sentence in Azkaban," asked Draco, his anger now abated. It would make sense. Kidnap the Savior of the wizarding world and you'd instantly go to jail.

"Not just that," said James, sitting on a chair.

"Oh, of course. Kidnapping was bad enough. Intent to kill is even better."

"It's not funny, Malfoy," said James, reverting back to last name basis. "It's worse then you think. He scarred Harry. For life."

"What do you mean," asked Draco, intent on getting answers.

James' eyes narrowed and he glared at Draco, as if daring him to continue with the questioning.

"It's nothing," he said.

But Draco wasn't fazed by the glare. He had faced a lot worse during the war.

"Tell me, Evans."

"Leave it alone." James had gotten up and started walking around the room. Draco could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check, but Draco was as stubborn as James, or Potter.

"I have the right to know…."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" And James slammed his fist on a desk in anger. The old wood bent with an audible crack and splinters dug into James' hand. Draco jumped back, but not from the yell, but from the powerful blast of anger that was directed at him. If he didn't know better he swore there was magic behind the blow.

Draco looked at the teenager and saw James blink away the tears that threatened to flow. Whatever had happened to Potter, it had scared not only the adult, but teenager and child as well. Kid, only whimpered when he was scared, James was trying to be strong for Kid, and Potter, he refused to cry. All three were different versions of Potter. Different stages in his life. Child, teenager, and adult.

"You told me you didn't cry as a boy, I understand that, but why won't you cry now?"

"I told you. I haven't cried in so long I've forgotten how."

"That's not the reason. Tell the truth."

"That is the truth."

"No it's not." Both were silent till Draco sighed. "I'm here to help, all right. Tell me what's wrong and I'll help."

James glared before answering. "Crying just gets you nowhere. Crying is for children who want to be held and told everything will be all right. But everything's never all right."

"That's your uncle talking," said Draco with a smirk.

"It's the truth!" yelled James.

All Draco could do was smirk. "And the truth shall set you free." His smirk turned into a disapproving frown. "But you'll have to cry sometime. It isn't wrong to cry, young or old. It's a way to relieve pain and show happiness. It isn't a burden. It's a gift. It'll hurt at first, but you'll feel better in the end."

James scoffed. "Saved your psycho babble for someone who cares."

Draco's smirk returned. "I thought I just did."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Scum of the Earth

**Chapter 11: Scum of the Earth- Rob Zombie**

For the next several days, or hours, Draco couldn't keep track of the time, James was irritated every time Draco was around, and since they were together all the time, James was irritated often. Draco was a little annoyed that James avoided him, but he was used to the patients being irritated, either at him or something else. Draco was angry through, but not at James. At his father, Lucius.

He understood why Lucius had gone through with it, but Draco believed they would be able to re-earn their respect if they had worked at it, and to be in favor with the Savior of the Wizarding World would give them enough fame to last a lifetime. But the kidnapping Harry Potter, Lucius would have made the Malfoy names none-existent.

Draco remembered reading the newspaper saying Lucius had been put in jail under the evidence of murder and torture. Draco didn't know if the accusations were true and Lucius wouldn't answer any of his questions. Narcissa had begged every politician she knew to set Lucius free. She even asked a contact of hers who owed her a favor, but even he couldn't free Lucius. In fact, Draco remembered her looking pale and sickly after seeing her contact. Draco tried to get her tell him who her contact was but she promised she wouldn't tell. Draco never pushed the subject and Narcissa never was the same after that.

But now to learn that the crime was murdering a pure-blood and kidnapping Harry Potter? That put a different perspective on things. If the public found out Harry Potter had been kidnapped and tortured, the Muggle-borns would have wanted retribution and the pure-bloods would have wanted convincing evidence on the matter and an appeal. It would have issued a whole new war. And Potter probably knew that.

Draco looked up at James as the teenager was pacing the corridor they were resting at. He would go to one corner, look around, then walk to the other and do the same thing. The action was a little annoying.

"James, will you stop," said Draco. "You're making me dizzy."

James glared at Draco before sitting down.

"He knew, didn't he," asked Draco. "Potter knew another war would have broken out if the real crime had been posted."

James nodded, looked away from Draco. "Harry was the only person keeping the peace between pure-bloods and Muggle-borns. Some Muggle-borns did return to the Muggle world but they felt better knowing Harry Potter was out there and trying to repair the damage done. The fact that Harry was untouchable gave them courage to go out at night. He was their hero."

"And heroes don't get kidnapped."

James nodded. They got up and started walking again. Both were silent as they walked down the corridor. They had been walking for a few hours before the cold wind started up again.

"There are more then one," said James. "We'll have to split up."

"Split up," asked Draco in confused surprise. "We can't. It's too dangerous."

"We'll meet back at the dudgeons."

"But the dungeons hold Harry's worst memories. We can't go there. James!" The teenager didn't listen to Draco and ran down the opposite direction.

"Take care of Kid!" James yelled and turned a corner.

Draco looked down at the child, holding tightly to the Mind-Healer's hand, frightened but with such a trusting expression. Harry Potter would have never trusted Draco as Kid does now. Potter would have done what James did, ran off to draw the Dementors away. Kid was a scared six year old child who didn't know what a Dementor was. He probably thought they were the monsters that haunted his nightmares come to life.

Draco knelt down and looked Kid in the eye.

"They won't hurt you," He said. "I won't let them."

Kid managed a small smile and threw his arm around Draco's neck. Draco hugged him gently at first, then picked him up, and carried him down the corridor. He stopped outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts room class room and debated on whether or not to open it. He knew the main class rooms held Potter's most terrifying memories. The dudgeons held the worst.

Taking a deep breathe, he opened the door, rushed in, and closed it as the memory invaded his mind.

_ He watched as the two animals fought, the werewolf and the dog, as he tried to protect his two friends. Snape was unconscious next to them. He was watching in fear as both friends fought, one taken over by savage animal instinct and the other out of protection for the teenagers. He could help but felt that he was forgetting something important. _

_ A movement caught the corner of his eye and he looked over to find a shabby balding rat face man inch toward his friend's wand._

_ "Hermione, Wormtail!"_

_ But it was too late. Wormtail had grabbed Hermione's wand and neutralized the spell keeping him from transforming. With a meticulous grin he changed into a rat and scurried away. _

_ "No!" He yelled and tried to follow the rat but a howl made him stop in his tracks. The black dog had been badly hurt by the werewolf, luckily chased away, and when painfully limping away. "Sirius!"_

_ He was torn in two. He wanted to get his injured friend to the school, but he also had to see if his godfather was all right. A second yelp made his decision. He ran toward the sound. _

_ "Sirius," he called. He ran toward the sound that seemed to have been coming from the lake. The air grew cold, but he didn't notice. He had to get to Sirius._

_ Only when the yelping stop did his breath catch in his throat._

_ "No. No!" He almost slid the rest of the way to the lakeshore. Sirius was back as a human and was holding his head between his hands. It was then he looked up, and saw why. Up in the black sky, silhouetted by the light of the full moon, were Dementors, hundred of them. _

_ "No," he yelled, pulling out his wand. "You're not getting him! You're never getting him!" Concentrating as hard as he could on a happy memory, he pointing his wand at the Dark Creatures. "**Expecto Patronum**!"_

_ He tried the spell a few times, and even managed a weak shield, but the Dementors broke through. He felt the air around him grow cold and his eyes started to darken. His last vision was of the Dementors advancing toward him._

Draco was thrown out of the vision with a gasp. Next to him Kid was shaking. The memory and the Dementor advancing them didn't help to calm the child down. The small boy was clutching Draco's robes and was crying, whimpering against the blonde. He searched his memory for the spell he saw in the vision. It was the Patronus Charm. High grade complicated magic. He saw Potter use it during their O.W.L.s, and Potter looked to be thirteen in the memory so for him to watch it at that early age was remarkable. When his father used the charm, the Patronus was solid; a snake. Draco had tried to learn it, but only managed a weak shield.

'_But if Potter could learn it once, he can still use it.'_

"Kid, I want you to say a spell with me. Do you remember some of Harry's happy memories?" Kid nodded. "I want you to think of the happiest one you can find, focus on it, and while you're doing that I want you to say _Expecto_ _Patronum_. Can you do that?" Kid shook his head and clutched Draco. "I'll be right here with you. I'll even say it with you. Are you ready?"

Kid nodded closed is eyes and started muttering the incantation. Draco kept his eye on Kid while saying the chant with him aloud; focusing vividly on the memory of the picnic he had with his mother last year. It had been a bright day in early spring. The flowers in the garden and his mother had been the happiest he had seen her in a long time.

"_Expecto_ _Patronum_. _Expecto_ _Patronum_."

The chant was being shouted, but not by Draco. Kid was saying the chant aloud. Kid was talking! And not only that. Kid was glowing white and was warm to the touch. A happy feeling come over Draco and washed away the sadness created by the Dementors. Looking at his hand, Draco saw he was glowing as well. Kid was creating a Patronus shield around them to protect them from the Dementors.

When the Dementors passed Kid slumped to the ground, exhausted from his feat of magic.

"That was great, Kid," he said and Kid smiled sleepily at him. "You scared them away."

Kid's grin grew and gave Draco an energetic hug. Draco returned it and picked the boy up. Kid yawned and snuggled against the blonde.

"Let's say we go find James. What do you say?"

Kid smiled and threw his arms in a "hurrah" gesture. Draco smiled and walked out of the room, singing a song as he did so Kid could sleep.

"Love is a song that never ends. Life may be swift and fleeting. Hope may die but love's beautiful music comes each day like the dawn.

"Love is a song that never ends. One single theme repeating. Like the voice of a heavenly choir, love's sweet music flows on."

In his arms, Kid slept a small smile on his face.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 12: Beautiful Disaster-Kelly Clarkson**

Draco carried the sleeping child down to the dudgeons after some dodging and u-turns. Kid had been asleep for a while after summoning up the magic to shield both him and Draco from the Dementors. So far nothing big had happened since they left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They didn't run into any Dementors and they didn't see James either.

As he walked down the corridors he realized he didn't know which room in the dudgeons James wanted him to meet. There were more then fifty rooms. So following his instincts his feet followed the path they knew best. He went to the Potions classroom.

He stopped just outside the door. Should he go inside? James had said the classrooms and the dormitories held Potter's worst memories. Draco felt a cold wind stirring his robes and didn't give it a second thought.

_ 'I'm just lucky Kid's asleep,'_ he thought, opened the door and walked in. He only had enough time to close the door before the memory came to him.

_ He was running, running away from the people who would hurt him, clutching the glass sphere that held the prophecy against his chest. His friends were with him as they tried to keep the masked figures at bay. They past a lot of rooms before they were forced to stop at the veiled room._

_ "Give us the prophecy, Potter," said a man with long blonde hair. _

_ "I won't let you have it, Malfoy," he said clutching the sphere. Lucius held out his wand and pointed it at him, but before a spell could be fire a fist connected with Lucius' temple. _

_ "Stay away from my godson," said his godfather._

_ "Sirius," he said happily. _

_ Sirius smiled at him. "Having fun, Harry?" he asked. "But I'm afraid you have to go."_

_ "No, I want to stay with you!"_

_ "Harry, you've done wonderfully, but you have to go!"_

_ A movement behind Sirius caught his eye. "Sirius, look out!"_

_ Sirius threw him down and the curse flew past them. Sirius raised his wand at the Death Eater. The Death Eater flung the curse away and Sirius walked over to meet him in battle. _

_ He took the time to look around. A young witch with shocking violet hair fought a woman with wild mousy hair and a high pitch laugh. A wizard with shabby robes fought another Death Eater nearby. A man who had a gnarled walking stick was battle two at once. _

"_Harry, get the others and get out of here!" yelled the wizard in shabby robes. He nodded and ran toward the others, the prophecy clutched in his hand. He was halfway up the stairs when he was grabbed forcefully from behind. _

_ "Harry," called a boy with sandy hair and a bloody nose._

_ "Give me the prophecy, Potter," growled the Death Eater in his ear. _

_ "Neville!" he yelled and threw the sphere to his friend. Neville missed the catch by tripping on the step and the sphere smashed on the stones. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater. _

_ "**Petrificus Totalus**!" he said and the Death Eater froze. Wiggling out of his grip he turned to Neville. "Neville…"_

_ "Harry, I'm sorry. I'm just so clumsy!"_

_ "Neville, it's okay."_

_ He heard laughter and turned to find Sirius locked in battle with the wild woman._

_ "Is that the best you can do," said Sirius laughing back at her._

_ "**Avada Kadavra**!" yelled the woman and a jet green curse flew at Sirius, hitting him in the chest. It seemed to take forever for Sirius to fall into the veil behind him and disappear._

"_SIRIUS!"_

"Draco!"

The hand that clamped on his shoulder brought him out of the vision and he turned to the worried eyes of James. Kid was still atop the bench James moved him to, clutching his knees and hid his head in his arms. By the look of James' face, he had just finished viewing the memory as well and was trying to keep his emotions in check, but Draco could see the sad frightened look in his eyes.

"Are you all right," asked James.

Draco nodded. "I'm all right. That was intense."

"That's one of Harry's most powerful memories," said James. "He was very close to Sirius and was devastated when he died." James sighed and crossed his arms. "I thought I told you to meet me in the dudgeons."

"I am in the dudgeons."

"I meant the entrance, not the class room." He sighed again and smiled. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Draco smirked. "Do you mean Kid or me?"

"Both," said James and somehow that made Draco's chest tighten. "Well, Kid can't take care of himself and you're not familiar with Harry's mind."

Draco's smirk broadened. "You were worried about me," he said. James' face became the fiercest shade of red.

"Was not!"

Draco laughed. "Was so! Making those Dementors come after you, always protecting us. Worrying over me. If I didn't know better, I'd say you cared about me."

If a face could become any more redder, James' face exceeded that. "Of course I care about what happens to you. If a Dementor got you, you'd be stuck here forever." James looked away. "And I don't want that to happen."

Draco continued to smirk, but didn't push the issue. "Kid spoke."

James turned to Draco in surprise, his face no longer red. "He did?" asked James and turned to his counterpart.

"He said a spell with me," said Draco. He went over and moved a strand of hair from Kid's face gently. The boy looked up at him and smiled. "I heard him. He hasn't spoken since."

James smiled. "It's a start. He hasn't spoken for so long I almost went crazy from hearing my own voice." James frowned as he thought. "But we can't do magic here. I've tried."

"Maybe you need a reason to use it. Or a great need. Either way, Kid managed a Patronus."

"A Patronus? That's powerful magic!"

"I know, but somehow he managed to shield us from the Dementors." And Draco looked proudly at Kid, and expression on his face James couldn't explain.

"You care for him, don't you" asked James and Draco nodded. He didn't know how or why, but he felt kinship to both personas. With James he felt closer. When he looked at the teenager he could see the fear and pain in his eyes and the weight on his shoulders. Draco knew James was the one keeping Potter from going completely crazy.

"Good," said James, "cause if you didn't I would have had to kill you." And he smiled at Draco through the joke. Draco smiled back before looking serious.

"I care about you too," he said, lifting a strand off James' face and tracing the spot where the scar would be. James jerked away, but didn't move.

"What about Harry?" asked James with and equally serious look. "Do you care about him too?"

Draco thought for a moment. Did he care for Potter? He had just learned more about the ex-Gryffindor then he wanted and a lot he didn't. He even learned Potter's life was more then he had been lead to believe and he still managed to not hate everyone around him. Potter had even begged his forgiveness for past mistakes. Draco had always been taught that compassion and mercy were a weakness that he must never show anyone because he would never get any in return. But Potter, through James, inside and out, protected him and helped his family. Potter went out of his way to help Draco, and for some reason that connected him to Potter.

"Yes, James," said Draco. "I care about Harry. Very much,"

James smiled, went to pick up Kid, and opened the door. "We better get going," he said. "Death memories always attracts them faster."

Draco nodded and they headed out. They had been walking for a half hour before Kid woke up again. He was happy to see James again and expressed it by hanging onto the teenager's neck. Draco felt a little jealous about it, either because James was carrying Kid or because Kid wanted to be with James. He couldn't tell but he was content to walking beside them. He wasn't a pedophile, that he knew. He held nothing but brotherly love toward Kid. James on the other hand….

_ 'Head out of the gutter,_' he thought before turning to James. "Oh, by the way, Evans," he said, "if you run off like that again, I'll hurt you."

James laughed. "Oh, I'm shaking in my sneakers, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Hey, I've been busy for the past six years. While Harry's been hiding, I've been learning ways to protect me and my mother. It hasn't been easy on her. There's still the occasional attack on our house, but nothing serious"

"I'm sorry, Draco. We tried to make things right while Harry was sane, we really did."

"I know, and it's fine. I don't blame Harry. I blame Murtagh McGregor."

"Is he the one? The one who cursed Harry?"

Draco nodded. "He found an Unforgettable during the year of the Final Battle."

"What's an Unforgettable? Are they like Unfogivables?"

Draco chuckled. "I keep forgetting you were raised in the Muggle World. An Unforgettable is something all pure-bloods learn. It's a spell where the names are never forgotten but the incantation never taught. Murtagh McGregor found the incantation to one of them. It was call the Nightmare Curse, later renamed the Dementors Curse. You can see why."

James' eyes flared. "Remind me to thank him."

"No need. He died a few months after he cursed Harry. Auror raid."

"Then I should thank them." James gave Draco a sarcastic grin that Draco returned affectionately. Draco turned away to hide the blush on his face. They had only been wondering for a half hour when they felt the heart freezing cold.

"They're active today," said James. Kid clutched the older boy's robes.

"I'll lead them off," said Draco, turning a corner.

"Draco…"

"Hey, even I'm allowed to be a Gryffindor every once in a while," said Draco with a smile.

James returned it with a thoughtful look. "Sometimes we are Sorted too soon," he said, then looked up at Draco. "But you're very much a Slytherin."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Meet up in the Great Hall?"

James hesitated before nodding. Draco nodded as well and ran down the corridor.

"Draco, wait!" Draco turned to look at James, who blushed as Draco looked at him. "B-be careful."

Draco smiled at him. "You too." And he ran down the hall. He ran down corridors and up and down stairs. He used every nook and cranny he knew to try and outwit the Dementors, but they seemed to always find him.

It wasn't long before he was running up stairs as the Dementors closed in on him. His foot slipped and he rolled down the stairs toward the Dementors. He landed on the bottom and stared into he veiled face of the nightmarish creature.

_ He had been kept in the cellar for a while, the door only opened either for food and water or to take away his waste. There was no light to see by, but his eyes got used to the dark a long time ago and cringed at the light whenever the trap door opened. His hair was matted and dirty, as was the rest of him. The school clothes he had on when he was thrown in there were torn and ripped. He had taken his cloak off to use as a blanket at night and wrapped himself with it during the day. He long ago gave up on the thought of mercy as their "Lord" was supposedly well known for._

_ He shivered as another chill pass through him and hugged his cloak tighter. If he had been in the same cell as Ollivander then at lest he'd have someone to talk with, but then it wouldn't be solitary confinement. When he had came back with Snape, the Dark Lord wasn't happy that he hadn't finished the job himself. But there was something else the Dark Lord was angry about. He was very good at finding out hidden meanings and lies. It was almost like Voldemort didn't **expect** him to return._

_ "He wanted me to die," he muttered. "He wanted a member of the Phoenix Order to kill me." Growling he stood up looking up at the ceiling. "You tried to kill me! You wanted me to die! Why? **WHY**?" _

_ He tried to think over the event prior to his ignition into the Death Eater ranks. They had told him he'd get revenge for what happened to his father. Lucius had failed a few weeks prior at the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. He was supposed to get an orb for the Dark Lord and failed._

_ Wait. That was it. His father had failed. _

_ "My death would have punished my father," he said in realization. "Is that it? You were punishing my **father**? Well, screw you, you bastard! I survived my father, I survived the Order of the Phoenix, and I will survive you! I'll play your game by **my** rules! I'll outlive you, curse your name and spit on your grave! You cannot kill me! I will not let you kill me!"_

_ He was screaming at the top of his lungs. He knew he was. Screaming, pounding the floor, the wall, taking his anger out any way he could since the man he was angry at wasn't present. He pounded the walls till he felt a sharp **crack** in his wrist. He cried out and clutched his wrist, not too hard, afraid it might break further. Sinking to the ground he clutched his wrist and sobbed. He hadn't cried since he was a child, since his father told him Malfoy's never cry, never show emotion over the slightest thing. He held his father in the highest regard so he tried to emulate Lucius. He wanted to be like his father, in the most obsessed way. He had failed. _

_ The door to the cellar opened and he flinched away from the bright light. _

_ "Come on, you maggot," growled a voice that he recognized as Amycus Carrow. "Get outta there."_

_ He knew better then to anger the Carrow siblings. Slowly he got up from the cellar, holding his wrist close to his chest and kept his head down from the bright light and stood apart from the brother and sister. _

_ "Oh, does little Drakey have a boo-boo," laughed Alecto when she spotted Draco's wrist and bloody knuckles. "Maybe Mummy should kiss it and make it feel better." Both brother and sister laughed. He didn't respond. "What's the matter, Drakey? Cat got your tongue?"_

_ "I heard him screaming a few minutes ago," said Amycus. "Maybe he yelled his voice harsh." _

_Both laughed again._

_ "Come on, boy," said Alecto shoving him. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you."_

_ He didn't comment, didn't throw out the insult he held on his tongue. Instead he walked between the Carrows to his father's study. It was where the Dark Lord always conducted his meetings in the Manor. When he walked in the only light to see by was from the fire-place. His aunt Bellatrix, whom he had the honor of meeting two years ago, stood behind the Dark Lord's chair, where He sat, running his hands lovingly along the giant snake's skin as Nagini wound herself around his chair. Bellatrix was bouncing on her heels, keeping her excitement to herself. She must have found a new toy to "play" with. His mother stood frightened in a corner, and next to his mother was…._

_ "Father," he said in surprise and tried to walk toward Lucius, but Amycus grabbed him by his greasy hair. He cried out and stopped in his tracks, reaching behind him to try and loosen his hold. _

_ "Now, now, Amycus," He said. "Draco's just excited to see his father again, aren't you, Draco?" Silently he nodded, not looking at the snake of a man. "See, nothing to worry about. Let him go." Amycus did, wiping his hands on his robes. The Dark Lord looked at him and noticed him protecting his wrist. "What's this? Alecto, I told you not to harm him."_

_ "I didn't…."_

_ "I hurt myself, my lord," he said quickly. Through he would have liked for Alecto and Amycus to be punished, it didn't seem right to blame the Carrows on what he did. _

_ The Dark Lord looked at him in amusement. "An honest boy. I like that. We'll go lighter on your punishment."_

_ Punishment? Wasn't staying in that cellar for three weeks enough? _

_ "Narcissa, heal your son." His mother, too scared to say no, took out her wand, went of to her son, and healed his wrist with a tap of her wand. "Very good. Now, what do you say, Draco?"_

_ "Thank you, Mother," he said. _

_ "Move away, Narcissa," He said and Narcissa moved away. "Now, Draco, three weeks ago you attempted to finish your mission, but failed."_

_ "Yes, my lord," he said._

_ "The three weeks in isolation was what Mudbloods would call a "time-out." Now it's time for the spanking. Lucius."_

_ Lucius looked up at the Dark Lord, obviously terrified. "My lord, please, he's only a boy…."_

_ "He is your son, Lucius. He was never a boy. Now he has to pay for the consequences of his actions." Lucius held back. The Dark Lord looked at his father, his red eyes flashing crimson. "Do it, Lucius, or I'll kill him here and now." _

_ His breathe hitched at the thought of dying as his father walked toward him, his wand out and pointed at him. _

_ "I'm sorry, Draco," said his father. "**Crucio**!"_

_ The next second, he was screaming_

Draco was suddenly pulled out of the memory as the Dementor floated away from him. Something had drawn their attention away from him. He felt something pulling his sleeve and looked up to see Kid attempting to pull Draco away from the Dementors, but Draco was too heavy for him. Sitting up, Draco grabbed Kid's hand and ran in the opposite direction.

"Where's James," asked Draco. Kid pointed to where they came from. "That idiot. He's going to get himself killed."

Grabbing Kid again, he half lead, half dragged the boy along. They found the teenager hiding in a room after giving the Dementors a merry chase.

"Bloody Gryffindor," yelled Draco as they neared the teenager. "You have a death wish, don't you?"

"You're welcome," said James with a smiled and crossed his arms.

Draco smirked. "Thank you for saving me." Then his face became serious. "Now, why did you save me?"

James' smile disappeared. "After you left, I had a bad feeling. I waited till the Dementor's left and followed them. When I saw you fall toward them I knew I had to act. I had Kid drag you away while I distracted them." Sighing James walked over and grasped Draco's arm. "That was a close one. You could have been like Kid."

"Kid's still a kid," said Draco. "Terrified of his past. As painful as mine is, I've learned to accept mine." Draco returned the grip, grasping James' arm above the elbow. "Thank you, James Evans. I owe you my life."

James laughed. "Just save Harry and I'll call it even. After all, he is me."

Smiling Draco wrapped his arms around James. The teenager stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around Draco as well. Draco wished right then that he could kiss him, but feared what James' reaction would be.

"Let's go," he said and let go of the boy, but James caught him by the arm. Draco looked down at the teenager to see tender soft eyes, different from the annoyed look Harry had when they were in Hogwarts. Placing a hand James' gently touch Draco's cheek. Draco couldn't stop himself after that. Putting a hand behind James' head he bent to place a chaste kiss on the raven's lips, while James eagerly accepted. After a while James managed to pry Draco's lips apart and the kiss became heated, both tongues battling for dominance. In the end both were gasping and had to pull apart for air.

"Why," asked Draco resting his forehead on James'.

"We've liked you since sixth year," said James. "You were smart in your attempts to kill Dumbledore, if unlucky, and your perseverance on fixing the Cabinet was amazing. Most people would give up on a dead end project within a few weeks."

"The Dark Lord gave me an incentive to keep working," said Draco.

James nodded. "I know. Harry heard, in the bathroom…"

Draco lifted his head to look at James. "You remember?"

"It was one of Harry's worst memories. He was so scared. He thought you had died. He didn't mean to hurt you, just stop you from using the curse."

"I know," said Draco and wrapped the teenager in a tight embrace. "I've forgiven you."

James smiled and buried his head in Draco's chest, holding tight to his robes.

"What about Weasley," asked Draco.

"We never told Ginny," said James. "She knew we were bi, but we never told anyone. We kept it a secret and prayed we'd never see you again, to keep Ginny happy."

"Sorry for unanswered prayers."

James shook his head. "It's all right. There hasn't been anyone. Not since…." James shuddered and sniffed back a tear. Draco could feel the teenager's body shaking.

"It's all right to cry, James," he said. "For all of you. Ginny wouldn't want you to keep it inside."

At that James began to cry in Draco's robes, grieving for those he lost in years past. The Mind Healer felt a tugging on his robe and looked down to find Kid with eyes filled with tears. Draco wrapped his arm around the boy as well and held both personas protectively as they cried their grief away.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Heart Shaped Box

**Chapter 13: Heart Shaped Box-Evanescence**

Draco held Kid on his hip as he held James by the hand. James wasn't disagreeable of the idea of holding hands with Draco or that Draco was leading. In fact, he had a hold of Draco's sleeve at the same time. It was almost dark, or what would be considered dark in the stormy skies, and Draco was leading them to a place to sleep. But the place he was leading them to was the Slytherin House dormitories in the dudgeons. James told Draco that the memories change around so he hoped Draco would get a mild one this time.

"We were going to get married," explained James as they walked. "Harry told her that he, or rather we, were bisexual. She took it rather well."

"How did you know you were bi," asked Draco.

"Cedric Diggory if you believe it," said James. Draco looked at him in surprise and James laughed. "Who did you think it was? Ron?"

"I shudder at the thought," said Draco and James laughed again.

"Cedric was the handsomest guy in school, next to you."

"And were you attracted to me?" Draco's curiosity was getting the better of him and he knew it, but he still asked questions anyway.

James nodded. "During sixth year, believe it or not," he said. "At first, I thought it was because I suspected you were up to something, which I was right about. Then, I realized it was more then that. It was that I was strongly attracted to you. Eventually, I convinced myself that I was following you because you were up to no good and that was what I told everyone else."

Draco looked at James with a small smile. "You're an amazing person, James," he said and gave James a light kiss.

"Not just me. Harry and Kid as well."

"Yes, Kid and Harry too," said Draco, realizing he actually meant it. He did find Harry an amazing person, to actually survive everything he went through. He smiled at Kid and continued to lead them but felt a slight tugging and turned to face James again. The teenager was looking at the ground, his hand clutching Draco's tighter and Draco's sleeve held tight in his fist.

"What is it?"

"You like me, don't you?"

"Of course I like you, James."

"And Kid?"

"And Kid too. Where are you going with this?"

"What about Harry? Do you like him too?"

Draco paused, looking at James for a long time. He can admit that he likes James and Kid. That was no secret, but could he like a person he had been taught to hate all his life? With every door he opened he was learning more of Potter's life then he thought he did. Could he learn to love someone with such a horrible past?

"James, I don't know," he said. "All three of you are the same, yet so different. But I think I can, if you and Kid are there with him."

James smiled. "That's all I ask."

Nodding Draco continued going down towards the dudgeons. He thought he would take James the long way, to confuse the teenager as to where the dorm was. He didn't want to, but House pride demanded that he would do all he can to keep the House whereabouts a secret. But as he was about to lead them down one corridor, James tugged him down another.

"It's faster this way," he said pointing down the corridor.

"Are you sure," asked Draco, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

James smiled. "It is Harry's mind."

So Draco let James lead, and not only did he lead them on a faster route to the Slytherin House, James was taking the same path Draco had walked everyday since he entered Hogwarts fourteen years ago. It came to a surprise for him when he stood before the concealment wall that was the entrance the Slytherin Common Room.

"How is it you know how to get to the Slytherin Dorms," asked Draco looking at James. James actually looked stuck on the answer.

"Uh….."

"James…."

"Well, honestly, you're the one who showed us the way."

"What? When? What do you mean?"

"Remember when Crabbe and Goyle acted strangely Christmas vacation second year?"

"Yeah, I asked them what was wrong and they looked at me stupidly. I thought they were being their slow selves." Draco paused for a moment before turning to James. "That was Harry?"

James nodded. "And Ron. It was Hermione's idea to use Polyjuice Potion."

"That's an extremely dangerous potion. If you had gotten one ingredient wrong…."

"Then we would have gotten into the Magical Damage ward in St. Mungo's. But we're not. The Polyjuice worked, except for Hermione turning into a cat…."

"A cat?"

"But it's all right! She turned back a few weeks later thanks to Madam Pomfrey."

"I swear your whole life is nothing but pure luck."

"Ron joked once that we probably fell in a cauldron full of Felix Felicis as a baby," said James with a grin and Draco laughed.

"I don't doubt it. Now, how do you open this door?"

"It has to be something Slytherin-y." James thought for a moment before saying. "Pure-blood." But the wall remained shut. "Well, that didn't work."

"Salazar Slytherin," suggested Draco and the wall still didn't move.

"Basilisk," said James and groaned when the wall didn't move. "I wish it was as easy as _Lord of the Rings_, but they had a riddle to help them."

"Hogwarts is part of Harry, correct," asked Draco in a thoughtful tone.

"Yeah, so?"

"So what it is a riddle? Harry's riddle. Ravenclaw's dorms are easiest to get into because it's all riddles and logic questions. Now I'm thinking Slytherin's password is something that Harry hates since he didn't particularly like Slytherins."

"So Slytherin is Harry's Moria." Draco looked at James in confusion and James smiled. "Never mind. And Harry didn't actually hate Slytherins, just one."

"Me?" Draco suddenly became worried on whether the answer was yes or no. he knew Potter didn't really liked him in Hogwarts, but he didn't know if it came close to hate.

James shook his head. "No, Voldemort."

"What about Snape?"

"Snape was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He did what he had to so he could keep his cover, and he didn't like my dad."

Draco nodded. He had respected the old family friend wasn't completely with the Dark Lord, but never said anything. The man had been the closest thing to a father he had in his early years.

"So what's the one connection both Slytherin and the Dark Lord had?"

James crossed his arms in thought. "Well, they both didn't like Muggle-borns. Voldemort's reaction to them was nothing but unadultrating hatred. Slytherin just tolerated them. They both came from bad families, hated Gryffindors…."

"Actually, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were best friends before Slytherin left."

James looked at Draco in surprise. "Really? You'd figured they'd work it out."

Draco nodded. "Too bad they didn't."

"Salazar Slytherin created Slytherin House. Voldemort was a member of Slytherin House. They both favor snakes as pets, because they both spoke….Of course! Parceltongue!"

"Parceltongue?" asked Draco.

"I had such trouble getting into Slytherin because of the password, but I didn't need it. Just Parceltongue."

"You mean to open this door you needed to be a Parcelmouth?"

"I think so. We'll know in a minute." James stood in front of the wall and seemed to be concentrating. Opening his mouth James began to hiss. Lucius had made Draco learn a few words in the Language of the Snakes, since it was a very complicated language to learn if not born into it, so Draco knew a few words. He could easily translate the word James hissed.

"_Open_."

The door rattled and slid away to reveal the Slytherin Common Rooms. James looked at Draco with a triumphant smile. Draco took James' hand and kissed it.

"I knew you were smart," he said.

"I can be a Slytherin when I want to be."

"You can still speak Parceltongue?"

"The Peverell Brothers," said James. "Voldemort was descended from Cadmus, Harry was descended from Ignatus. Both from Slytherin.

Draco stared at him in disbelief. "You are descended from Salazar Slytherin?"

James nodded. "And Godric Gryffindor." He moved toward the door and sighed. "Open you mouth and close your eyes. Get ready for a big surprise."

"What?"

"Old Muggle saying," he said. "Basically means to get ready for a surprise."

Draco nodded, and him and James holding Kid's hands, stepped through the doorway.

_He felt the cold before it chilled his bones. Dudley had felt it as well._

_ "What are you doing?" he yelled._

_ "It's not me," he yelled back he looked up and saw the grey clouds where once there was bright sun light. His breath chilled in the once smoldering summer air. _

"_Dudley, run," he ordered but his cousin remained where he was. "Now, Dudley!" And grabbing Dudley's arm he dragged his cousin out of the park and up the road. He knew Dudley would be in a haze of grief and fear so he led his cousin in a jog down the street. He knew what it was chasing them away in fear, and knew they wouldn't stop till they were drained off as well._

_ He steered Dudley into an alley and pushed him forward._

_ "Keep going, Dudley," he yelled whipping out his wand from his back pocket. "Run!"_

_ Dudley was too dumbstruck to do anything else. He ran down the alley just as the Dementors came upon them. One tripped Dudley and he landed hard on the concrete, stunning him. That gave them time for one of the Dementors to trap him. The other held him in a strong grip, so tight he choked._

_** 'My parents,'** he thought. "Exspecto Patronum." **'Ron. Hermione.' **"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_ A silver stag shot out of his wand and charged at the first Dementor. The Dementor ran away from the Patronus, frightened. _

_ "Over there," he yelled waving his wand to the second Dementor standing over Dudley, about to give him the frightening Dementor's Kiss. "No! Get it!"_

_ The silver stage charged at the second Dementor, catching it in its antlers and throwing it away. The stag dissolved in a silver mist as he stood in the alley, shaking._

Draco leaned his back against the wall after the end of the memory and shook his head to clear it. He looked over to find James massaging his head as if from a headache and Kid was hiding his head in Draco's robes. Smiling Draco mused up the boy's hair. Kid looked up at Draco and upon seeing the blonde's smiling face, smiled back. Draco picked up Kid and went to James.

"Are you okay," asked Draco.

James nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Stupid headache. Comes and goes."

Draco paused for a moment to think. How could James have a headache without Harry being affected? James was a person inside Harry's mind, so James shouldn't have a headache.

"When did it start," he asked.

"A while ago," said James. "It's nothing. Harry's probably having a headache."

"But Harry's asleep."

James turned to him with slightly amused expression. "What else could it be?" he asked.

"I don't know." He looked apologetic at James before smiling. "Come on, let's go to the dorms."

James smiled and gave Draco a kiss. Draco opened his mouth to let James in and the teenager accepted it. He felt a kiss on his cheek and turn to see Kid smiling at him while hiding his face in Draco's shoulder.

"Were you feeling left out, Kid," asked Draco. Kid nodded and Draco looked at James. Like Granger and Weasley, he and James had a silent conversation and came to the same conclusion. Both gave Kid a kiss on each of his cheeks. Kid giggled.

"Come on," said James. "We're safe here. They don't come into the dorms."

Nodding Draco led the way to the dormitories. He opened the door to reveal a circular room with five beds. Draco set Kid down in the middle on.

"So, which one you want?" asked James looking at the remaining beds.

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Kid will probably want one of us to sleep with him."

"You're right," said James. "It's no like I'm going to sleep with you." James smiled at Draco's stunned expression. "I'm not ready for it anyway."

"Because Kid's here?"

"That, and many other things." James smiled at Draco and the blonde had to catch his breath. "Come on, we'll both sleep with Kid."

And so they did, with Kid sandwiched between them Draco and James fell asleep instantly.

Draco came out of a dream of his Hogwarts days when someone nudged him. Still half asleep he attempted to push the poker away.

"Go 'way,' he said.

"Dway, wak up," said a voice slightly slurred, but in an attempt to speak properly. "Muff wak up, Dway!"

"What," he said opening his eyes and looked up to find Kid leaning over him. "Kid?"

"Dwayco 'wake," said Kid happily. Draco didn't imagine it this time. Kid was talking! It sounds like a two year old, but he was definitely talking.

"James? James!" he said shaking the teenager. James woke with a start and shot out of the pillow.

"What?" he said worriedly, looking at Draco.

"Kid's talking!"

"What?"

"James!" Kid latched onto James and the teenager landed on the pillow again. "James 'wake! James an' Dwaco sweep wong, wong time!"

"Well, he's getting my name right," said Draco smiling.

"But he sounds like a two year old," said James.

"But he'll speak better with time."

"Go now?" asked Kid.

Draco nodded. "Let's go."

Kid laughed and gave both Draco and James a kiss before jumping off the bed.

"Except for his speech, he's exactly like he was before."

Draco looked at James. "You mean he'd kiss you awake every morning?"

James laughed. "No actually, that one's new."

"James, Dwaco, go, go!"

Both laughing, James and Draco got out of bed and went over to the boy. Kid took both their hands and walked between the. To pass the time and to help Kid's speech from James began singing. After a few verses, Kid joined in, his speech still lisped but he sang with vigor.

"The Road goes ever on and one, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road has gone, and I must follow if I can."(1)

"Da woad…."

"No, Kid, the Road," said Draco, emphasizing the "th" and "r''.

"Za Woad," Kid tried again.

"Closer," said James. "The Road. The. Road."

"The Road," said Kid and smiled. "The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road has gone, and I must follow if I can."

"That it," said James. "That's it! Kid, you did it!"

"You did it, Kid," said Draco, lifting the boy into his arms and hugged him. "You're talking!"

James hugged Kid as well and Kid kissed them both. They continued to walk to the Great Hall. Draco didn't know why but he wanted to go to the Great Hall. He felt it was significant for some reason. He just couldn't explain why.

When they reached the double doors Kid let go and ran forward. James wasn't kidding when he said Kid was a chatter box when could talk before the attack. The boy talk about every happy childhood memory he could remember about Harry. When Mrs. Fig let him hold a kitten for the first time. Harry had wanted to keep the kitten but Mrs. Fig said that he wasn't allowed. And when Harry found a cat in secret and took care of it. His first pet. But Aunt Petunia found it and called Animal Control. He had been locked in his cupboard for a whole day after that. Draco half listened as the walked to the Great Hall.

Kid opened the double doors and paused at the entrance.

"Memory," asked Draco looking at James, who nodded.

"You might remember this one," said James and lead Draco forward.

_He was frozen where he stood under the Cloak as the blonde boy stepped forward. Dumbledore was still weak so he had to lean against the rampart._

_ "Hello, Draco," said Dumbledore. _

_ Draco looked around, noticing the second broom. _

_ "Who else is with you," asked Draco._

_ "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?"_

_ "I've brought them. The Death Eaters. They're here."_

_ "Well, well, so you have brought them. It must have taken you a long time."_

_ "Yes, and right under your nose."_

_ "But you are alone."_

_ "They're here. They met some of your friends."_

_ But Draco just stood, staring at the weak old man. In the distance he could hear the sounds of battle._

_ "You don't have the heart of a killer," said Dumbledore._

_ "How do you know," yelled Draco. "You don't know who I am! Don't know what I'm capable of! You don't know what I've done!"_

_ "My dear boy, if you were a killer, then you would have killed me long ago. You did accidentally harm Ms. Bell and Mr. Weasley, but you were unsuccessful. They were feeble attempts, which showed your heart wasn't in it."_

_ "I can do it! I'm not afraid!"_

_ "I never said you were, I was merely saying you don't have the heart to kill or you would have done it by now. Or are you waiting for your friends to join you?"_

_ "They would have been here by now if not for your Order of the Phoenix."_

_ Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, yes. They do have that habit."_

_ "But they're not here, I am. I've got the power. I've got your wand. You're at my mercy." Draco almost sounded hysterical in his ears._

_ "No, Draco, it is your mercy, not mine, that matter now. I'll pray for you."_

_ Draco opened his mouth to speak, or to say a curse, but the door flew opened and several Death Eaters walked in, including Fenrir Greyback and Severus Snape. Draco's wand hand had been shaking so much he couldn't move. _

_ "You've got him, Draco," said Aleco. "You've go him! Good boy!" And she petted him like a a favorite pet. Draco flinched away._

_ "Well, finish it!" yelled Fenrir, blood dripping from his lips, but Draco was still frozen to his spot._

_ "Severus," said Dumbledore, looking at his staff member pleadingly. Snape held up his wand, looking firmly at the headmaster. _

_ "**Avada Kadavra**!"_

Draco flung out of the vision in tears. James and Kid were also crying.

"They punished me after that," he said. "Locked me in a small dark cell for weeks…." James placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"We know," he said.

"You saw?"

James gave him a sad smile. "What ever Harry knows, we know."

"But how could Harry know…."

"Harry saw the same vision you did during the Dementor attack. We don't mean to look, but we had no choice."

Draco smiled and gave James a kiss on the forehead, right where the scar would be. "It's all right," he said. "I'm not mad at you."

James smiled back and gave him a small kiss.

"Kid want kiss too," said Kid. Draco laughed and kissed Kid on the cheek. They looked up at the ceiling and gasped.

At Hogwarts, the ceiling had been enchanted to reflect the weather outside, but in Harry's mind the ceiling acted as eyes. It was playing scenes from a dream Harry was having, probably after the nightmare they unleashed when they walked in the room. A pleasant dream from the look of it.

_ Harry and Evangeline was playing on the green grass, throwing a small ball back and forth, each effortlessly catching it. Hermione was setting a picnic blanket with Harriet._

_ "Where are those two with the lemonade," asked Hermione. _

_ "Probably fighting over what type we'd like," said Harry smiling._

_ "They're coming," said Harriet pointing to a redhead and blonde walking together, each with a jug of plain or pink lemonade. Evangeline stopped throwing the ball and ran to the blonde._

_ "Draco," she called and hugged him._

_ "Hello, Evangeline," said Draco and looked up at Harry. "Hey, you."_

_ "Hey," said Harry with a smile and pulled Draco into a kiss. _

The vision faded and went dark.

"That's it," said James. "The dream's over."

"Harry likes me," said Draco softly, still looking up at the ceiling.

James smiled. "Oh, that's an understatement. He loves you. He doesn't exactly know when he started liking you, but he did notice it. And when you came to help him, he didn't know if you would hurt him or not, but he hoped you would help him."

"So he accepted me," said Draco, softly caressing the wall next to him.

"You got it."

Draco chuckled. "You know, there was a time when I didn't want to know a thing about Harry except how to beat him. Now, I'm learning more then I thought I knew."

James smiled back. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked. Draco turned to look back at him with a smile.

"No."

**To Be Continued**

(1) Bilbo's traveling song from _Lord of the Rings_.


	14. Tourniquet

**Warning: implied rape scene**

**Chapter 14: Tourniquet-Evanescence**

They stayed in the Great Hall for a while watching Harry's dreams till they had to leave. A lot of Harry's dreams revolved around Draco and Harry being together. Obviously Draco's returned rekindled Harry's hope that Draco liked him, and Draco did like Harry. Through James and Kid he was learning more about Harry then he thought he knew. And he was actually starting to like Harry Potter, maybe more then that.

_ 'When did I start thinking of him as "Harry"?'_ thought Draco.

A poke in his shoulder made him look up from his musing.

"What are you thinking about," asked James.

"Just what I learned so far from Harry," said Draco and laughed. "And wondering when I started calling him 'Harry'."

James chuckled. "Well, when you're as intimate as you are now, you can't help but refer to them by their first name."

Draco smiled down at him. "I guess you're right."

"Kid tired of walking," said their youngest companion. "Pick Kid up now?"

And Draco did, grunting from the weight of the boy.

"Is he getting heavier?" asked James.

"Seems like," said Draco. "Here." And he handed Kid to the teenager. James weighed him by moving Kid up and down. Kid thought it a game and squealed in delight.

"You're right, he is heavier," said James setting Kid on his hip. It had become awkward now, with James leaning to one side to try and balance the weight.

"Again, James!" said Kid. "Again!"

"Not now, Kid," said James. "Now we have to hide from the bad men."

"Like Hide and Seek?" asked Kid.

"Exactly like Hide and Seek," said James. He saw Draco curious expression. "It's a Muggle game."

"Kind of like the invisibility game," asked Draco. "One person hides and another tries to find him?"

"That's Hide and Seek," laughed James. "I'm still wondering how Kid could use our power here. I've tried and got nothing."

"Well, he was extremely frightened at the time," said Draco. "Maybe that's it? Intense emotion."

"Before third year, our uncle's sister, Marge, came to visit. At first it was okay. She snapped and barked orders. She treated her dog more humane then us. But one day, she started putting down our parents, calling our mother a "bitch" and our father a "drunk"."

"James say bad word!" said Kid pointing at James.

"Yes, I did, and don't you repeat it." He turned to Draco. "That was the story my aunt and uncle came up with in why I was an orphan. That Mum was a prostitute and Dad was a drunk, and that they died in a car crash that Dad caused and I was the only survivor."

"That's disgusting," said Draco in repulsion. "No wonder you were ignorant when you came to Hogwarts."

"Well, when Marge started her rant we became so angry we….blew her up."

"You what?"

"Not literally! Like a balloon, and she floated away like one too!"

Draco laughed at the thought of a large woman that resembled Harry's uncle floating away. James laugh too as he caught the thought.

"That's about what she looked like," said James.

"So you were angered when you magically attacked this Marge?"

"Yes, we just got so mad at her and wanted her to float away like the blimp she was, and she did."

Draco laughed again as they walked. At Draco's laughing, Kid took up telling funny stories from Harry's youth to keep the blonde Mind-Healer laughing, mostly stories of accidental magic with funny endings. Draco did find the stories funny and laughed at the ending of each story.

Draco looked outside and saw that the grey clouds were now turning black, and the thunder and lightening were frequent. The wind howled against the dirty windows and hollered against the frames.

"The storm's getting worse," he said. "It's more like a hurricane or typhoon now."

"Yes," said James. "And the Dementors attacks are more frequent now."

Draco looked around. Being a Mind-Healer he had been taught to expect absurdities in a person's mind, but Harry's mind was so random he couldn't get a firm grasp on anything.

"The Dementors sense….No, it's not the Dementors. It's Harry. He senses something and the Dementors are trying to stop it."

"What does Harry sense," asked Kid looking up at Draco. Draco closed his eyes to concentrate better. From the Dementors he sensed the cold emptiness that was their being, and Hogwarts had an old decaying feel to it. Harry, when Draco first saw him, had a sad tragic feeling and it was still there, but there was a small spark of something Draco hadn't felt before. And as he felt the spark grow bigger when Draco touched it, as it happy to feel him. The spark felt good, happy and healthy.

"Healing," said Draco opening his eyes. "Harry's healing." Happily he touched a wall and felt the spark under his palm.

"You mean Harry's getting better?" asked James.

"Yes. Here, feel." Taking James' hand he pressed it against the wall. Kid, curious, did the same. Draco felt the pulse again. "Feel that?"

"Yes," said James. "A pulse. Almost like a heartbeat."

"Tingly warm," said Kid in a giddy tone.

"Think about it," said Draco. "First we're forcing doors open that have been closed for so long, forcing Harry and you guys, to relive those memories. At first, Harry wouldn't let anyone comfort him. But I'm here, in his mind where everything is open and when I comfort you, I'm also comforting Harry.

"And then Kid regained his ability to talk and use magic you said you couldn't, because Harry was too passive to use any strong emotion. But Kid was really scared and without you for the first time, so that made him scared. The magic around him, Harry's magic, reacted to that fear and used the spell needed to protect him."

"So it was Harry, not Kid, that made the shield," said James.

"I believe so."

"What about the headaches," asked James. "Harry shouldn't have headaches."

Draco thought for a moment. "Maybe it's the Dementors fighting back. They're giving Harry headaches and you're feeling the effects."

"The Dementors are fighting back?"

"Wouldn't you?" Draco sighed. "We have to find Harry's worst memories and make him feel them before he truly heals."

"And then?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. I would like to find his happy memories, but I don't know where to look. Can you?"

James shrugged. "Could be anywhere. Hogwarts in general was his most favorite place. He waited eagerly for the end of summer to go back."

"Did he have a favorite class room?"

"Lion," said Kid tugging on Draco's arm.

"There isn't any lions here, Kid," said Draco. "When this is over I'll take Harry to the zoo for you, okay?"

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts room," answered James. "But that one holds a bad memory."

"Lion," said Kid again.

"Yes, Kid, lion. But we can't see a lion right now."

"No," whined Kid, angry at being ignored "Lion room. Go to lion room!"

"Of course," said James. "Gryffindor Tower! If Harry wanted to hide his memories, it would have been there! It's the most obvious choice! Oh, why didn't I think of it before?"

"Too busy running," said Draco and placed a hand on Kid's head. He suddenly remembered an old saying he heard once, but never really understood it till now.

_And the children shall lead._

"Don't beat yourself over it," said Draco taking James into his arms. "You'd have figured it out eventually."

James smiled. "But not without your help."

"Oh, yes," said Draco teasingly. "Because you and Harry can't do anything without my help."

James playfully punched Draco in the arm, and then leaned up to kiss Draco. Draco accepted the kiss and went as far as James wanted. The teenager was more then willing to kiss Draco, but if anything got further then that James would withdraw. Draco would immediately stop and let James have his own way. Draco knew the signs but didn't want to ask about it. And the parts about Harry's life James wanted to keep secret Draco wanted to find out. And he had a feeling he was about to find out, and soon.

Kid tugged and Draco's arm. "Kid want kiss too," he said.

Draco smiled, picked Kid up and kissed his cheek. James leaned over and gave Kid a kiss on the other cheek.

"Come on," said Draco. "Let's go to the lion's den."

Smiling both headed toward Gryffindor Tower, Kid swinging between them. They were so enveloped in their good feelings that they didn't notice the coldness in the air till it was too late. A Dementor hovered in front of them, blocking their path.

"Run," yelled James. Kid whimpered and clutched James' hand and tried to hide behind his teenage doppelganger. James picked Kid up as they ran. "It's all right, Kid. I won't let them have you again."

"Agreed," said Draco. "But the problem is that they're leading us to where they want us to go, forcing us in the opposite direction. And I'll lay bets they're all around us."

"Where will Kid, James and Draco go," asked Kid.

"To the dudgeons."

"The dudgeons?" said James in surprise.

"Do you have a better idea," asked Draco looking at him.

James growled and looked down at Kid who whimpered against him. "All right. We'll have to go to the dudgeons."

Shifting Kid to his hip, James grabbed Draco's hand and all three ran to the dudgeons. Draco lead. Draco tripped twice but managed to keep his balance thanks to James. James almost lost hold of Kid till Draco transferred the child to his arms and hey continued running. Finally they reached the dudgeons and they ran toward Snape's private office.

"No, Draco, not that one," yelled James. "Any room but that one!"

"James, the Dementors are almost here," yelled back Draco as Kid beat against his back and screamed in his ear, obviously knew the same secret behind the door that James did. "Now's not the time to be picky!" Draco grabbed James' hand and dragged him forward.

"Draco, no!"

But Draco had already opened the door and stepped through.

_ He under the blanket in the cupboard that was his bedroom. His cousin was at a sleepover and his aunt was visiting a "friend" in the country for the day, so it was just him and his uncle. Out of all of his relatives, he feared and hated his uncle most. Not because Vernon yelled at him the most, but because of what Vernon could do to him when they were alone. _

_ "Boy!" yelled Vernon and he jumped. "Come here!"_

_ "Coming, Uncle Vernon," he said. Throwing off his blanket he reached for the door. _

"_Hurry up, boy!"_

_ "Coming! Coming!" He opened the door and went to his uncle's side before Vernon got angry. _

_ "Get me another beer," yelled Vernon. _

_ "Yes, uncle!" And he ran to the kitchen to get another, not mentioning Vernon's already flushed face. Running into the kitchen he tripped on his over-sized pants and fell. "Ow!"_

_ "Clumsy fool," hollered his uncle. "Quit fooling around and get me my beer!"_

_ "Yes, Uncle Vernon," he said getting up and running back towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed a beer bottle._

_ "Hurry up, boy!"_

_ "Coming, Uncle Vernon. Coming." And he ran into the living room and handed the bottle to Vernon. Vernon grabbed it roughly and he could smell the alcohol on his uncle's breathe. He attempted to go back to his cupboard when Vernon grabbed his arm. _

_ "Stay," order Vernon. He looked at his uncle in surprise. Normally his relatives didn't want him around after he completed a task. But he wasn't going to pass up a good opportunity. _

_ "Yes, Uncle Vernon." And he attempted to sit on the floor, but Vernon steered him onto the couch, very close to him. He blinked in surprise but turned his attention to the television. It was a talk show program, one housewives liked to watch while doing laundry and a girl was talking about her boyfriend cheating on her with another man. _

_ "Cheating fag," said Vernon taking a swing from his beer. He looked at his uncle, puzzled. What was so wrong about a man by loving another man? Wasn't it the same as a boy loving a girl? His uncle put an arm around his shoulder. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable about the limb being there. "Choose one. You can't have both." _

_ He didn't say anything, too afraid of provoking his uncle. Meanwhile the arm started to rub his shoulder, then down his back. It made him even more uncomfortable. His uncle never acted like this. _

_ The hand moved from his back to his thigh, his uncle rubbing up and down the leg._

_ "Are…are you feeling well, Uncle Vernon," he asked. _

_ "Oh yes, I feel well," said Vernon, with a glint in his eye as he looked at him. "Very well." _

_ What happened next was a blur, but a vivid one. Vernon lunged at him and pinned him to the couch. He screamed, yelled to be let go and asked what he did wrong. Vernon just had a predatorily face as he held him, arms above his head, and stripped his clothes. He screamed, pleaded for Vernon to get let go of him. But Vernon didn't. He could feel something beginning to snap within him, but he held it down. No, he couldn't use that. Vernon would be even angrier._

_ Next came the pain that flowed from his anus, when something thrusted inside hard that shouldn't have been. He tried to block out the pain, but it was too much and he screamed. Thrust, pain, and scream. Thrust, pain, and scream. It seemed endless. _

_ Then it ended. His uncle collapsed on top of him and his little lungs let out a huff of air. Vernon laid on his tiny body for a moment before getting up, pulled out of him, and gently picked him up. He had the curiosity to look at his lower half. Blood dripped down his thighs and there were bruises on his hips where Vernon held him down. Pain and exhaustion finally over took him and he blacked out._

Draco pulled out of the memory with a gasps and collapsed on the floor. How…How could that have happened? Why did it happen? It was the most vile, most awful thing to happen to a person. Harry had looked to be Kid's age in the vision and the magic would still be developing at that age, the child not really able to control it yet at that age, children were mostly passive. Even in an older witch or wizard, rape was a horrific thing. Usually they would be able to defend themselves but children can't. Their magic was too basic to defend.

Behind him he heard a whimper and turned to see Kid curled up in a ball on the floor. James was a few feet away in a heated rage. Draco went over to Kid and gathered the boy in his arms.

"It's all right," he said. "It's just a vision. It's not real."

"Kid did nothing wrong," said the child as ears streamed down his face. "Why Uncle hurt Kid?"

Draco just hushed Kid and held him close, tucking Kid's head under his chin and looked at James. The teenager still didn't look up. Instead he focused his gaze on the floor.

"It was the first of many," said James. "I still don't know why he did it. We were just kids, damn it! We didn't know any better. At first we thought it was a good thing, since Vernon told us what a good boy were afterwards. We even told Petunia that Vernon thought we were good because we let Vernon touch us. She smack us, said we were a bad boy for saying such lies. But we weren't lying. We don't lie!"

"Where's the bastard now," asked Draco, rage building inside of him. The bastard harmed a child. A child! No one should get away with that!

"A mental institution. He started to get paranoid, seeing wizards everywhere. He was so afraid that his grandchildren might be wizards he tried to kill Dudley. Petunia hit him over the head with a frying pan while Vernon had the gun at Dudley. He was lucky the hammer jammed."

"Gun," asked Draco, not knowing the Muggle word.

"I'll tell you later."

"Kid did nothing wrong," said Kid looking up at Draco. "Why did Uncle hurt Kid?"

"Because he's a bad man," said Draco. "And bad men like to hurt people."

"Will Draco hurt Kid," asked Kid, frightened.

"Never," said Draco and kissed Kid's forehead where the scar would be. "I'd never hurt you, Kid."

Kid smiled and snuggled against Draco's chest, an occasional tear fell down his cheek, but no sound came from his lips.

**To Be Continued **


	15. Where Will You Go?

**Warning: implied rape scene**

**Chapter 15: Where Will You Go?-Evanescence**

After resting the three started off to Gryffindor Tower again. They were more on guard now. The Dementors seemed determined to get to there before them, they had to hide twice and evade the Dementors three times before they could continue. Kid would sometimes go into fits because of the bad memories so either Draco or James would carry him. The child would calm down as soon as one of the two picked him up

They were hiding a third time when James gasped and grabbed his head.

"Headache again," asked Draco. James nodded.

"Yeah, but this one's worse. Feels like my skull is slitting in two."

"James sick," asked Kid. "Is James gonna die?"

"No, Kid," said Draco. "James isn't going to die."

But something still bothered him. Harry was getting better, yet James was having headaches. James was a part of Harry. Someone Harry created to deal with a situation Harry couldn't. for the former to have headaches would mean that Harry had one.

Draco pressed his hand against the wall and concentrated. The pulse was still there, but it was faint, almost distant. He felt the old decay of Hogwarts more then the pulse.

"Harry's getting sicker," he said. "Really sick. I think he may be dying."

"Dying?" yelled James in surprised disbelief, then clutched his head.

"We dying," asked Kid, tears falling form his eyes.

"Not if I can help it," said Draco, standing up. "We can't wait. We have to force Harry to view the rest of his memories."

"We can't! The rest are the worse then the last," said James. "That man, and what he did, it'll kill Harry!"

Draco eyes flashed. "If we don't Harry _will_ die! Including you and Kid! Do you want that to happen? Do you want Harry to die? Or Kid?"

"At least when we're dead we won't have these horrible memories!"

"James, what are you talking about," asked Draco walking up to the teenager and sat next to him. "These memories make up who you guys are, you, Harry and Kid. It's made you grow up into a wonderful person. A person I care deeply for. A person I may have come to love." He touched James cheek gently and the teenager looked at him. "Do you really want to let Harry die? What about the Weasleys? You're like a brother to them, and an uncle to Harriet. What about Evangeline?"

"Eva," said James in a sad smile. "A good thing from a bad one."

Draco looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You've heard the story of Eva, right?"

Draco nodded. "It was said that she was adopted, but she looks too much like Harry for that to be true."

James took Draco's hands with a sad smile. "I think you're ready to know the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"The truth that Harry, Ron and Hermione has kept for the last five years. Carry Kid, please. I'm too weak."

Nodding Draco picked up Kid and followed James out the door. Again they dodged Dementors as James lead Draco down the corridor. The detours didn't seem to hinder the teenager. He just chose new routes. James knew Hogwarts almost as well as Draco knew Malfoy Manor.

Soon, Draco recognized the route they were taking, even without the portraits hanging on the walls. He wasn't surprised when James stepped in front of the stone gargoyle that was the entrance of the Headmaster's office.

"Sad that one of Harry's favorite places houses one of his most hated memories," said James.

"Why have you brought me here," asked Draco.

"To learn the truth," said James taking Kid from him.

"The truth about what?"

"Do you remember the memory of Ginny's death?" Draco nodded. "This is right afterwards. This will tell you the real reason why Lucius was placed in Azkaban."

"What will I learn," ask Draco, looking at the gargoyle.

"The truth," said Kid, now looking as old, or older, as James. Draco looked at him. Kid just rested his head on James' shoulder. James didn't seem to notice the change in Kid's voice or simply ignored it.

"Shouldn't one of you be with me?"

James shook his head. "Harry will see it, through you." James turned to the gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle sprung from the entrance. "He always was easy."

Draco started toward the winding staircase. He glanced one last time and James and Kid before continuing. Finally reaching the door leading into the office he opened the door without a second thought.

_ The cellar was familiar to him as he rested on the stone floor. His body was bare, his lips cut and cracked, a bruise so big on one eye he could hardly see out of it, not that he could see anything at all, and numerous bruises and cuts all over his body. He wasn't allowed out except to the bathroom and only at whenever his host let him out and the only time thing he ate was whatever was given to him, which was mostly stale. Right then he was nursing a bruised hand his host "accidentally" stepped on, or rather stomped on._

_ As before the room was completely black and his glasses had been taken away. He had two hallucinate attacks since his arrival and his host had ignored his screams. Instead his host had tried to get him to scream even more. He knew pain, but not the kind of pain given to him by a sadist. Not even Voldemort was that cruel. He only knew Bellatrix Lestrange took pleasure in the pain of others, and he was spared from her ministration. But his host took pain and turned it into something even more foul. Something he gave up trying to fight long ago. _

_ The hatch opened and the ladder dropped. He didn't cringe or crawl away. He knew it was pointless. He had no where to run and his magic was weaker then it was when he was a child. Somehow his host had gotten the recipe for the new Magic Repression Potion that they were using for Azkaban prisoners. His magic was now so low it would be rendered harmless to others. _

_ His host walked down and he stared up at the face of Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't afraid of the man before him. He hated the man. He had killed Ginny and nearly killed him. That man had kidnapped him and tortured him for nearly a month. He hated the man more then he had hated Voldemort. _

_ "Hello, Lucius," he said. He may be a prisoner but that doesn't mean he'd let his capture see him broken. "How was your day?"_

_ Lucius growled at him. He knew Lucius hated the polite yet defiant way he treated the head of the Malfoy family. _

_ "I've gotten a letter from Draco today," he said. "He's dong exceedingly well with his **profession**." _

_ "You don't like him being a Mind Healer, do you," he asked. _

_ "He should have gone into politics like I told him to. He was somewhat adept at Potions, and I was willing to overlook that, but to go into **healing**. It's absurd!"_

_ "I think it's a good idea," he said still looking at Lucius in defiance. "He's trying to build a better future. Like everyone else." _

_ "I don't care about the future," spat Lucius. "Draco has been a failure. He's not fit to be an heir."_

_ "Well, let me know how that discussion goes with Narcissa."_

_ "Oh, I don't plan to talk to Narcissa. The potion should be through your system by now."_

_ That caught his attention. "Potion? What potion?"_

_ "Oh, you'll figure it out in a few months, if I have my way. The son of Harry Potter would be very powerful, and very famous, more then enough to earn back our title."_

_ "No," he cried shaking his head. "No!"_

_ "Oh, come now, Potter. You know it isn't that bad."_

_ He got up and ran to the other side of the cell. "Stay away from me!" he yelled but Lucius still drew near. In a desperate attempt at defense he Levitated a pebble awkwardly and threw it at Lucius. The bit of wandless magic barely made a bruise as it hit Lucius' head. _

_ "Now, now, Potter. If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was say so." _

_ "Leave me alone!" he yelled. "I tried to help you. Tried to bring respect back to your family!"_

_ "Insolent brat," yelled Lucius and backhanded him with a clenched fist. He fell sprawling on the floor as a bruise appeared on his cheek. "You know nothing about pure-blood **respect**! Pure-blood honor! You and your little Mudblood and blood traitor will never know what it means to be a real wizard!"_

_ "You're right, Lucius," he sad with a cough. "My friends don't know about being a pure-blood, but they earned their respect and earned their honor. And you will never be half the wizard they are." He cough again, his chest hurting so much he could hardly breathe. _

_ "Worthless boy," yelled Lucius. "Lucky brat! Your victory was nothing but a fluke. A stroke of dumb luck. How you revived from the dead is a mystery to me. But I'll figure it out. You'll see. I will. Till then, you'll be my honored guest." _

_ With a smirk Lucius reached into a pocket and took out a small knife. The blade was as long as his forefinger. His eyes widened and the all too familiar tool, always present in every session. He tried desperately to grab his magic, and knew that it was futile. His magic was suppressed by his daily potion._

_ "Please," he said. "Please don't."_

_ "Don't worry, Harry," said Lucius. "This won't hurt a bit." _

_ He cried and was thrown against the far wall, shackled by his wrist and held there. Lucius, with a wide grin, sliced down his chest, the blade barely piercing the skin, but deep enough for him to bleed. He screamed and sobbed as blood ran down his chest. He knew Lucius would heal it afterward, but it still didn't make it hurt less. Lucius collected some on his finger and painted it on his victim's lips._

_ "Now kiss me," ordered Lucius, grabbing his chin. He had no choice but to obey as Lucius attached hip lips. He gasped when Lucius pressed his hand on a bruise on his ribs. This allowed Lucius to deepen the kiss and he groaned from the force of it. Lucius ran his hands down his body and dug his nails down his skin. He gasped again when Lucius bit one of his nipples. It wasn't long before Lucius was naked and on top of him. He wished for Lucius to hurry, even through Lucius liked to take his time. It seemed Lucius had thought the same and he cried out when Lucius entered him unprepared. He held back the tears that threatened to escape as Lucius thrust inside him. It wasn't long after when Lucius groaned and he felt Lucius' seed fill him. _

_ Lucius got off him, cleaned himself with his wand, dressed and healed him. All the cuts were healed, but the pain and the bruises remained. He curled into a ball as Lucius petted his cheek. Like a favorite pet._

_ "A pleasure as always," said Lucius and walked out of the cell. He cried as the trap door shut and he was encased in darkness again._

_ "Somebody help me," he cried._

Draco fell to the ground as the vision left him and he looked around the headmaster's office, bare except for the desk and a few tables. It was then he realized he was shaking and sweating. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

He couldn't believe it. His father had committed the most heinous, vilest of acts. His father had raped Harry Potter. And Lucius said something about a potion. He'd have to ask James.

Draco stood, but double over again and heaved. Since he wasn't really in a body it was a dry heave. He coughed till his throat was harsh and he was gasping for breathe. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach as he hacked and gagged. He was sure that if he was real he would have been very sick. His whole body spasmed and retched. Finally he was able to get it under control and he walked down the stairs.

James and Kid sat on the floor against the wall as Draco walked down, James holding Kid in his lap. The child seemed to have fainted in fear and the teenager just looked at the floor with a blank face.

"My father…"

"Is Eva's father," finished James. "She's your sister."

Draco backed up against the wall and slid down. Evangeline Potter was his sister. How could he not have seen it? The eyes, the chin, the forehead, it was there but he didn't see it.

"The Pregnancy Potion," he said. James nodded.

"Allows both males and females to become pregnant immediately after sexual intercourse," said James. "Invented by Wolfgang Romano in 1992 so he and his partner could have children. Lucius believed you weren't a worthy heir and that Narcissa was responsible he used the most powerful wizard he knew to bear him his next heir." James looked up at Draco. "He did love you, that much he proven at the Last Battle. He just wasn't sure you were able to be the next leader of the Malfoy family."

"But a woman can't lead a family," said Draco. "Not unless the child was old enough to lead himself."

James chuckled. "Which is ironic. He wanted another son, and instead got a daughter." With a sigh he laid his head against the wall, looking at the ceiling. "Ron found us with an object he gotten during the war. He said because of the wards, he couldn't get to us right away." He looked at Draco with very serious eyes. "We didn't charge him with rape. We couldn't. It didn't feel right, but he was charged with the murder of a pure-blood witch and the torture of an unidentified wizard."

"You didn't want the pure-bloods to hate you," said Draco.

"We were trying to make peace with the pure-bloods and Muggle-borns, with the half-bloods stuck in the middle." James sighed. "Harry's tired of fighting, of the fame, the stares, of everything. At first he saw this curse as a way to end it. He didn't even care about Ron, Hermione, Harriet, and Eva. They could go on without him." He looked at Draco with a smirk. "You showed Harry how to live again, Draco. And he wants to live. I know it. You can help him do that."

Draco stood up, walked over to James and sat next to him.

"I don't know how I can help Harry, and I can't promise anything," he said. "But I will do everything I can to help Harry."

"You don't hate us?"

Draco leaned forward and kissed his forehead where the scar would be. "No," he said "I don't hate you. Or the Weasley's. In fact, I would very much like to know about my sister."

James smiled and laid his head on Draco's shoulder.

**TBC**


	16. Whisper

**Chapter 16: Whisper-Evanescence**

Draco and James must have fallen asleep because the next thing they knew Kid was looking at them with wide green eyes.

"We go now," he asked.

Draco smiled and ruffled Kid's hair. "Yes, we go now."

Kid smiled and hugged Draco. "Kid loves Draco," he said. Draco smiled and returned the hug.

"And Draco love Kid," he said.

"And James and Harry?"

Draco nodded. "And James and Harry."

Kid cheered and jumped up and down in excitement as Draco turned to James. The teenager had a thoughtful look.

"Did you mean that?" asked James. "Being in love with Harry?"

Draco thought for a moment. Did he love Harry? The only things he knew about him were the bad things, yet Harry managed to get through all of it without going crazy. That kind of thing showed strength, a strength Draco never really had. And Draco admired it.

"Yeah," said Draco looking up at James. "I do."

James smiled back and kissed Draco. After Draco picked Kid up, they walked toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Aside from being a child, what's Evangeline like?" asked Draco.

"She likes to be called Eva for one. "Evangeline" is too formal. She loves her family, obviously, but especially Harry. She's very protective of him, as you can see," said James.

"A Gryffindor trait," said Draco. "Of course."

"Eva flies," said Kid. "Eva flies like bird!"

Draco looked at James. "She flies?"

"On a training broom of course. Both a Malfoy and Potter trait. Whether she'll warrant to a Slytherin is yet to be seen. Harry has been known to scheme once or twice."

"She sounds like the perfect combination," said Draco.

"Eva like Draco," said Kid. "Eva like Draco like Ginny like Ron."

James stopped and looked sadly away at the mention of the deceased Weasley girl.

"Like a sister loves a brother," said Draco.

"It's a good start," said James. "When she's older, Harry will tell her the truth, and hopefully you're still around."

"If I have my way," Draco in a serious tone. "I will be around for a _very_ long time."

"What does that mean?" asked James.

"I think I'll let Harry make that decision. If he has me." He smiled over at James and the teenager smiled back.

"I'm sure he will."

Draco shifted Kid, reached over and linked their fingers together. James squeezed Draco's hand as they walked on.

"She liked to talk about you," said James. "She said that we're like Aunt Minnie and Uncle Won."

Draco laughed. "That'll be a story to tell. How do we explain to a person I'm both her brother and her father's lover?"

"Does it make a difference?" asked James.

"Draco family!" said Kid. Draco stopped walking and looked at the child. He wasn't sure he should be called family after all he put Harry through. The fights and humiliation he set his school rival through would make any one angry at the perpetrator for years, and after his final attempt at capturing Harry in the Come and Go Room and then needing Harry's help to escape wasn't exactly a mark in Draco's "Being Nice to Harry Potter" book. He turned to James.

"Am I?"

James smiled at him. "Harry seems to think so," he said.

"But what about Weasley and Granger?"

"Well, then, they'd just have to get used to the idea," said James with a smiled. Draco chuckled as well before having a thoughtful expression.

"If Father had his way, where do you think Harry would be right now?"

James shrugged. "Probably the bottom of the Thames for all I know. Lucius really showed his hatred toward us."

Draco gave James a stern look. "Don't joke, James. I was being serious."

James returned the look. "So was I. Look, Draco, I may not be a Mind-Healer but it doesn't take a genius to know that Lucius would do any means necessary to justify his actions against us. He did blame Harry for the result of the war."

Draco sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I saw the memory and the man in it. He wasn't the man I knew as my father."

"I've come to learn that everyone wears masks. The ones we use everyday and the ones use unconsciously. Harry never wore a mask. He didn't know how. He was open and honest. Maybe the person you knew as Lucius Malfoy was another mask."

"But he loved me," said Draco, remembering the visit to Azkaban that seemed so long ago.

"Yes," said James placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "He did."

Draco smiled at James and placed a hand on the one on his shoulder. He felt small arms wrap around him and looked down to see Kid hugging him, his head lying on Draco's shoulder. Draco allowed the brief moment of repast before sighing.

"Come on," he said. "We have a hero to save." And he took James hand and started toward the Tower. They were halfway there when the air became cold, colder then before.

"The Dementors," said James, mist drifting from his lips and nose.

"There are more of them this time," said Draco. "Perhaps all of them."

"Are we going to die," asked Kid.

"No," said James. "Not while Draco and I are around."

"Let's go," said Draco. "We have to reach the Tower."

He transferred Kid from his hip to his back and ran. James went ahead to warn them of any Dementors ahead and Kid kept an eye behind them.

"Stop," said James around a corner. "Go back. There's a corridor on the third floor we can use."

And they doubled back. They had to go through several more turn backs before they finally reach the Gryffindor Tower. The picture covering it was bare of any paint but should still open at the correct password.

"Can you think of anything?" asked Draco.

"Several things actually," said James. "Since all the passwords are of Harry's Riddle, we just have solve this one."

"And how do we do that?"

"By thinking of a person or place that is important to Harry," said Kid, getting the idea his counter part had.

"Exactly," said James.

"So let's try places," said Draco and James nodded.

"Hogwarts," said James but nothing happened. "Gryffindor Tower. Grimmuald Place."

"Three Broomsticks," said Draco. James and Kid looked at him. "Well, he was always there in Hogsmeade." Both shook their heads, but with an amused look on their faces.

"Now we try people," said Draco.

"God, there are so many," said James.

"James, they're coming," said Kid, his childlike terror acting as an early warning system.

"All right, we'll have to narrow it down," said Draco. "Who was the love of Harry's life?"

"You," said James with a smile. Draco crossed his arms disapprovingly. "All right, all right. Ginny Weasley." But the door remained closed.

"Who was the first person Harry kissed?" asked Draco.

"Cho Chang," Nothing.

"Loved one? Like a parent?"

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Still nothing. Grandfather figure was Dumbledore and of course Weasley and Granger were best friends. They even tried Evangeline but it still remained closed. Kid, terrified at the thought of encountering the Dementors again, started to wail. James went over and picked him up, but immediately sat back down again in a huff.

"Are you all right," asked Draco.

"I'm fine," said James before returning to Kid. "It's all right, Kid. We'll be fine."

"But we tried everything," wailed Kid. "We can't open the door!"

Draco, in an act of frustration, walked over and tried to pry the door open with his fingers.

"Open, damn you!" he yelled finally kicking it. He yelped and clutched his bruised toe. "Fucking son of a bloody bitch!"

"Draco say bad word!" said Kid pointing at the blonde.

"Watch it!" said James with a glare.

"The door not Harry," said Draco, rubbing his foot.

"The door's a part of Harry so watch you're saying."

Draco sighed and smiled at James. "I'm sorry," he said.

Kid started to whimper and James turned to sooth him. Draco was about to ask what was wrong when he heard it. Whispers, low and hardly audible, but it got louder each second.

"_No, not Harry! Please, anything but Harry!_

"_Move aside, woman!" _

"_NO!..."_

"_Kill the spare." _

"_Cedric!..."_

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

"_Sirius!..."_

"_Severus."_

"_Avada Kadavra."_

"_DOBBY!..."_

"_Harry….Potter…."_

"_Look….at….me…."_

The words were jumbled together but Draco could piece them together, and among them were voices he knew very well.

"_A Malfoy doesn't demean himself with school rivalries!"_

"_Yes, Father…."_

"_You missed being top of your class again by one point! By a Mudblood! How could you allow yourself to disgrace the family name? Get to your room and start studying for next year!..."_

"_Hold out your arm, Draco, and receive that which you have dreamed of all your life."_

"_AAH!..."_

"_Let me out! Please! Let me out of here! Somebody, help me!..."_

"_Crabbe….Crabbe is dead…."_

"_Mum! Dad! Where are you?..."_

"_You have always been a disappointment to me and you'll always will be! A Medi-Wizard! A Mind-Healer! Time and again you degrade yourself. Always a disappointment."_

"Draco!"

Draco groaned and looked up at James.

"Don't think about it. Think about something else." But Draco was still slightly confused as he looked at James.

"Harry's dying," he said.

"I know," said James. "But we've got to get this door open."

"We've tried everything."

"No, not everything," said James, clutching Draco's shoulder. Draco could feel James' entire weight in the pressure of the touch. James was having trouble staying upright. "We must have missed something. Think, Draco! Don't break down on me now. I can't…."

_ 'He can't think,'_ thought Draco. _'Harry's dying, and so are James and Kid.'_

Draco nodded and stood up, helping James as he did. He set James on the floor next to Kid and the child laid against his counterpart.

"All right. Let's get this door open."

James smiled. "That's the Draco I know."

Draco smiled back and began to think. They had tried every person and place Harry cared about and loved, but what if what they were looking for wasn't a person or place. Was it a phrase or object? Or maybe….

Draco remembered that when Harry had been especially distressed, the Weasleys or Evangeline always soothed him with a song. A song he was very fond of.

"_He's always loved that song," said Granger. "Sirius even told him it was because he was a handful as a baby."_

"James, how did that song go," asked Draco. "The one Black taught Harry?"

James thought long and hard before shaking his head. "I can't!" he cried. "The voices. They're getting louder."

"Forget the voices. Listen to my voice. The song. Focus on the song!" Draco clutched James's shoulders to try and get the teenager to focus.

"I can't, Draco. I'm so weak, and it seems so long ago."

"It's not," said Draco. "It's more like yesterday. I only remember a little bit. Now how did it go? 'Love is a song that never ends. Life may be swift and fleeting.' Come on, James. What's the rest?"

"Hope may die," sang James weakly. Kid was trying to stay awake next to him. "But love's beautiful music comes each day like the dawn."

Draco looked up to see the door slowly opening to every word of the song. "That it," he said. "That's it, James. And the rest? 'Love is a song that never ends. One single theme repeating'."

But James was too weak to continue. Instead, Kid opened his mouth with effort and song.

"Like the voice of a heavenly choir, love's sweet music flows on."

At the ending of the song, the doors flew open and flooded the hallway with white light. Draco could hear the shrieks as the Dementors were driven away, but his attention was on the light. It blazed and pulsed and felt so warm in contrast to the chill of the castle. And through the door he could hear voices, but not nightmarish. They were peaceful and supportive.

"_I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley…."_

"_My name is Hermione Granger. And you are? ..."_

"_It is what we do with the choices we make that determines who we are….."_

"_You're parents were the greatest friends I ever had, Harry. They sacrificed a lot to keep one lonely wolf happy…."_

"_You're a wizard, Harry."_

"_You're father was a great man, Harry. There was no other like him…."_

"_Me, books and cleverness. There are more important things. Like friendship and bravery…."_

"_I told you, mate. We'll follow you wherever you lead, come hell or high water…."_

And with each voice came an image of the person say it; a boy with red hair and multiple freckles, a girl with thick brown hair and wide curious brown eyes, an old man with silver grey hair and twinkling blue eyes, a man with graying sand hair and patched robes, a man with dark hair and mischievous blue eyes and a large man in a trench coat with thick hair and beard, clutching a pink umbrella. And with the images came a memory. This time, he wasn't just a part of the memory. He was observing it….

_ Harry panted as he laid on the bed. The pain had started in his lower back and it had slowly increased throughout the day. He had called Hermione four times before with the same pain. After a quick check Hermione said it was false labor, which was common with male pregnancies._

_ "It's the body's way of getting ready for the baby," she said. "The big one won't happen for a while. You will let us know when it comes." The last part was said in an order instead of a question or statement. He knew she would enforce any way to keep him from hurting himself and the baby. _

_** 'But this can't be real labor,'** he thought and hissed at another pain. "Oh, God, they're really close together now," he said. "It's different from before. This is….not good." He clutched his large stomach as he felt the baby kick again. "Winky!"_

_ The house-elf appeared. "Master Harry Potter called for Winky, sir," she said and gasped when Harry groaned in pain again. "Master Harry Potter in is pain!"_

_ "Get Ron and Hermione," he gasped. Winky wasted no time and disappeared. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione ran in the room with a puppy Orion around their heels, sensing the excitement. _

_ "Back, pup," ordered Ron shooing the dog out of the room. "Out!" he closed the door. "Dumb dog." _

_ "Please tell me it's false labor pans," said Harry as he gasped. _

_ "They're not," said Hermione waving her wand to examine him. "They're real and very close together. Ron, get Poppy. Tell her we'll need to do a Cesarean." _

_ "Cesarean?" cried Harry in pain as Ron ran out the room. Orion decided to follow him instead of running back into the room. _

_ "Well, what do you suggest?" asked Hermione. "We wait around for you to have the baby naturally?"_

_ "There's nothing natural about a man giving birth to a baby!"_

_ "Harry, this is the wizarding world. A man created a meteor shower on the day you defeated Voldemort the first time. What's natural about that?" Harry hissed in pain again and Hermione sighed. "I don't see why you couldn't have aborted it."_

_ Harry glared at her. "I'm not taking another life!" he yelled. He cried in pain and as he did Hermione poured a potion down his throat. He gagged and sputtered around the liquid but the pain faded to a dull ache. "Oh, bless you, Hermione."_

_ "I already am," she said, placing the stopper back on the phial and setting it aside. "I've got a wonderful husband, a beautiful baby girl, and a best friend who's a complete arse. What more could I want?"_

_ Harry chuckled as he laid on the bed and hissed as the ache pulsed. "This is real, isn't it," he said, a frightened looked in his eyes. _

_ "Yes, it is," said Hermione taking his hand. _

_ "I should hate it, because of what happened, but I can't. I just can't. And I should hate him, for doing this to me. But I can't. I do hate what he did to me, but I can't hate him about this."_

_ "I understand, Harry. Believe me, I do. What are you going to name it?"_

_ "I was think Albus if it's a boy. Evangeline if it's a girl."_

_ "Evangeline? Why that name?"_

_ Harry shrugged. "I've always liked it," he said with a smile. Hermione smiled back._

_ "And what if you have twins?" she asked._

_ "Fred and George?"_

_ Both laughed as Ron and Madam Pomprey walked in. Orion followed in behind them._

_ "And what's so funny," asked Ron._

_ "Just a joke Harry made," said Hermione. "I'll tell you later. Did you send Harriet to your mother's?"_

_ Ron nodded. "She seemed excited on spending time with Grandma," he said. All four laughed till Harry groaned in pain again and Pomprey ran to Harry's side._

_ "They're really close together," she said. "We'll have to do the Cesarean now."_

_ She placed her black bag medical bag on the night stand and brought out her tools. Magic, through could heal a wound easily, couldn't imitate complex and delicate surgery. Pomprey had to remove the baby the Muggle way. _

_ "Do you want to sleep or feel no pain," she asked, looking at Harry._

_ "I want to be awake," said Harry as Hermione laid him down and started removing his clothes. "I want to see her."_

_ Pomprey smiled. "Her? So you already know the gender do you?"_

_ Harry smiled through the pain. "Figure of speech."_

_ Pomprey nodded and gave Harry a potion to dull the pain of the surgery. It was stronger then the potion Hermione had given him, but he could still feel the contractions ripple through him. Both his hands gripped Ron's hands as Pomprey took out a scalpel and rags. Taking the towels Hermione had gotten around his stomach she looked over at Hermione. _

_ "I'll need someone to stem the blood flow," she said. Hermione nodded and stood close with gauze and cottons swabs in hand. Harry laid down on the bed gripping Ron's hands and Pomprey picked up the scalpel._

_ The next half hour were a blur to Harry. He felt the dull ache of pain and gripped Ron's hands harder and nearly bit his tongue. He couldn't think of anything but the pain before he passed out and knew nothing._

_ He woke some time later to see Hermione sitting on a chair next to him, smiling down at a bundle wrapped in a white blanket. _

_ "It worked," asked Harry, slightly groggy._

_ "Oh, yes," said Hermione. She stood and handed him the white bundle and he looked down at his baby. "Meet your daughter."_

_ Harry smiled. "Evangeline," he said. "Evangeline Lily…."_

Draco was taken out of the vision when a hand was gently placed under his chin and he looked up into vivid green eyes. But these didn't belong to either James or Kid. They were more alive. They held James fierce protectiveness and Kid's child like laughter.

"Harry."

"Hello, Draco," said Harry taking his hand away and crossing his arms. "I'm surprised you made it this far, but then I should have expected that from you."

Draco looked around. The hallways were brighter then it was when he arrived and more alive. There was no storm outside and pictures hung on the walls. He looked over at the wall where he had left James and Kid, but they were gone.

"Where's James and Kid," he asked looking at Harry.

"In me," said Harry pointing at his chest before crossing his arms again. "I've always known about them, all my life. They protected me and kept me alive. After the Final Battle I thought I didn't need them anymore. I guess I was wrong."

"Because of the curse," asked Draco and Harry nodded.

"At first I ignored the black outs, thinking I was over worked or something. But then they became more frequent and lasted longer. It was then I knew I was in trouble and took action. I made Ron and Hermione guardians to my assets and set up my will. I even made them god-parents to Eva should I die. I don't want her growing up ignorant of her heritage, like I did."

"And when you shut down, you resurrected James and Kid."

Harry pointed to him in a "gotcha" gesture and winked. "Knew you were smart. It's a defense mechanism for me I guess. I shut my happiest memories away to protect them. But there was still a chance the Dementors could find them, so I gave my memories guardians. At first I just wanted to resurrect James, but he would become lonely, I knew, so I gave him something to protect."

"Kid," said Draco with a smile and crossed his arms. "The protector and the protectee. Such a Gryffindor."

Harry smiled back. "But you love this Gryffindor," he said. Draco blush a deep red.

"I didn't say that!" he said defensively. Harry laughed.

"You didn't have to. I could feel that you did, even if you don't want to admit it."

"I didn't say that either!"

Harry laughed again, reached up and gently touched Draco's face. "I'd love to stay and chat, Draco, but you have to go now. I have some things to clean up."

"Harry…."

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise."

Draco smiled. "And a Gryffindor never breaks his promises."

"Of course. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

Smiling Harry brought Draco's head down for a kiss.

**TBC**


	17. Listen To Your Heart

**Chapter 17: Listen to Your Heart-D.H.T.**

Draco groaned and opened his eyes, only to shut them again from the bright light.

"Sissy, close the curtains," he said, holding up a hand to his face to block out the light.

"Well, my name isn't Sissy," said a voice. "And since you asked oh so nicely…" Draco could hear the sound of a curtain being drawn and the light deadened. "There. Is that better?"

Slowly Draco opened his eyes and looked into the smiling brown eyes of Hermione Granger. "Granger," he said and only then realized his voice was scratchy. Granger conjured a glass of water and he slowly drank it. "Thank you."

Granger softly laughed. "Something happened in there. It gave you manners, at least to me. Anything else you need?"

Draco shook his head. "How long?"

"Three months," said Granger setting the glass down. "At first we thought you both stuck and wanted to take you to St. Mungo's, but your mother…."

"My mother came here?" asked Draco trying to sit up. Granger gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Whoa, one thing at a time, Malfoy. Yes, she came here, every day. She insisted that someone had to clean up after you. You should have seen her. It was like she was watching a two year old again. I have never seen someone have such joy in bathing an invalid. Even with Harry."

At the mention of Harry, Draco immediately reacted, the instinct to protect the man still in him. "Harry! I have to see him! I have to see if he's okay!"

Granger grasped his shoulders and tried to keep him in bed. "Malfoy, stop! There's no need. He's next to you."

"He is?" Draco looked beside him and there, lying peacefully on the bed next to him, was Harry, looking over at Draco's side with a sleepy smile. Attached to his arm was a tube connected to a bag hanging on a pole. It was then that Draco noticed he had one attached to him as well. "What's this?"

"An I.V. tube. Muggles use them to put nutrients or liquid medicine in the patients. We attached them after you went to sleep."

"How is he?" asked Draco looking over at Harry.

"He's fine now. But after the first few days we tried to move you into a different room. We didn't get far, through. You both just started screaming."

"Screaming?"

Granger nodded. "Yes, in pain. You both didn't stop till we put you on the beds."

Draco thought for a moment. "The spell must have created a link between Harry and me. It should dissipate as soon as we've woken."

Granger stared at Draco in surprise. "Malfoy, you called him 'Harry'," she said. "The link must have been really intense."

"It was," said Draco looking away. His eyes felt heavy and his body like he realized he hadn't had any real sleep in three months.

"You're still tired," said Granger covering him back up. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you if Harry wakes up."

She reached over and gently took the tube from Draco's arm. Draco winced at the sting as the needle came out. Granger gently touched his arm with her wand and the needle prick healed.

"Thank you, Granger," he said as he closed his eyes and Granger left the room. He tossed and turned for several minutes till he slid out of bed, crossed over to Harry's and gently slipped in next to the healing man. Curling up next to Harry he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

He slowly came to consciousness to the sound of voices. At first he didn't recognized them but soon identified them as Weasley and Granger.

"Whatever happened must have been big," said Weasley as Draco started to wake up.

"As soon as I mentioned Harry's name he went into a panic," said Granger. "It was almost instinctive for him to protect Harry."

Weasley scoffed. "That's new. Malfoy actually protecting someone."

"Ronald!"

Draco groaned as he woke. Weasley and Granger looked at him in surprise, almost shamed of the conversation they just had.

"What's up," he asked sleepily.

"We should ask you that," said Weasley. "What are you doing sleeping with Harry?"

"Habit," said Draco and Weasley look at his in surprised disgust and Granger in plain surprise. "Not like that!"

"So, what was is like," asked Weasley, "inside his head."

"A nightmare," said Draco and he was silent. Both knew not to press the issue. A person's mind was their first and last sanctuary. To violate it was unthinkable.

Draco gave a wide yawn as his stomach growled.

"Can I have some food," he asked.

"Of course," said Granger. "I'll tell Winky to make something, and I'll tell Mrs. Malfoy you're awake."

Draco looked at her in surprise. "Mother's still here?" he asked.

Granger nodded. "When I fire-called her the first time you woke she immediately came over, but you were asleep again. She stayed by your side the whole time. She only left a half hour ago."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Almost two days," said Weasley. "Harry didn't even blink once. He's just laying there."

"He said he had some things to clean up," said Draco. "He promised he be back."

"Harry never broke a promise," said Granger. The room fell into a sad silence. "I'll got get something for Malfoy to eat." And she left.

"So, you really cured Harry," asked Weasley. Draco shook his head.

"Harry cured himself. I just….opened a few doors."

"You called him 'Harry'," said Weasley. "Something must have happened to change your attitude toward him."

Draco swung his legs off the bed. "I learned he wasn't quite the saint I first thought him to be." He unsteadily got to his feet.

Weasley glared at him. "So what did you do? View a few of his memories and tell him to get over his pitiful life? Hell of a way to be a Mind-Healer, Malfoy."

Draco turned back at him, holding himself steady on the wall. Through Weasley can glare with the best of them, Draco's glare sent a shiver down Weasley's spine.

"First of all, I'm a Mind-Healer because I know what the hell I'm doing. I don't _Legilimens_ their minds and tell them to get over it. And second, Harry's life was not pitiful, but he did go through more hell then either of us. And third, I didn't view the memories. I experienced them! I _was_ Harry. I felt what he felt, thought what he thought, down to the very last detail. So don't you _ever_ say that I don't know a thing about him, because I know more then you ever will."

Weasley looked at Draco in surprise, unable to say anything, but he was saved from speaking by the entrance of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mum," said Draco softly, hardly believing Narcissa was there.

"Oh, Draco," cried Narcissa and she swept him into a hug. He had just returned the hug when another smaller pair of arms wrapped around his legs.

"Dwaco!" cried Evangeline as she hugged him, and then looked up at him. "Daddy okay?"

Draco looked softly at his half-sister. She really was part Malfoy. There was no mistaking it now. "Yes, Eva, your daddy will be okay. He just needs to sleep for a while."

"Daddy naps?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, Daddy naps."

Narcissa smiled down at Evangeline. "She's a sweet little thing," she said. "And so polite. Easy to see that she's Potter's daughter."

Draco looked at his mother, wanting to tell her the truth, but decided to wait for another time. "Yes," he said bending down and picking Evangeline up. "She's a Potter all right."

Over the week the adults stood watch over the patient in shifts, each of them stayed by Harry's bed till the end of a three hours shift, through Draco stayed longer then needed, just doing papers, reading, or just talking to him. Draco had started reading _Lord of the Rings_ aloud to Harry. Weasley was amazed that Draco could read a book that was written the way it was, but Draco was used to reading books in Latin, Gaelic and Ancient Rune, so he could easily understand the alliteration. And he did admit it was a good book, even if it was written by a Muggle.

And of course there was Evangeline. Narcissa took an immediate liking to the child and started teach her to be a regal lady. Evangeline loved the lessons and took them with vigor. She even asked Narcissa to teach her an instrument and the Malfoy matriarch started teaching her the flute.

Draco watched all of them with a happy face, but a sad heart. He didn't know how to tell his mother that Lucius betrayed her and fathered a child using Harry as an incubator. Narcissa loved her husband very much and was devastated when he was arrested. Draco didn't know how to tell her what happened during the two months of Harry's confinement. But he knew he had to tell her, with or without Harry's approval Narcissa had the right to know.

And he did. Draco told Narcissa everything he learned in Harry's memory with Lucius and the truth behind Evangeline. Narcissa listened to his every word patiently and said nothing till Draco was finished. When he finished a long silence rested between them.

"Do you hate your father," asked Narcissa.

"I have always held respect for him," said Draco. "But I can't say I hate him. More like I'm ashamed that my father turned out that way."

"And Evangeline?"

"I wish to know more about her, and teach her. She is half Malfoy." Another silence before Draco spoke again. "How do you feel about Lucius?"

"I still love him; or rather I love the man he was. Don't ask me why, I just do." Narcissa sighed before speaking again. "As for Evangeline, how can I hate her? She is like a daughter to me. The daughter I wish I had." She looked at Draco. "A child doesn't choose their parents." Draco nodded.

Draco was taking his longer then usual shift when it happened. The _Lord of the Rings_ book had gotten interesting and he had blocked out the rest of the world while reading it. Weasley was out for another Harry Potter sighting in Diagon Alley and Granger was downstairs with Narcissa playing a Muggle child's game with Harriet and Evangeline. All he knew was that his concentration was disturbed by an amused chuckled and he looked up to find two very wide, very awake green eyes look at him.

"I have never seen anyone but Hermione that focused on a book," said Harry, smiling over at Draco. Draco stared at Harry in shock and surprise. His first reactive thought was to rush over and hug Harry and his second was to hit the man for worrying him to death. He settled for the third option.

"Of course I would read it," said Draco in a matter of fact tone, placing a marker in the book and set it on the table. "It's a good book, according to a friend of mine."

"Oh, really?" said Harry in an amused voice. "Do I know this friend? Have I met him?"

"I believe you have," said Draco, crossing his arms.

"And what does this friend look like?" Harry rested his head in his hand that was propped on a bent knee.

"Well, he adorably cute with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He's got a hero complex, which is easily looked over. He is a big fan of Quidditch, which is a given if he wants to have anything to do with me. He's kind of on the short side, but that just makes him cuter. The only disfiguring thing about him is a horrid scar on his forehead, but that just shows how brave his is."

Harry smiled at the other man. "Draco, you really know how to charm a guy. Whoever ends up with you is lucky."

Finally Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He shot up out of his chair, making it fall to the floor in a loud clatter and practically flew into Harry's arms, wrapping his arms around the other man and buried his head in Harry's chest.

"I'm the lucky one," he said, and began to cry, finally letting all the pain he felt inside Harry out.. Harry hugged him back and gently rubbed Draco's back.

That was how Weasley and Granger found them an hour later. Draco had cried himself out and was lying on the bed with his head on Harry's lap as Harry ran his hands through the blonde's hair, a content look on his face. When they entered and Harry looked up at them both Weasley's gasped at how alive Harry's eyes were.

"Ron, Hermione," he said to his shocked friends. "Where are my glasses?"

"Did you hear that," said Weasley.

"I've never heard a more beautiful sound in my life," said Granger.

"Pathetic," said Draco in Harry's lap, making Harry chuckle.

Both laughed and ran over to hug their friend, ignoring the blonde on Harry's lap. Draco was suddenly crowded with Weasleys.

"Get off me!" he yelled. "Weasley, you're crushing me! Get off!"

Still laughing both got off the blonde and sat on the bed, high on adrenaline of seeing their friend again.

"Harry, what is with you and Malfoy," asked Weasley. "I've never seen you with that face since…." He went silent, afraid to mention the name of his deceased sister.

"Since Ginny," finished Harry, looking at the bedspread. Draco had sat up n the bed next to him. "Is that what you meant?" Weasley nodded, afraid to speak. Harry smiled at his friend. "It's all right, Ron. Not talking about her is no way to remember her. And as for Draco and I…" He looked up at the blonde and smiled at him. "We'll wait and see."

"Daddy?"

Everyone looked at the door where Evangeline stood staring at her father. Everyone moved aside for the two Potters.

"Eva," said Harry, holding up his arms to his daughter. With a cry of joy Evangeline ran into the room, climbed on the bed and flew into her father's arms. Draco watched with mixed feelings as his half-sister and the man he loved hugged on the bed. He was happy that they were back together, and sad that he could never patch things up with Lucius. Witnessing the attack on Harry was the final issue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next month Harry recovered from his mental imprisonment. He was still scared of shadows so there was a moon glob in his room to cast a soft light when he slept and Evangeline wouldn't leave his side. Draco sub-consciously distanced himself from Harry, throwing up the barriers he learned between patient and healer. Harry never said a word against it nor did he mind, spending too much time catching up with his friends and daughter.

When the month ended and Harry had fully recovered, Draco left.

**TBC**


	18. For Good

**Chapter 18: For Good-WICKED**

Draco sighed as he walked down the stairs and entered the dining room where Narcissa was waiting for him so they could start breakfast. In the month since he severed contact with Harry, he had been given several new cases. Compared to Harry, the cases were easy and were effective ways to fill in his time.

"Good morning, Draco," said Narcissa as Draco sat down.

"Good morning, Mother," said Draco. Sissy appeared with a bowl of fruit and a cup of coffee before disappearing.

"Do you have anything interesting to do today?"

"I was asked to care for the Longbottoms. Neville, their son, wasn't too pleased that I was caring for his parents."

"I remember Frank and Anne. They were in my year at school. Their son is your age, isn't he? He was in your year?"

"Yes, he was. Unfortunately we didn't get along too well."

"I can imagine. As hard as I have tried to make you the polite young man I know you are, you had your father's stubborn pride."

Draco smiled over at his mother. "Don't remind me."

"How is young Evangeline? You've received her letter yesterday?"

Draco cleared his throat and looked down at his fruit bowl to keep his mother from seeing him blush. Evangeline had started writing to him weekly, asking how his day was and when he would begin visiting again. Draco knew she wasn't really the one that actually written the letters. The handwriting was too small, neatly spaced and spelled correctly, and that she was too young to know how to write. Draco concluded they were written by Granger.

Along with the inquiries were news on Harry improving condition, possibly written by Granger then the young Potter. Harry still was afraid to sleep without a moon globe and refused to sleep alone, relying on Evangeline to sleep peacefully. Aside from these he acted like he had four years ago before the curse had been cast.

"She is fine," he said. "She wishes us to visit her soon, but unfortunately my schedule doesn't have any openings."

Narcissa looked over at her son, sighed and set her fork down. "Draco, you're purposely crowding your schedule, aren't you?"

"He was my patient, Mother. I can't see him anymore."

"That's correct, Draco Lucius, he _was_ your patient. Whether you see him now or not is your own business. And besides, the treatment was a secret so no one will know that you were his Mind-Healer. You are free to see him if you choose."

"What have Evangeline? She is my sister."

"And has every right to see her brother as her brother does her. A visit won't do any harm."

Draco looked away from his mother and down at his fruit bowl. Did he have the right to see Harry and Evangeline? He loved them both very much, that he knew. The month away from them hurt him more then anything he had experienced before, but he was always taught that a Mind-Healer set his emotions apart from the victims they were treating. Yet this victim, and his family, had the opposite effect that Draco couldn't deny.

As Draco finished eating Nobby appeared with the newspaper and held it out for Draco.

"Master Malfoy's newspaper, sir," he said.

"Thank you, Nobby," he said, taking the paper. Nobby bowed and disappeared. Draco untied the string keeping it rolled up and opened the _Daily Prophet._ His eyes widened at the headline picture.

"What is it, Draco," asked Narcissa as Sissy appeared with a fresh cup of tea for her, but Draco didn't hear her. He was staring at the picture.

It was of Harry smiling happily as he ate ice cream with Evangeline outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and of course all three Weasleys were with him.

_ Reporter Dennis Creevey had the honor of being the first reporter to interview Harry Potter after a two year absence. Shortly after meeting Mr. Potter at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with his daughter and friends the interview began. _

_ Dennis_ _Creevey: This will be your first Ministry function in two years. Why did you decide to attend this one?_

_ Harry Potter: This one will be to remember the war. Our friends lost in it shouldn't be forgotten. That and I wanted to avoid being cursed again. _

_ Creevey: (laughs) Is that why you remain elusive these last couple of years. To avoid curses?_

_ Potter: Wouldn't you?_

_ Creevey: (laughs again) Rumor has it you made a substantial donation to St. Mungo's Mentality ward and to the St. Lily Magical Orphan Foundation. _

_ Potter: One thing I've learned is to never trust rumors, even if their true._

The rest was of the date of the function and that it was being held in Hogwarts. Draco folded the newspaper and handed it to Sissy.

"Put this on my desk, please," he ordered.

"Yes, Master Malfoy, sir," she said and disappeared. He sat up and Nobby appeared the clean his place.

"Have a good day, Mother," he said, kissing her cheek. She kissed his in return.

"You too, dear," she said. "Don't let Head Healer Churchill get to you."

"I won't," he said and walked to the fireplace and Flooed to St. Mungo's. He arrived at his office there and started look through the files. He had taken care of three cases before lunch and walked into the healers lounge as Parvarti Patil and Susan Bones sat down.

"Hello, Malfoy," said Patil. "Have you heard of the donation?"

"Yes, I believe it was Potter that donated the money," said Draco taking out his salad that was kept in a Stasis Charm.

"Yeah," said Bone. "A hundred thousand Galleons. No one's made that much of a donation since your father."

"Think he was paying a debt?" asked Patil to Bones. "He's never made a donation before."

"He may be. What do you think, Malfoy?"

"I think he's being his usual Gryffindor self," said Malfoy and that ended the conversation.

He had just finished a session with the son of a rich widower, talking over the death of his mother when the head of the department, Head Healer Churchill, came walking down the hall toward him.

"Malfoy," said Churchill, walking up to the blonde. Draco immediately went on his guard. The Head Healer had protested Draco's involvement on being a Mind-Healer and constantly monitors all of Draco's sessions. Even private ones.

"Healer," greeted Draco properly. Even among enemies you had to be polite.

"A….letter arrived for you, Malfoy," said Churchill crossing his arms. "There's no return sender and is unmarked except for the St. Mungo's address, and it's magic for only you to open."

_ 'In other words, you tried to see what was in my mail,'_ translated Draco. "Thank you, Healer. I'll take a look at it."

Churchill nodded and walked down the hall and Draco headed to his office. On the desk was a plain white envelope with his name and the St. Mungo's address on top of a box. Curious Draco picked it up and opened the envelope, and nearly dropped it when he pulled out the letter.

_ You are invited to the Hogwarts Memorial Party on the 25 of March at 6:00 pm. Hosted by the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Formal dress is required. Sincerely, Percy Weasley Senior Secretary to the Minister of Magic. _

He was invited to the celebration? He hadn't been invited in the last five years since Harry had been cursed. Why would he be invited now?

He set the card down on its back and opened the box. It was a set of dress robes dress robes, a silvery green with a ruby tie pin.

"What is going on," asked Draco. He had a set of very nice, very new dress robes in his wardrobe, but obviously someone want him to dress to match.

He set the box aside, deciding to deal with it later and was about to pick up a file when something on the card caught his eye. Writing. Someone had written on the back of the card.

_You're escort will await you at the entrance._

"Curiouser and curiouser," said Draco. Someone had invited him to the party and wants to escort him. Probably so that no Muggle-born fanatic tries to curse down the head of the Malfoy house.

Setting the card on top of the box, picked up his work file, walked out of his office, locked the door with a spell and went to his next appointment, a small smile on his lips.

The day of the Memorial Party Draco stood by his bed staring at the box. He wondered if he should go and give his sender the benefit of the doubt or stay and have his sender be dateless.

"Oh, for Slytherin's sake," said a voice and Draco turned to see Narcissa walk into the room. "Go. You haven't gone to a social party since the fall of that mad man."

"But what if it turns out to be for someone's amusement?" asked Draco.

"Then your father has taught you nothing on being a Malfoy." And she turned and left the room. Draco watched her leave and turned back to look at the box. Narcissa was right. He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! He should not be afraid of a few cowards talking behind doors and walls.

"I must be out of my mind," he said opening the box. He showered, dressed, and in an hour he left the Manor.

He Apparated just inside Hogsmeade. Other early arrivers were standing around, talking to friends, acquaintances, associates, basically anyone they could pull aside. A lot of people stopped and stared at him, whispering behind hands or backs turned. Through they tried to keep it low he could hear what they were whispering.

"Why did they invite him? He's going to ruin everything."

"Did you hear about his latest patient? They say he made him to go insane, just so he could work on him."

"Genevieve says that he's crazy in the head."

"They should lock him in Azkaban with that murdering father of his."

"Death Eater!"

Draco just kept his head down, eyes closed, hands in his pockets, and ignored them, walking down the familiar path to the school. The passersby let him through, afraid to touch him or come near him. As he reached the school he looked up and gazed up at the castle once again. Whether its power was magical or not, Hogwarts castle was still a magnificent sight to behold, but not compared to the first time a person looks on the castle on the lake for the first time topped them all. Lucius had always told him that it was there he'd begin his magical training, but Lucius never said how beautiful the castle was, lit up at night and the light of the rooms shining on the water. Nothing compared to that day.

His gaze was torn from the castle by the sound of familiar, melodious laughter. There, standing on the top step, was Harry Potter. He was chatting with William and Fleur Weasley. His hair was put into some sort of order in an attempt to hid the scar but it still poked through the jet black bangs and he wore wire framed oval glasses, acceptable compared to the large framed glasses he wore when he attended school. His dress robes were of a gold red material with an emerald tie pin. At the sight of Draco he excused himself and walked toward the blonde.

"Dressed to match, eh," he said, his hands casually in his pockets.

"I dress in what I look best in, Potter," sad Draco but with none of the sneer like he had used in his school years.

"Harry."

Draco looked at him, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Harry, Draco. Draco, Harry," said Harry pointing between them. "Don't tell you've forgotten. It's only been a month."

Draco sighed and crossed his joined. "No, Harry. I have not forgotten. I don't think I could forget."

"Do you regret it?" Draco looked up and saw Harry with a worried afraid expression.

"No," he said quickly, taking Harry by the arm. "No, Harry. I don't regret it. I'll never regret it."

"Really?"

"Yes! Harry, you've taught me so much. That the world isn't black and white, to accept changes to survive, and that even your most hated enemy has nightmares?"

"Do you hate me, Draco?'

"No! Merlin no, Harry, I can never hate you. I love you."

Harry smiled and drew Draco closer for a small kiss. "So, are we together now?" he asked.

"Do you want us to be?" asked Draco resting his forehead on Harry's.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked. So do you?"

Draco just smiled and kissed Harry's scar, so familiar and natural that both already knew the answer. When Draco pulled away Harry reached up and pulled Draco for a long kiss. Draco ignored the stares around them as he held Harry close to him and kissed back.

Finally they drew apart and Harry smiled up at him.

"We'll have to take it slow, you know," said Harry. "I'm still jumpy about…certain things."

Draco smiled at him. "I'm willing to wait," he said.

Draco held his arm for Harry, who linked his arm through and both walked inside. Conversation stopped and everyone watched as the two wizards joined the party. Again there were whispers.

"Is that Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy?"

"Wasn't he with You-Know-Who during the Last Battle?"

"I didn't know they were together."

"Do you think he was the reason why Harry Potter was hardly seen?"

Both smiled at the last comment and joined Weasley and Granger. Both were pleased to see them. Both had a glass of champagne in both of their hands and handed one to both Harry and Draco.

"About time you got here," said Weasley, crossing his arm. "Harry had us waiting for over an hour."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Weasley," said Draco with a smirk, "but you could have gone to eat without us."

Granger and Harry laughed as Weasley's face went a bright red.

"We've missed you at the Sanctuary," said Granger. "Especially Eva. She wants to know when you'll be coming to visit."

Draco looked down at the drink in his hand. "Unfortunately my work is taking up a lot of my time," he said. Looking up he saw the disappointment in Harry's face and smiled. "But I'm sure I can make the time."

Harry smiled back and Draco knew everything would be all right. Harry turned to talk to Weasley about his work and Granger chimed in about her office in the Ministry.

As the three talked Draco couldn't help but admire Harry. The man had nothing but bad luck since his parents died but he still managed to find some good in every situation. Malfoys were survivors by luck and necessity, choosing a side that would best help them or would be the most likely to win. Potters were a different class on their own. They didn't stay on the side lines and watched the battle, they fought. They were the ones that picked up the sword and joined the fray, no matter the danger. And here was a man who fought the greatest battle one could fight, against his own fears.

Potters, like Malfoys, were survivors. Their methods were different, but the results were the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What makes a person who they are? What makes them good or bad? Is it their parents? Their ancestors? Or is it the experiences that dragged them through life? Or are they born that way? _

_They say love can be found in the strangest places. They also said that opposites attract, and that you're greatest enemy was also your closest friend. All of these things may be true, but what's also true is that the mind holds many secrets, secrets that are waiting to be shared, or don't wish to be shared at all. When someone looks into your soul they can tell what kind of person you are and can learn to love you or hate you. _

**TBC**


	19. Never Ending Story

**Epilogue: Never Ending Story= Limahl**

**Harry Potter Seen With Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts Memorial Party!**

**Wedding Planned! Potter and Malfoy Proposal Accepted!**

**Baby on the Way! Malfoy Heir Expecting!**

**It's a Boy!**

**Potter Heir Expecting! Interview with Big Sis!**

**The Prince is Born! Potter Gives Birth to Baby Boy!**

**Potter Princess Heads to Hogwarts!**

**8 years later**

"Daddy, I can't find my Potions book!" yelled Evangeline across the mansion. Draco looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ in the family room and Harry looked up from helping Winky set the table for breakfast.

"Eva, come here so I'm not shouting through walls," Harry said calmly, setting a plate down. Evangeline ran from the room and joined her father in the dining room. "Now, have you checked your trunk?"

"Yes," said Evangeline.

"You're bookshelf?"

"Yes."

"The Library?"

"Yes."

"Your brother's room?"

"Yes!"

"Both of them?"

"Ye-No."

Harry smiled at his oldest child. "I suggest you look there," he said and Evangeline ran off. "Ask permission first!"

"Lost book," asked Draco walking in after hearing the conversation.

"Those two just love to annoy her," said Harry smiling over at his husband. Draco couldn't help but smile back.

It had been eight years since Harry woke from his locked mind and since both started being together. Draco had finally told Harry that he told the secret of Evangeline to Narcissa and Harry didn't contact him for a month. When he did both agreed to be honest to each other and told their many secrets and shared many memories.

Harry had never reinstated himself as an Auror and devoted his whole time in the St. Lily Orphan Foundation. He did stay on as a consult for the Law Enforcement Department because of his uncanny ability to spot a perpetrator in a crowded room. Draco stayed a Mind-Healer and was even able to slightly open the Longbottoms, making them more attentive to their son's visits.

Less then a year of dating Draco proposed to Harry, who immediately accepted. Six months later they were bonded. Since both were men they couldn't officially marry in the sense that was with a man and a woman. The ceremony was just saying vows in front of family and friends and an exchange of rings. Both didn't change their last names and add their spouse's, one because they didn't want to and because they were the only heirs to a family line. Both planned on continuing the family names however any way they could.

Harry had just finished placing the last fork down when a shriek was heard from upstairs and two boys ran down clutching a book while Evangeline chased them, her grey eyes flashing in anger.

"Come back here, you little midgets!" she yelled as she chased them. The oldest of the boys was seven years old with platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He had the elegant forehead and pointed chin of a Malfoy, but Harry's cheeks and nose. On his nose was a pair of wire framed glasses. The youngest was age five with jet black hair and grey eyes. He was skinny like Harry but was tall for his age.

"Daddy, Father, help!" both cried running their fathers. Harry looked down at his son see him clutching a book title _Potions: A Beginners Course for the Young Mind_.

"Albus, why do you have your sister's book?" Harry asked his youngest son.

"We were just reading it," said Albus Draconis Potter. He looked to his brother for help.

"We want to go to Hogwarts too," said Severus Harold Malfoy. Both parents smiled and Harry gently took the book away and handed it to Evangeline.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said. "Thanks, Draco." And she smirked devilishly at her brothers after earning the attention of her fathers. Harry and Draco smiled at each other in amusement.

Both were thankful that they never had to tell their situation to anyone. How do you tell a person that Harry Potter's husband was also his daughter's brother? They told the truth to Evangeline on her birthday that May and the girl listened with the attention that came from both her Malfoy and Potter side. When they finished she looked at them in confusion.

"Why are you telling me this," she asked. "Both of you are my daddies and I have Aunt Hermione for a mother, and Harriet for a sister, and there's Uncle Ron, Percy, Bill, George and Charlie, and there's Grandma Narcissa and Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. I have my cousins and my brothers. Doesn't that make a family?"

Both smiled and hugged Evangeline. She never told anyone what Harry and Draco told her, believing the same thing she had for eight years and loved Draco as second father. She was never confused on what to call Albus and Severus and call them childish nicknames more often then their given names, like an older sister.

"You twerps are gonna pay," said Evangeline, still angry abut them taking her book.

"Now, Eva," said Draco, "is that the attitude of a Malfoy?"

Evangeline gave him the famous Malfoy sneer, a perfect mimic to the one Draco uses now whenever he was amused.

"But I'm not a Malfoy, I'm a Potter," she said. The smirk, along with the statement, had been both unexpected and surprising that Harry laughed as Draco looked in surprised shock.

"She got you there, Malfoy," said Harry chuckling.

"She may be a Potter, Potter, but she was born a Malfoy."

"And she just proved it. As for you two." Harry turned to look at his sons who gave him an "innocent" smile. "You both are going to school next week."

"A Muggle school," complained Severus. "They don't even use magic in a Muggle school!"

Harry looked up at Draco's chuckle and a look of understanding passed between the two. When it came time for Evangeline to start school, Harry wanted to send her to a Muggle school while Draco wanted to do proper wizard education and hire a tutor. They fought over it for half the summer till Granger broke it up and suggested a compromise. So Harry got to sign Evangeline up for a Muggle school and on the weekends and summer she was tutored by a witch governess. They used the same method with Severus and planned the same for Albus.

"Come on," said Harry. "It's almost time for breakfast. Ron and Hermione will be here any minute."

No sooner did he say the words did the dining room fire-place flared and Weasley and Granger walked in with their children. A year after Harry's recovery Granger had gotten pregnant again and gave birth to Ronald Bilius Weasley Junior. With brown hair and blue eyes, the eight years old boy refused to be called "Ronnie" and hated "Junior". He preferred to be called R.J. A year after Albus was born they had Ginevra Victoria Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed one of her grandchildren was named after her deceased daughter and was even more thrilled when wee Ginny was an exact likeness to her namesake.

"Harriet!" cried Evangeline and ran to great her friend. "I can't wait to join you in Gryffindor!"

"Who says you'll be in Gryffindor," asked Draco. Harry looked over at his husband.

"Why can't she be in Gryffindor?" asked Harry. "My whole family was in Gryffindor."

"And my whole family has been in Slytherin," said Draco.

"Not again," said Weasley, running a hand through his short red hair. It had been an old argument, one that was kept up for the sake of arguing. It was a proven fact that both Harry and Draco could not go through a week without arguing. Granger once asked why they keep it up and they answered it was natural for them. Since she could see that they truly loved each other she let them have their way. Evangeline once said she overheard Harry and Draco argued over who would top that night and asked what they meant. Both came up with a stupid excuse about a game they played and laughed about it afterward.

"Come on, guys," said Granger. "Let's not argue, not when the train leaves in a few hours."

Draco and Harry stopped their argument and sat down. The others joined them. Immediately Sissy, Nobby and Winky appeared with trays of pancakes, waffles, fruit, eggs and other sorts of delicious breakfast item. Excited everyone ate and talked. At ten thirty they Floo-ed to the Leaky Cauldron and filed into the Ministry taxi waiting for them at the entrance. Harriet held onto her cat, Puma, and Evangeline had her snow owl, Angel. With great anticipation they drove to King's Cross Station and walked toward the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.

"All right, two at a time," said Granger. She had a tight hold of Ginny's hand as Weasley lead Harriet to the platform. With Ginny still in hand, Granger lead R.J. onto the platform.

"Okay, Eva, go on," said Harry. Evangeline looked apprehensively at first her father then Draco, who nodded, before she pushed her trolley toward the barrier. Still nervous she ran through and disappeared.

"All right, our turn," said Draco taking Severus' hand. "Let's go."

"Father, I can walk by myself," said Severus, yanking his hand from Draco's grasp and walked toward the barrier with his back straight and shoulders straight, looking so much like Draco that Harry had to laugh. Draco looked over at Harry laughing softly as he watched their son disappear behind the barrier. Severus was as stubborn as any Malfoy-Potter.

"You can hold my hand, Father," said Albus, holding his hand up to Draco. The blonde Mind-Healer smiled and took his youngest child's hand. Harry reached over and took Albus other and all three walked toward the barrier.

And encountered another sibling squabble on the other side.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility."

"Severus, you're such a jerk!"

Severus laughed and ran to join the Weasleys.

"What's going on now," asked Harry, crossing his arms.

"Severus said that if I get into Slytherin you'd disown me, Daddy," said Evangeline tears falling from her eyes.

"He said what?" said Harry looking over at Draco.

"Severus," called Draco walking over to the Malfoy heir. Harry sent Albus to Granger as Draco pulled his son aside. "What did you say to Evangeline, Severus?"

"I was only joking, Father," said Severus.

"You upset your sister, Severus. She's nervous enough about going to Hogwarts and now having you tell her she would be disowned if she's in the wrong House…."

"I'm sorry, Father," said Severus, ashamed and scared.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Evangeline." Draco looked over and saw Harry quietly talking to his daughter. "As soon as your father is finished talking to her."

Severus nodded and stood by his father to wait to give his apology. Harry whispered for a moment to Evangeline, who drew back and said "Really?" before being hushed by her father. They spoke for another moment before embracing and Harry lead Evangeline toward his husband and son.

"All right," said Draco, pushing Severus toward his sister.

"Uh, Eva, I, uh…." stammered Severus as Evangeline glared at him. "I'm sorry, about what I said."

All three stared apprehensively at Evangeline as she glared at her brother, and raised her hand to hit him with her fist. Severus closed his eyes in fright, but opened then in surprise when she lightly tapped him on the forehead.

"You dope," she said with a smile. "Of course I forgive you."

Draco patted his son's back and led Evangeline to where she would store her trunk for the trip. They kept Angel with her. He looked over where he heard someone shout Harry's name and looked to find Bill Weasley walk up tot talk to Harry. Even from where he was Draco could clearly hear what was being said.

"Hey, Bill," said Harry. "How have you been?"

"All right. I still can't believe it is Victiore's last year. Kids grow up so fast." Bill smiled down at Albus and Severus as the two ran around the station with R.J. and Ginny.

"Yeah, hey do," said Harry. Bill gave Harry a look that both Harry and Draco knew well. "I'm fine, Bill. I haven't had a nightmare in years, thanks to Draco." Harry smiled over at Draco, who couldn't help but smile back. "Trust me, Bill, I'm fine."

Bill sighed but nodded and went back to Fleur after a bit more talking to Harry. Draco walked over and stood next to Harry.

"Bill worried again?" he asked.

"Yeah but I understand," said Harry. "I haven't seen him in a while and he wanted to know how I was." He smiled up at Draco. "He is family."

Draco smiled back. "That he is."

The whistle sounded and students began to file into the train.

"Good luck," said Granger kissing Harriet goodbye. "Write every week and give Neville our love."

"Mum! Eew!"

"Just say hi for us," said Harry with a chuckle and looked at Evangeline. "Same with you, and tell Professor Zabini Draco says hi."

"If I wanted to say hello to Blaise, I'd say hello," said Draco. Harry laughed as Draco walked over and hugged Evangeline, then whispered in her ear. "Tell Professor Zabini I said hello."

Evangeline giggle and turned to follow her cousin, but stopped and stared back at her fathers. "Daddy, I'm scared," she said. Harry walked over to his daughter and crouched down to look at her.

"About what, honey?" he asked.

"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm, you know, weird?"

"What makes you think you're weird?"

"You told me to never tell Muggles I have two daddies," said Evangeline, looking between Draco and Harry. "You said that they didn't understand and would hurt us. What if they're the same? What if they hate me because I have two daddies?"

"Hogwarts is different then the Muggle school you went to," said Draco walking up beside them. "They understand about your father and me. They won't hurt you."

"Really?" asked Evangeline looking up at him.

"Really," said Harry. "And if you get afraid, then just hum our song, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," said Evangeline and hugged him. "I love you." And she walked up to Draco and hugged him as well. "I love you too, Father."

"And we love you," said Draco. "Now go on before the train leaves without you."

Patting her on the back she pushed Evangeline onto the boarding train. As she entered she noticed a lot of kids were staring at her family with wide eyes and looked over at Harriet.

"What are they looking at," she asked.

"I don't know," said Harriet with a shrug. The train started forward and both girls started waving. "Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Daddy! Bye, Draco!"

"Bye, Harriet! Bye, Eva! See you at Christmas!"

The group watched as the train pulled away and Harry watched till it was distant in the horizon. Draco watched the whole scene. Evangeline had become Harry's caretaker for the past eight years. She looked over him and owled Draco over every minor incident. Draco asked her about it and she said she didn't know why. She just had to take care of her father. Draco suspected she somewhat remembered when Harry was incapacitated and didn't want the same thing to happen again.

Draco walked up and put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "She'll be fine," he said, looking reassuringly at his husband. Harry nodded.

"We'll both be fine," said Harry. Draco brushed back Harry's bangs and kissed the scar. And with his arm still around Harry he led the other back to the barrier without worries or nightmares.

No nightmares for eight years.

**End**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. And just remember this is my very first novel length story, so if it's bad just remember, I am trying! I know a lot of what I wrote seems weird, but it was important to the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. **


End file.
